Second Chance, Second Choice
by Quitting Time
Summary: What if you could rewind your life. Go back and have a second chance, knowing what you know now. Would you make the same mistakes or would you make new ones? For Tori, now middle aged and whose marriage with Jade has long since failed, she finds herself with that very choice. A Jori story. Rated T for now, but that's subject to change.
1. Rewind

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice…**

 **Chapter 1 – Rewind.**

 **Here we go, another story and yes it involves time travel. I've written on that subject before but I think you'll like it.**

 **Tori's POV**

 **Time: The year 2048, 32 years from now.**

I don't know why we stayed together as long as we did. Maybe we were both too afraid to be single or too afraid to change. Maybe we were so used to this mindless ritual of a dismal marriage that we simply didn't think of doing anything else. Those happy days when Jade and I were just out of college, struggling to pay the rent, Jade going on endless auditions, me working on my music, struggling but in love, now they seem like they took place in different life. Sometimes I wonder if it ever happened at all.

I rarely think about those days anymore. I'm 48 now and those days, those feelings are now in the distant past. There's no point in thinking about them anymore, none at all.

As I drive home, I looked to the greyish black clouds that are starting to roll in over the city. A thunderstorm is rolling in. Perfect, just fucking perfect. I call it hom,e but after today, no more. Actually I haven't lived there in 5 months, while certain legal matters, aka divorce proceedings wound its way through the court.

Regardless of the reason, we held on, long after our feelings died. Held on, pretending we still cared for each other. She pretended not to notice when I would suddenly be secretive about being on the phone and certain texts. I did the same with her. I cried the first time I cheated on her, but only the first time. It's amazing how easy it is to justify it.

I do find myself wondering if she cried the first time. Then I realize, she's got a stone for a heart, so no she didn't cry. She never cries. You have to be human to cry, you have to care to cry, you have to have feelings to cry, you have to have regrets to cry.

Jade never cries.

Unless it's a god damn kite. I'm not a kite, I'm a person. She cared more about that stupid thing than she ever did me.

I had no problem finding women, someone who wanted to be with a onetime pop star. It was thrill for them, it was a distraction for me. I'm not a pop star anymore, my musical career which included 2 hit albums screeched to a halt one sunny 4th of July when I was 32.

That's when the world fell out from under me. Not the world really but the stage; it collapsed. It was put together, not only by someone who had no idea what they were doing, but they used defective equipment. My former record company cutting corners again. I see the scar that runs across my neck every single day. I haven't been able to sing a note since, I can speak, but my voice is now a scratchy imitation of my old one.

As I said, it's all ancient history.

Pulling into the driveway, I see the first drops of rain, accompanied by the distant rumble of thunder. Thankfully I only have a few things to get and they'll fit in my minivan.

Though it's starting to rain, I can at least be thankful for one thing, I don't see Jade's Black Porsche in the driveway. I just want to get the last of my things and go, put this part of my life behind me forever. I had been dreading dealing with her at all. In fact we haven't had a conversation in 2 months that wasn't conducted without one or both of our lawyers present.

Even then they usually degraged into screaming matches.

Our home is on the beach in Malibu. It's a nice 3 story structure, with a deck overlooking the beach, 4 bedrooms and 3 baths. Jade got it in the divorce, she's the one that bought it anyway. I didn't' fight that. I have an tiny apartment, downtown.

Using my key I let myself in and quickly got to work, boxing up the last of my possessions as quick as I could. You never realize how much stuff you have, until you move it all.

So I twice I loaded up the van, drove to my apartment and unloaded; all my myself and all in the rain.

I had one more trip and I was just getting some few boxes that were stored in corner of the basement.

On with the first of the boxes, I got them upstairs and due to a shoulder cramp I had to put it down for a moment. As I did, the box came open.

On top of the assorted junk in the box was a framed photo.

It was a picture taken at Jade's 23rd birthday party at our apartment. The picture itself was nothing horribly dramatic. Just a shot of Jade and I talking and laughing with each other on the couch during the party. I remember Andre had snapped it without us looking.

I remember loving the picture as we were happy, holding hands, giggling and at that moment no one else mattered. We only had eyes for each other. It hung on our walls for a many years, until….I couldn't stand looking at it anymore.

I think it was about the time I started to cheat on Jade or maybe when she started to cheat on me.

I wasn't totally accurate; it's not that I couldn't stand to look at it as I hated it. It was just too painful.

Gazing at the picture on more time, I find myself suddenly cursing the happy pair in the photo.

"It's all just a lie, You two are just a lie, fuck you both."

I then, threw the photo into a nearby trash can where the I could hear the glass shatter.

Time to move on - time to move out.

I continued and was nearly done, until I came out of the basement, box in hand to find Jade walking the living room, hand in hand with some young Emo looking girl, with black hair. That style has come back in recently.

Pausing, in the doorway, Jade looked at me coldly. She then turned and gave the girl a rather passionate kiss. She's doing it to piss me off and it's working.

I slammed the box I was holding, down on a table to get her attention. "Your lawyer told me you were not going to be home. That is the only reason I came today."

Jade shrugged. "Well you must have been too slow. You always were, Tori."

"Jade I just want my stuff, so I can go. You had to show up with some girl just to toss in my face."

Jade's expression suddenly went dark. "Don't even go there. I wasn't the one that got fired from her job at the record company last month for sleeping with the 19 year old singer; you were supposed to be managing. I hear her mother is going to sue you. I wasn't the one fucking the girl at the health club. I wasn't the one fucking the girl….."

"Enough! You're hands are just as dirty as me. Slutting around with one Goth chick after another."

It was at this point, I could see the other girl slowly move to the side. She looked very uncomfortable.

"So what. At least I don't shit where I eat. You've been so fucking desperate to stay in the music business, you took that shitty job. Desperate to remain relevant. The problem is, you're a former pop star and that's all you'll ever be. I told you to not sign with that company. Did you listen to me? No, of course you didn't. They cut corners, hired shoddy contractors and best of all put you under a contract that gave you no rights to your own music. So don't blame me for your fucking problems."

"Shut the fuck up Jade."

My now ex-wife walked up and poked me in the chest. "You should be thanking me. I was the one that took that shitty family sitcom job to help cover the bills and the legal expenses. I played that stupid, goofy, man crazy, next door neighbor for 9 fucking years. I could have been making movies, decent movies, real parts not that shit job, so I could cover all our bills. You had to settle out of court, too with the other injured band members. I COVERED YOUR ASS!"

Too angry to speak, I glared at her, hoping that somehow, it would cause her head to explode. When it comes to Jade, I always wind up disappointed.

"So I play the part for 9 damn years, find myself typecast and can't a movie part to save my life and what thanks do I get. None what so fucking ever. You're still so god damn bitter about not being able to sing, even after all these years, you can't think straight."

She has to hold that over me. Can't we have one single argument where she doesn't throw that in my face? What a fucking bitch.

"Oh of course, I'm just the pissed off bitch of an ex-wife. I WANTED TO BE A MOTHER! But couldn't,thanks to you."

I was slapped across the face almost instantly, by a furious Jade.

"Don't you even, fucking go there!"

Looking horribly uncomfortable the girl, quietly slipped away and walked out the front door. I heard a car start a few moments later.

"Well I'm going there, what else do I have to lose."

"How about your front teeth. I told you I didn't want kids but you kept badgering me, over and fucking over and fucking over. I told you I'm sorry you couldn't have kids. So I felt bad for you, you couldn't sing and so I decided to let in, hoping it would make you less of a utter bitch. What happened, happened Tori."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO WORK AS HARD. But you didn't listen and…."

"I lost the baby. Yes, don't remind me."

These were just a few of the issues that had built up between us. There were dozens of other things that had crept up since the accident and some even before. One after one, piled on top of the other and now the weight of all that bitterness, bad feelings and contempt threatened to crush the both of is. It all added up to one particular truth, we hated each other.

Jade turned around, made a fist and paced several steps away then came back. "You know what. I'm glad I lost the baby. I'm glad. Every fucking day I'm glad, cause it means once you leave my life, you're out of it. I'm sick of you, I'm sick of your attitude. I finally start getting some good parts and all can you for a second be supportive. No of course not. You're just fucking jealous."

"Fuck you Jade."

We've had lots of fights before, but this one was getting really ugly.

After a moment, Jade glared at me with utter contempt and hatred. "No Tori Fuck you. My only regret about getting divorced is that I even had to. This marriage, was a sham, our entire relationship was a sham. It was a mistake to ever date you. All you've done is pull me down. I wish that I had never gone out with you. I hate you, I hate the fact that I was ever with you. You're nothing but a giant fucking mistake. You're a worthless, weak, pathetic, untalented, weak minded, vain, excuse for a human being. And I used to think your sister is bad, well I hope you get cancer and die too She deserved it and so do you. So take your shit and get out of my life. You've ruined it enough. You have a message for me, talk to my lawyer. I don't want to see or hear from you ever again!"

Her vicious, devastating verbal attack, struck hard and struck deep. It's a miracle I didn't break down on the spot. She had never brought my sister into this and she knew how much that would hurt me.

"I HATE YOU!" I cursed, with all the bitterness and hatred I could muster.

Looking unimpressed, Jade turned on her heel and walked off.

Jade spent the rest of the time in her bedroom, while I put the last of my boxes in the van. I was fuming mad and as pulled out of the driveway, it started to rain harder.

However, as I pulled out I went left, hoping a drive up the coast would calm me down. I needed time to think I had lost my job and needed a new one. I wasn't having much luck; I only got tiny royalty checks from the record company. It was all Jade's fault. It is, I just know it.

So I drove, up the coast and when I reached one of the state forests, I decided to drive through, hoping the nature would clear my head.

I was still dwelling on all of it as I drove, though the rain. Running it all through my head, finding ways to pin the blame in Jade.

I soon found myself in a section of winding road, with a steep embankment on one side of the road and dense forest on the left. It was very scenic but none of it mattered. I was too focused on my pain, my loss, my bitterness, my hatred.

As I rounded a curve, I suddenly saw a blur of movement as a deer suddenly ran into the road, directly in front of me.

Instinctively I hit the brakes and swerved. Any other day I probably would have been able to stop, with the wet roads, I suddenly fishtailed.

Panic stricken I tried to steer out of it, but I realized a second later, I was headed right over the embankment.

I remember a jerking sensation as my van flew off the road and a feeling of terror.

CRASH!

 **No One's Pov**

Tori heard a buzzing sound. It was annoying but oddly familiar. Her mind was cloudy at first, but as the fog of sleep slowly lifted, she realized it was the sound of an alarm clock radio.

"An alarm? What the?"

Remembering the crash, suddenly sat upright. Looking around in panic, she realized she was in a bed. But as her eyes, focused further she realized this was no hospital room.

The walls were purple with Katy Perry and Laga Gaga posters, a white dresser and a desk, with a vanity next to it.

She recognized the surroundings, but they made no sense.

Even odder she couldn't feel any pain any discomfort, only that normal feeling of shaking off sleep.

"I'm in my room?"

Tori looked around once again, then rubbed her eyes. She was in her bedroom, but not her bedroom now. This was the bedroom when she was a teenager. But that made no sense. Her parents had long since moved and that house had been torn down, after it was damaged in big earthquake of 2033.

But there it was, exactly as she remembered it.

Still half in a daze, Tori got out of bed and looked around. It was her old room, down to the last detail, even to the big tree outside her window. On her desk was her music theory book form one of her classes when she went to Hollywood Arts.

Suddenly the door burst open and Trina Vega barreled in.

Blinking in disbelief, she saw her sister make a beeline for her closet. She was borrowing clothes, something she used to do quite frequently.

After a moment of rummaging through the clothes, she pulled out an outfit. "I need something to wear to school today. So I'm borrowing you this blue and green outfit. Please and thank you."

If being in her old room was strange enough, seeing her sister was downright shocking. First of all her sister was alive, second she looked young again. In the present as she knew it, Trina was neither of those things.

Trina Vega had died of breast cancer at the age of 45.

"You're….You're…..Trina?!" Tori stammered, her brain unable to process what she was seeing.

Trina paused, her face taking on a puzzled and somewhat disappointed expression. "You're going to be late for school if you just keep standing there looking like a total space case. And try to look nice, maybe you'll attract someone who's not a total freak, like Jade. Are you really going out with her? Please say you won't? If it's a joke, you've taken it too far. Well no matter, it's your funeral."

Without another word, Trina left, slamming the door behind her.

It was only then did Tori see herself in the mirror. What she saw, was not her 48 year old self, with short greying hair, her normal weary expression and long jagged scar across her neck.

Instead the reflection was that of a young bright eyed Latina, with long brown hair and no scar on her neck or anywhere else. She looked young, youthful, full of life, full of hope, all things that Tori had long lost.

Tori touched her chin and the reflection did as well. Every move she made, her young reflection did as well. It was freaky, but all very real.

Suddenly having an idea. It was impossible idea, but this whole thing was impossible. Not expecting anything, Tori sang a line from an old song that happened to pop in her head.

 _"Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_  
 _I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

 _Ain't no doubt about it we were doubly blessed_  
 _'Cause we were barely seventeen and we were barely dressed."_

But the words and lyrics came out crisp and clear. Simply, the ability to sing again was far too much.

Now very freaked out, Tori backed up and bumped her vanity causing her a cell phone to fall to the floor. It was one of the old smart phone models, big clunky and no holographic display.

Curious, Tori picked up and recognized it as the one she used to own.

Hitting a button she saw the screen come to life. It was the date and time that really hit her.

6:37 AM, Tuesday March 1st, 2016.

Looking back at her reflection Tori came to a startling conclusion.

"I'm back. I'm back, I'm 17 again."

Even more startling was the date. Thinking back, Tori remembered she had asked Jade out the previous Saturday.

And that meant.

"My first date with Jade. It's tomorrow night! I can do it all over again…."

Her face going serious for a moment, Tori said. "Or….not do it at all….."

 **Tori's in an interesting situation, one that many of us would like to be in. If you could go back, knowing what you know, what would you do differently?**

 **This story is inspired by the 1986 movie, "Peggy Sue Got Married." With Kathleen Turner and Nicholas Cage.**

 **Lyrics for "Paradise by the dashboard light" by Meatloaf are used without permission.**

 **Some may compare this to my story, Across the years, and in a way, this story is the telling of that story in reverse. It's not about fixing what went wrong; it's about breaking what once went right. Read and see what happens.**

 **I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **I almost forgot, thanks to Invader Johnny and SevReed.**


	2. The Siren

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 2 – The Siren**

 **No One's POV**

The revelation was startling to say the least. Still then it took a few seconds for Tori to properly comprehend just the situation she was in.

She was 17 again; her life ahead of her, her hopes and dreams still alive and she could do anything she wanted. She knew what would happen. Who would be president, the fact that the big Earthquake LA was expecting, would come at 3:46 am on Tuesday July 19th, 2033 and she knew of an even bigger disaster that would be coming; hers and Jade's marriage.

Still not believing herself, thinking this was merely a dream or a hallucination, Tori pinched her arm. The result was a red mark on her arm and of course, corresponding pain. Nothing else in the room changed.

The pain of the pinch was nothing, compared to the stinging pain of the fight, that was still fresh in Tori's mind.

"Fine Jade, if that's what you want. That's what you'll get and it's just fine with me. It's my life now."

Now what do I do?

That was the first question Tori faced in her new life. Thankfully, her mother's voice, coming from the hallway, answered that.

"Tori, take your shower. You're going to be late for school."

Tori chuckled at the thought. "School, I actually have to go to school."

The thought seemed absurd, but everything about this was absurd. In a moment of clarity, Tori decided to simply play along. There was always the chance that this wasn't real. Tori wanted it to be real and in absence of evidence to say it wasn't, she just decided to go with it.

Tori looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "My name is Tori Vega. Not Tori Vega-West, it never has been and it never will be. I'm 17 years old, I'm a student at Hollywood Art's High. I'm going to be a world famous pop star and nothing, not Jade, nor anyone else will stop me!"

That decided, Tori looked around and thought. "Ok, I have to get ready for school. What was my routine."

After a moment it started to come back. "I would undress, put on my robe, go into the bathroom, shower, get dressed then put on my makeup. Then I go down to eat."

Tori hurriedly shed her mustache pajamas, much in the way she had shed her old life and grabbed her robe.

Once in the bathroom she disrobed and checked herself in the mirror. Much to her delight, she had not only reverted back 32 years, she lost just as many pounds.

"Time travel diet. Lose 30 pounds, overnight. Gotta love that."

Even more exciting than the weight loss, was her long brown hair and no longer saggy boobs.

Giggling, Tori held up her breasts. "Hi Girls. Glad to have you back. We're going to have some fun this time. Someone who won't mock you and will….welll, no more Jade for you….."

Tori jumped in the shower and happily sang the entire time. She sang anything and every could think of, including several of her own hits. It was only then, did Tori realize just how much she missed the ability to sing, how empty she felt without it. In many ways, she felt like whole again.

Near the end of her shower, she suddenly felt so overwhelmed by this gift, she broke down in tears.

She recovered quickly and went back to her room. From her closet, she picked out the cutest outfit she could find. It was another thing she missed, having all kinds of cute, trendy clothes.

"God, I love these old styles. How does it go, everything old is new again."

Tori then put on her clothes, put on her make up. Then she spent a few minutes reacquainting herself with her room.

All ready for the day and her new life Tori, with a spring her step, left her room.

As she came out of her room, Tori spotted Trina coming out of hers. For a moment, she flashed back to Trina last days, as she lay dying in the hospice. She was thin, with yellowish skin and kept coming in and out of consciousness.

Here she was, alive and well. Overjoyed, being able to see her again Tori ran up threw her arms around Trina before she could even react.

"I love you sis."

Trina instantly scowled and pushed Tori away. Then she checked her top to see if was wrinkled. "Let go of me, you weirdo. You're going to wrinkle my new top!"

Tori burst out laughing. "First of all, it's my new top and you're just like I remember. Perfect."

The elder Vega, simply groaned and brushed past a still amused Tori. "And you're seriously cracked. First you ask out the Anti-Christ and now your hugging me. Come on, breakfast is getting cold."

The words Anti-Christ suddenly sobered Tori up. How could it not. Tori could not help but reflect that once she would have disagreed, now is a different story.

Tori came down to find her mother putting breakfast on the table. Her dad was there eating already and Trina was just sitting down. The scene was a familiar but very welcome sight.

In the future, Tori didn't get to see her parents very often as they had both retired to Florida. They had taken Trina's death hard and only now were coming to grips with it. But this was her family, all back together. For Tori, it was a gift from God.

Acting like normal, Tori smiled and sat sit down, to eat the pancakes that were waiting for her.

Tori didn't know how, considering her mind was going on 20 directions at once, but she manage to fake her way through breakfast, without crying, tears of Joy. What she didn't have to fake was her smile.

She had them again, at least for this short time. She couldn't tell them the truth. All she could do and all she wanted to do, was to enjoy being together as a family again.

Once breakfast was done it was time to go to school. Just like old times, Tori grabbed by book bag and got into Trina's car.

As it was coming back to her, Tori was quicklyi reminded of one aspect of the past, she had mentally blocked out. It was Trina's off key singing of course. But even that was welcome.

 **Tori's POV**

Any other time the trip to school would be just like any other trip. But this was not just any other time and with each minute I grew more and more apprehensive. Today I would call off our date with Jade and finally be free.

Finally, I had arrived at Hollywood arts. In my time, there is a Hollywood arts, but it's since moved into a new and more modern building. The old one was torn down and an office building was put in its place.

Again I felt this sense of déjà vu as I looked at my old school. It was all too much.

The first time, I would have simply gone about my business, but today I just stood there and took it all in. The clothes, the old building, the people all getting ready for the day.

Looking them over, I knew what life had in store for many of them. I had gone to the class reunions.

Turning my head I saw, Martika Gossimer, a geeky looking freshman dance student who no one is paying attention too. One day she'll be dazzling audiences as the star of the London Ballet. Looking in the other direction I see Ryder Daniels.

He looks so smug and cocky as he tries to charm yet another girl, saying how famous he'll be.

Famous is right, last I heard, after his acting career took a nose dive, he wound up the manager of Famous Footwear, shoe store. The jokes on you Ryder. But then, the Jokes on me as well.

In a nostalgic haze I slowly walked across the lot towards the doors, mentally reviewing the fates of all around me. It's different when you know what will happen. You have the strange sense of omnipotence. In some cases, the ones who die prematurely or simply fail to reach their dreams, I feel sad.

How in the hell did I end up here?

It was then I saw her.

My heart stopped!

Jade.

She was wearing a green plaid skirt, black leggings black boots a black top with a strand of green in her raven black hair.

In my day she wears her hair short and has long since abandoned the Goth look, not to mention she's put on many pounds and the perpetual sneer on her face.

But I wasn't looking at her.

This was the old Jade. The Jade I once fell in love with.

I stood there, paralyzed by her beauty. God, she is so beautiful. I never thought I'd think that again. But I can't help but think it.

She was just sitting there, on the front steps, looking at her phone, drinking coffee looking like she had not a care in the world.

Once it started to beat again, it began to race. In addition to my heart, my emotions, feelings, memories, some long forgotten, suddenly sprang out of the depths of my mind and ran amuck.

She hadn't seen me yet.

"What happened to you Jade?" I whisper.

"What happened to us."

Then she looked up and saw me. For a moment she studied me.

I've grown to expect her to sneer, frown, scowl or simply turn away.

She smiled at me and for a moment, I thought I was going to die on the spot.

I had forgotten what it felt like. Felt like to have her smile at you. That wonderful smile that said, You're my universe. Once, it was the best feeling in the world. I used to live for that smile.

An instant later I was pulled out of my reverie, by Jade's voice thundering through my head.

 _"I wish that I had never gone out with you. I hate you, I hate the fact that I was ever with you. You're nothing but a giant fucking mistake."_

Do I walk over to her, walk away, run away, scream, scream at her. I don't know, what to do.

Thankfully, Cat walked up to her and they both went inside the building.

Even after all this time Jade, you can still get to me. Still make my heart pound. I thought that impossible, yet you did it with just a smile.

Damn you Jade….Damn you to hell!

In the end, were just two strangers living in the same house, sharing the same life. I need to break free of you, Jade. I have too.

Like a siren from ancient mythology, if I succumb to your song, I shall be lured to my death.

But can I? Odysseus had to be lashed to the mast of his boat. That was the only thing that kept him from rushing to the sirens, when he heard their song. Even he couldn't resist.

Picking myself back up mentally I put on a smile and headed inside.

The problem with going into the distant past is that, while fun, there can be problems.

For example, I got to my locker and suddenly realized.

I can't remember my locker combination. Why should I. The last time I opened this lock was 30 years ago. OH Chizz, I don't even remember my class schedule anymore. Well I think I kept a copy in my locker, but that leads me back to problem one.

I come all this way, only to be stymied by a simple combination lock. For at least a minute I just stood there, staring at the lock

Click….Click…Click…. Came a sound from behind me.

I remember that sound from the distant past and it sent a chill up my spine.

That clicking of course was Jade, coming up behind me.

When I think of Jade a lyric from a Billy Joel song often runs through my mind.

 _"She's so good with her stiletto, you don't really mind the pain."_

All of a sudden I began to panic as the sound came closer and closer. What the fuck to I do, what the hell do I say. This is insane, I'm probably insane. Ok, I'm officially freaking out. I thought I could just walk in, drop the bomb and that would simple as that.

I should have known better of course, because, with Jade, nothing is ever simple.

The clicking grew closer and closer until the sound stopped directly behind me. She was here, I couldn't hide any longer. I need to do this.

 _"Vega?"_

 _ **I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. Keep em coming. Let me know how, I'm doing.**_

 **Lyrics from the Billy Joel song, Stiletto, was used without permission.**

 _ **Tori is enjoying being back, but upon facing Jade, Young Jade she finds that it stirred up a whole lot of feelings in her. Will she be able to drop the bomb and if she does, what will happen?**_

 _ **Time will tell.**_


	3. Signs

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 3 – Signs**

 **No One's POV**

"Vega?"

For a single moment, Tori hesitated turning round. In her mind she half expected to see her Jade and as expected the argument would continue. The argument always seems to continue. Strangely she found herself more nervous, more apprehensive in facing Jade than she had in a very long time.

When she did turn around she found it was younger Jade; looking just as beautiful as before. She had her head tilted and looked slightly puzzled.

"Yes Jade?"

"You've been staring at your locker, just starring at it for over a minute. As if you're somehow expecting it to open by itself, simply because you want it."

The Latina was so nervous about what she was going to say, she found herself blurting out the truth. "I can't remember the combination."

Jade closed her mouth, narrowed her eyes and for a moment looked around her at the locker. Beyond the silly reason, Jade couldn't help notice there was weariness in Tori's eyes. It wasn't fatigue, but something deeper. The Goth quickly disregarded the thought and concentrated on the problem at hand.

"You forgot your combination?"

Tori cringed. "Yes."

"You forgot your locker combination" Repeated Jade in a matter of fact tone.

Needing a way out, Tori lied. "I was studying for the history exam all last night and didn't get much sleep. I'm kind of fried."

Jade's expression suddenly morphed from that of puzzlement to slight suspicion. "That exam isn't until next week. Cramming a bit early, are you."

"I…I…really want to ace the exam."

Jade stood here, her expression unchanging, as is she was thinking of something.

"35….7…..22." Replied Jade.

Out of the dim, recesses of Tori's memory, those numbers sounded familiar. After a second she realized that was right. But that in itself, startled Tori.

"Hey…how do you know that?"

Jade smirked and for a moment her eyes twinkled. "I like knowing things."

It didn't take much more than that twinkle, to blast Tori's planned speech about not being compatible right out of her mind. Its was more than a mere twinkle, there was a softness in Jade's eyes, that really got to her.

Tori was used seeing only hatred and contempt in Jade's.

Among the thousand thoughts and feelings running through Jade's mind, one came right to the surface. Half of me wants to drag her into the broom closet and beat her to death, the other half ,wants to drag her into the broom closet, rip off those clothes and fuck her senseless.

Realizing she was quickly losing control of both her feelings and the situation, Tori knew she needed to strike back.

So with a smirk of her own, Tori said. "567-68-0515"

Jade's eyes suddenly widened, if only for an instant before she recovered. "My Social security, number. Touché. I'll have to step up my game."

Jade then joked. "I'll bet you know my bank card pin number too."

Tori knew Jade had used the same number for years and in fact knew it. She found herself however, unable to spoil the moment.

"Maybe next time, Jade. I'm just full of surprises."

Jade looked at her suspiciously one more time then turned and walked off.

Now that Tori had the combaination, she was able to open her locker and inside found a class schedule.

Holding it up, Tori glanced at it.

"Music Theory, Acting, Choir, Algebra…..ughh…..why do I have to take that. I never use algebra for anything, ever…."

She quickly grabbed the books she needed and headed off to the first class.

On her way, she heard the familiar voice of Andre.

"Hey Chicka."

It was a welcome voice indeed. Andre after college, became a songwriter and session musician for a major record label. But after a time, became tired of music industry politics and became a music teacher and it was there he found his calling. He became the teacher at a high school in south Florida and quickly turned its music program into one of the best in the nation. In fact, 2 years previous, from Tori's perspective, he won a national teacher of the year award. But with all that success and the distance, contact between her and Andre became more and more limited. In the last 4 years, Tori and Andre had talked only a handful of times, through various means as phone, email.

But seeing her friend, Tori quickly smiled and like she did with Trina before, gave him a big hug.

"Hey there Andre. Glad to see you again."

Puzzled by the display of affection, but not really minding it, Andre laughed. "Glad to see you too."

 **Tori's POV**

I was a bit embarrassed at the display of affection and let go. "Sorry, I'm just not quite myself today."

Seeing Jade was complicated and just brought up a storm of emotions, feelings and memories. But Andre, he was just a good friend and seeing him again was wonderful. My memory of what was going on specifically was a bit rusty, other than matters related to Jade, so as we walked I got him to update me on what was happening.

Andre always liked to talk, that's probably why he was such a good teacher. He quickly updated me on all the latest news.

In no time I was at my first high class, music theory and sat down. I was well past this, but it was kind of fun. Just having to learn and not worry about house payments, divorce proceedings and a hundred other things.

Choir was next and that was something I was looking forward too. Being able to sing again, I can't tell you how many times, it's pure heaven. Though one thing dampened it slightly. The Choir teacher, Mr. Bell had a tendency to give all the solo's to his personal favorites. I was not one of them and now I remember how much that used to bug me. It bugged me a lot.

But as annoying as it was, I was still overjoyed to be able to sing again.

By the end of 2nd period, I was walking on air. I had my youth back, I had my voice back and I was really starting to feel like I was 17 again.

On my way out of class, I ran into Cat. I don't see Cat much often anymore. At this point in time she was dating Robbie. I know a few months from now they'll break up and a few months after that she started dating Beck. They got married and after college, Beck got a job working in Australia working on a soap opera. Cat got a job in the costume department of the studio. They've been there ever since.

Even father away, I hate to say it, I grew even more distant from them than Andre. I haven't spoken to either of them in more than 10-12 years. Last I heard they were having some marital problems.

But again I gave an old friend a hug got her talking about what was going on. I was loving being around everyone again. The next class was history, with both Beck and Jade.

In the class, we were talking about the upcoming presidential election. It was funny, at any time I could have raised my hand and told them how it turned out.

The teacher even talked about super pac's and their influence on the election. It was there I really could have told them something. That would have been, how during the 2024 election cycle, it was discovered that numerous foreign countries, some hostile to the US, were anonymously donating money to super pac's in an attempt to influence American politics. At least one super pac was found to be controlled by a foreign power, outright. They had been doing it for years.

It was a massive scandal and actually found myself wanting to talk about it. A lot of laws got changed after that.

For once I could add to the conversation, but I couldn't.

I couldn't say anything. It was a bit frustrating.

As class ended, Jade smiled at me, then walked over.

Purely out of habit, I cringed, expecting an argument.

"Hey Vega? Walk with me. What's wrong? You look like I'm about to punch you. In fact you're just a bit off all around today? What gives."

"Oh it's nothing. I was up late studying and didn't get a lot of sleep. I'm just a bit out of sorts, thanks for asking."

Concerned Jade, how you make it so hard for me to want to break things off.

"Well, if it helps, if I was going to hit you, you'd never see it coming."

I groaned. "Oh goody. I won't see death coming. I guess that's a blessing."

Jade stopped for a moment and grew serious. "I think I get it. I'm nervous too. We'll just have a good time. The rest will come later."

Yes, infidelity, screaming matches, a miscarriage and divorce. But just the way Jade's reassuring me, her concern the fact that his mean Goth would do that. Makes me think. Maybe we can do it right.

Being with her, bantering, joking; every second I'm with her doing that makes me want to make it work. If I've learned one thing about this trip is that, my feelings for her, are still there.

I can do it right and make her actually love me. I'm still not sure if she ever did and if she ever did, she doesn't care a lick about me now. But I can really change things.

"Thank you Jade." I said, feeling hopeful again.

We walked and talked all the way to the next class. Jade told me she saw those two clowns from our play date at Nozu again a few nights previous.

That made us laugh about that night.

I spent the rest of the morning in class reliving high school spending time with friends and talking with Jade every chance I could get.

I also spent a lot of time thinking about what I would do. By lunchtime I was feeling so good about the past about the present and the future. I decided to keep the date.

I would keep the date and do things right.

Lunchtime was just like I remember. All of us at the asphalt café, laughing, talking and having a grand time. I would catch Jade glancing at me from time to time. When I'd catch her, she's smirk or shoot me a small smile.

I was on top of the world.

About halfway through lunch I started to notice something. It wasn't about Jade, but it was about Cat and Beck.

It was how they would occasionally glance at each other. It was very subtle, but maybe it's the fact that I'm older, mentally or the fact that I've back after many years, but I saw it.

Cat's eyes would sparkle just ever so slightly when she glanced at Beck. They were sitting at opposite ends of the table, not next to each other but directly across from each other.

Beck would do the same. There were lots of little signs and I was seeing them all.

Now, Cat and Robbie who are dating and rather serious wouldn't break up for at least 5 more months. Beck started to date cat, but not for at least 2 months after that. I do remember that. In fact he made a point to ask Robbie if it was ok. He said it was fine and appreciated Beck asking him. Cat had broken it off, saying it simply didn't feel right. Cat and Beck told us, that they became interested in each other after Cat had broken if off, but waited a bit of time, to do anything; out of respect for Robbie.

Knowing that they will eventually date, I continued to watch and the signs were becoming clear and clearer. I should know the signs, I did it to Jade and Jade did it to me.

Just lunch ended, I had a hunch and pretended to knock my fork onto the ground. I made no big deal of it, but as I reached down to pick it up, I quickly glanced over at Cat's foot.

Up to then, I wanted to believe I was wrong; that my suspicions were just my own guilt plaguing me. My own marital woes, coloring my perception.

I really wanted to believe that.

So you'll imagine how crushed, how utterly disgusted I felt, when I in fact caught a glimpse of Cat playing footsie with Beck.

Those lying assholes!

I can't fucking believe it. Cat is cheating on Robbie with Beck. I never noticed it the first time. But now, I see it.

That whole business, with them pretending to become interested in dating, only after Cat and Robbie broke up was bullshit. And Beck had the nerve to ask Robbie if it was ok, to date Cat when he was already fucking her.

I had looked back on these days so fondly. I can't tell you how happy I was to be back. How things would be different.

Cat and Beck had lied to all of us. It felt like such a betrayal of not only our friendship but my memories of the past.

I'm not sure why exactly but at that moment I suddenly flashed back to all the bad years with Jade, the fights, my accident, losing the baby. It all came back in one angry instant.

I looked over at Jade who at the moment was glaring at some freshman across the asphalt café for some unknown reason.

I was stupid to think this would work. If I date her, we'll just end up in the same place. Just like Cat lying to Robbie, Jade was lying to me. Every time she said I love you.

It's all just a lie.

At the end of the day, I'm going cancel our date. That's, that and nothing will change my mind. We're doomed, Jade hates me, she's always hated me, there's no point in it at all.

Jade and I are done…but then again we never were!

 **Authors Note:**

 **This story takes place in not just the past, but in the future as well. So on occasion we will flip forward 32 years. So we will look in on future Jade. Now Tori has made some very minor changes so far, but the ripples in time from them have not affected future Jade at all.**

 **Future Jade has yet to feel the ripples in time, Tori is planning on making.**

It had been some hours after Tori had taken the last of her stuff and left. Jade who had retreated to her study after Tori left, had spent some time working on a horror story and listening to the thunderstorm outside.

She hadn't written anything in some time and wanted to get back to writing. She knew she needed an outlet for her very mixed and strong feelings.

It was just past 7 in the evening and while the rain continued, the thunderstorm part has long since passed. Jade emerged from her study and began a walk around the house.

She was quick to notice a number of things absent; Tori's things. There were spots where pictures of bright sunny places once sat, an empty table where Tori used to always keep a vase of flowers.

Jade kept going all through the house and indeed all traces of Tori had been removed.

But Jade, who earlier told Tori she wanted her out of her life, felt no relief. In fact she felt quite, alone, empty and depressed.

Their marriage had started to die some time ago, but today it took its last breath.

"I should be happy. She's gone. I can do what I want. Why do I feel this way?" Murmured Jade. as she brushed back some of her greying hair.

She started to the kitchen and on her way, noticed something in one of the wastebaskets. It looked like a framed photo.

Pulling it out, she could immediately see it had been thrown in there with such force, the glass had cracked. Looking at the picture itself, only deepened Jade's sadness and depression..

She recognized it as the one taken at her 23rd birthday party. It was a tender moment between them and probably Tori's favorite picture of all time. Jade loved the picture as well.

Jade gazed at the photo and traced he finger around Tori's outline. It wasn't long before a single tear ran down her cheek.

"It wasn't supposed to end this way Tori. We were supposed to grow old together. Now I'm all alone. We tore it apart. Why?"

Thinking back to the horrible fight they had earlier, Jade quickly began to regret what she had said. Most particularly, the things she said about Trina. It was unfair and cruel, concluded Jade.

The regrets in Jade's mind quickly began to multiply and for a moment, she considered calling Tori. Part of her wanted to reach out.

Jade's courage quickly left her and the depressed and very sad, former wife of Tori Vega, put the picture down on the table and walked away.

From there she sat down in a chair and saying nothing, just forlornly starred at the rain as it bounced off the window.

 **So Tori's view of the past has been changed by the revelation that Cat was cheating on Robbie with Beck. It so disgusted Tori she decided to go ahead and call off the date with Jade.**

 **Unknown to Tori, future Jade is full of regrets herself.**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Useless factoid: The social security number Tori rattles off as Jade's. It's in fact that of Former US President, Richard M Nixon.**

 **Last note: Tori talking about Super Pac's or political Action committees, being funded by foreign powers. That's never been alleged about any super pac but I have often guessed that foreign movements, would try to anonymously donate to them in order to attempt to influence US Elections. It's not all that far fetched and something I think could happen. My 2 cents.**


	4. Ripples

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 4 – Ripples**

 **Tori's POV.**

I left lunch feeling betrayed, angry and bitter. Over the years, Robbie has remained a good friend. After school, he started to publish sci-fi stories he had written and eventually became a writer for a number of science fiction shows and movies. He's was married once in the future, but it didn't last long.

But he has always been a friend to both Jade and I; never once taking sides. Having Cat and Beck do that to him really burned me. It burned my memory of the past. I never noticed it the first time, but now; I'm more cynical and have cheated myself. I know the signs perfectly well and I saw them plain as day.

Seeing Cat playing footsie with Beck, just proved it.

It also caused me to flash back to all the fights, the pain, everything bad that went with our failed marriage. It was a sham from the start. I need to stop this disaster before it ever starts. I'll be better off and Jade won't be able to blame any of her failures on me.

After lunch was Sikowitz's class. I had been looking forward to seeing him again. In my time he had long since retired from Hollywood Arts. He lives in Chicago now and spends his free time helping, to run a small theatre company.

I purposely came in late and sat as far from Jade as possible. I just didn't want to deal with her until I pulled the trigger. I'm going to do it, but it's not easy. I find myself not able to look at her. I just can't seeing her, just brings up too many feelings in me. I avoided her in class, the rest of the whole day.

Somehow, I made it through the rest of this bizarre day of days. Not only am I a 48 year old in my 17 year's old self's body, but I have to break up with my ex-wife, before I've even dated her. I made it but must have looked like a zombie

I think of it this way, if wasn't meant to change anything then why am I here?

Finally the end of the day came. I was not on the verge of freedom, but at the same time a nervous wreck.

I came around the corner and there I saw her. Jade was at her locker, with a muted expression as she went about putting her books back in her locker.

It was now or never so I gathered what courage I had and like an executioner, walked towards my victim.

 **No One's POV**

 **32 Years later.**

It was around 9:00 O'clock in the evening when the rain finally died down. Jade who had been sitting quietly in a chair staring out the window felt the need for fresh air.

She had been going over the events that led them to this spot. The only thing she concluded was this is not what she had wanted. In fact, instead of being happy to be divorced, Jade was getting more and more depressed.

Needing some fresh air, Jade decided to take a walk on the beach. Stepping out onto her patio, she took a deep breath of the cool night air. Jade had always like taking walks after the rain, the air was always so cool and refreshing.

Tonight was no exception.

It was already dark with the full moon peering out behind some clouds giving the deserted beach an eerie look.

Jade was alone, save for the sounds of party several houses up that had moved outside.

"What now!" Muttered Jade.

What had started off so good, had crumbled into nothing. As she continued to walk, she found herself thinking on the incident which she felt was the turning point.

The accident.

Jade had warned Tori against signing up with this particular record company and they had at least one fight on the subject. Jade felt they were untrustworthy and cut corners. Now the same could possibly be said about most if not all record companies, but this one Jade felt was the worst of the lot.

Tori of course wanted to be the pop star and signed anyway.

They did put out her album and as Tori hoped she became a star. But Jade still didn't like the company. The accommodations they always put her were cheap and when they would send a car, it would rarely be a limo. Jade felt Tori deserved better treatment, but Tori didn't seem to mind.

But it was the accident that changed things. It was a special free 4th of July concert at a large city park. The record company instead of hiring a reputable company to furnish and set up the stage, hired a company with cut rates and a history of safety problems.

The first two songs of the concert went fine, then disaster struck. The stage gave way and collapsed, causing the lights above to come down.. Later on it was found that not only was the stage not set up correctly, but defective and broken parts were used.

Tori was horribly injured along with 3 members of her band and 2 members of the audience.

Any injury Tori could have recovered from, any injury but one. Tori had been hit by debris and her neck badly cut. They saved her life and her voice, but not the ability to sing.

"You were never the same after that?' Mused Jade sadly.

Besides the loss of her singing voice, Tori got sued, along with the record company by the other injured band members. The record company promptly dropped Tori and declared bankruptcy.

They soon faced hospital bills, lawsuits and Jade took a sitcom job. It was a steady income that would help them through the mess.

But Tori was never the same. Ever since the day she was told she'd never sing, she remained angry and bitter. Frequently she took out her anger at Jade. Not physically but she had much shorter temper which Jade dealt with as patently as she could. She never dealt with that anger and it festered. Jade's patience eventually ran out.

There were other things the loss of the baby, Jade's own frustrations about losing good movie rolls due to the sitcom, infidelity. When Jade learned of Tori's unfaithfulness, it stung badly and she struck back in her own particular way.

But it was the accident that started it all.

"That's where my Tori died. I've been alone ever since."

Now Jade was left alone on a beach, with a broken heart, pondering the ruins of her marriage.

"What do I do now?"

 **32 Years earlier**

As she approached Jade, Tori replayed the last argument in her head in order to steel her resolve. She needed to as deep down she could hear a chorus of voices telling her to stop. But Tori, ignored them and pressed on.

"Do it Tori! Do it." Said Tori to herself as she stepped walked up.

"Jade?" Said Tori as she came up behind the Goth

Shutting her locker, Jade turned around with a raised eyebrow

"Vega?"

Tori could hear that chorus of voices get louder as she mentally prepared her speech. Her heart was pounding and stomach quickly filling with butterflies. It was now or never.

"I need to talk to you about tomorrow night?"

Suddenly having a very bad feeling, Jade frowned. "What?"

Tori looked down slightly as she avoided looking at Jade's eyes. She couldn't look into them.

"I…don't think it's a good idea."

Her eyes going cold, Jade stepped forward. "Are you calling off our date?"

"Yes."

"WHY!" Snapped Jade.

Now the voices in her head were more than saying no, they were screaming.

"She doesn't love me, she never will!" Thought Tori, as she stifled the voices of descent in her mind.

"Jade. We're just not compatible. I thought we might have been when I first asked you out and I'm sorry for wasting your time, but I just don't think it would work."

Jade who was caught off guard and at the moment feeling rather stung, exploded. "So you ask me out and then just call it off. WHY? AND DON'T TELL ME YOU THOUGHT We weren't compatible. I didn't think that mattered it was that we'd be good together, but it seems I was wrong. WHY?"

Jade had pressed hard and Tori who was used to pressing back, did so, letting out some of her emotional baggae.

"Jade it won't work, it just won't work. You said you wished you never went out with me. That I was nothing but a giant fucking mistake. So there it is, Jade you're getting what you want!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO SAY IT!" Retorted Tori, with fury.

Though she was outwardly very angry, internally Jade was actually rather devastated. She had really been looking forward to his and having the rug pulled out from under her, hurt very badly.

But this bullshit about stuff she would say, sent her anger over the top. Jade swiftly slapped Tori across the face.

"If you don't want to date me, than say you don't want to date me. Just cut the bullshit. BITCH!"

Tori closed her eyes, expecting another slap or a punch in the gut. Instead all she felt was a rush of air as Jade stormed off. She did so quickly so Tori would not see the tears in her eyes.

Alone again, Tori sighed. "It's done."

 **32 years later.**

Tori had tossed a proverbial stone into the river of time and from her actions the ripples ran further and further outward. Now they were speeding directly towards an unsuspecting older Jade.

Jade has spent more than an hour walking up the beach and found herself thinking about Tori. It had ended up so badly and that simply didn't sit right.

"I said some horrible things to her. Not just tonight but a lot of other nights. I need to apologize, for that and a lot of other things. I can't just leave it like this. It's not supposed to end this way. I know it, I feel it."

Making a fateful decision Jade reached to her smartwatch to call Tori. She had no idea what she'd say, but she needed to talk. Deep down she hoped, though it was a small hope, that they could maybe even start again. Either way she had to speak to Tori.

Just as she went to call Tori, the first ripples of time hit her.

She had just pulled up the holographic display when Jade suddenly cringed in what could be described as searing pain that shot from her toes to her head. Even more strange, that for a split second, Jade felt like she no longer existed.

Regardless, Jade who was in blinding pain let out an agonizing groan, as she collapsed into the sand.

She awoke a few minutes later on a deck chair surrounded by people. It was then she realized she happened to be passing by the house where he party had taken place.

A man in his late 30's, with brown hair was kneeling by her.

"Are you alright?"

The pain was probably the most intense she had ever felt, but thankfully it lasted only a few moments. But while that subsided, her mind felt completely scrambled.

"I think I passed out."

"Yes you did. My name is Brent, I'm a paramedic. I was attending the party and someone out here on the deck saw you faint. I was worried you were having a heart attack. I checked your pulse and heart rate, their elevated, but no signs of that. Does your left arm hurt?'

Jade shook her head. "No. I'm fine, I think I just fainted. I've been under a lot of stress the last few weeks."

"I can call an ambulance."

Jade started to get up, which she did with only a bit of difficulty. "No, that's not necessary. I'll be fine."

Jade suddenly paused and said. "I never said that. Then Tori said, you're going to?"

Steve put a hand on Jade's shoulder. "No one said anything like that to you. I think I should call someone."

"No. That was said to me a long time ago, but" Jade shook her head with confusion. "That's not right."

"I think I'll call someone."

"NO! I'm fine." Jade suddenly barked as she ran off.

Jade ran home, trying to make sense of the jumbled thoughts in her head. As she arrived home and sat down to catch her breath, she suddenly realized that she didn't feel fine.

Besides the jumbled thoughts in her mind, she had this vague feeling of dread. It felt like something was creeping up on her. It was a disconcerting feeling that she couldn't quite make sense of or shake.

Jade then pushed it out of her mind and told herself, it was simply stress getting to her. Not feeling well, she decided to turn in.

As she walked up to her bedroom those words, Tori had said so long ago, ran through her head.

"YOU'RE GOING TO SAY IT!"

But her mind was a complete jumble of images and memories, some familiar and some very strange.

"That's when she broke our date….but I remember her not breaking the date as well. She said it and she didn't say it. I'll call Tori tomorrow. I need to go to bed."

As she lay in bed, she tried to unjumble her mind. The whole thing was barely comprehensible to Jade as she tried to make sense of the fact that she remembered Tori breaking off the date. But at the same time, she remembered Tori not breaking the date. It was like two different memories of the same moment, existed at the same time in her head.

Jade had no idea what had happened. All she knew was that she didn't feel right.

She hoped it was simply stress, of the fight and the divorce.

But that ever creeping feeling of dread that she couldn't shake, gave her the impression that wasn't the case.

Before she pushed it out of her mind and succumbed to sleep, she seemed to observe one last thing. In the memory where Tori didn't break off the date, the colors seemed to be slightly faded. The memory looked a bit like a photograph that had been left in the sun too long.

Her last thought before sleep was. "It's stress…..I hope."

 **So Tori dropped the bomb and called off their first date.**

 **As the ripples in time, hit her Jade passes out and suddenly feels very strange. She also seems to remembering things two different ways and one seems to be fading.**

 **What will happen next? What will Tori do in the past and how will Jade in the future be affected. The most important question, can she do anything about it.**


	5. Sisters

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 5 – Sisters.**

 **No One's POV.**

For at least a full minute after Jade quickly left, Tori just stood there, trying to process it all.

She had done it. She had called off their first date and that was it. They go their separate ways and everyone is better.

There was that voice, in fact voices in her head that told her this was a mistake. But Tori had silence them and banished all regrets deep into her mind.

So having rid herself of Jade and suppressed doubts relating to it, Tori felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Happily, she pumped her fists in the air. "I did it. I'm free."

A moment later she suddenly remembered that Trina didn't like waiting and unless she hurried to the parking lot, she'd be free, to walk home.

Like a prisoner set free from confinement, Tori dashed out of Hollywood arts. The sun was shining, she felt great and as far as she was concerned, the world was her oyster.

Though as she headed out meet Trina's car, she found herself looking to see if she could see Jade.

Jade was nowhere to be seen.

Quickly disregarding Jade, Tori hurried up to Trina's car where she found the elder Vega waiting.

"You look rather upbeat, what's going on." Noted Trina.

"We'll uh…..it's not easy to explain."

"Try me."

"I broke my date with Jade."

"You what?"

"It's no big deal. I gave it some thought and simply concluded it was all wrong between us. So to not waste any of her time or mine, to stop things in their tracks. No one gets hurt and each of us goes happily on their way. Better now than later on when we've found we've wasted our time together." Reasoned Tori.

Trina scrunched her face for a moment in puzzlement, but none the less, looked somewhat amused. "I don't get it, you go on for weeks telling me how much you like her, trying to get the courage up to ask the pale demon out, then you do and you're really excited. Until today, when you suddenly become a whole lot more sensible."

"What's wrong with being sensible?"

"Nothing, but I just don't get it, you're not really sensible."

"You should talk!" Tori shot back, enjoying being able to bicker with her sister again.

Trina grunted and motioned to the car. "Come on get in."

They got in the car and as soon as they were out of the parking lot, Trina asked. "Don't get me wrong, think you're making the right decision, but aren't you afraid of what she'll do to you?"

"Not as much as 23 years of marriage." Answered Tori, without thinking.

"What?"

"Oh…just speculation, you know some people get together, get married and years down the line they find they were never right for each other."

Trina let out a laugh. "And you think Jade would ever want to marry you?"

"She would have! We would have gotten married on a beach in Jamaica. I in a white dress and Jade in black with with a black parasol to keep the sun off her. "

Trina shot Tori a rather dubious look. "Ok….that's an awfully specific speculation and suddenly you don't want to, because you now feel, you're better off without her….that's assuming she simply won't kill you in your sleep tonight!"

"I…I…was just guessing what a possible wedding could be like."

"Fine, but you never should have messed with her to begin with. I just which I could have seen the expression on her face. Dumped by you of all people, that's worse than getting shot down by Sinjin. That probably knocked her down a peg or two. I can't wait to rub it….."

"Don't" Replied Tori quickly, cutting her sister off.

"Why not?"

"Trina, I broke the date, I'm glad I did, but please don't complicate it anymore. Just leave her alone."

"Why are you so concerned about her now?"

"Trina I just want to make a clean break. Just leave her alone. "

As much as Tori had convinced herself she had done the right thing, she simply didn't like the thought of Trina giving Jade a hard time about it. That and such an action would only make Tori feel bad and Tori was done with feeling bad.

"Fine. I'll leave the big bad wolf alone."

"Thank you….hey how about we go and get something to eat. Just the Vega sisters. I think mom said this morning we're just having leftovers."

Trina was already puzzled by Tori's change of heart regarding Jade, but this really did the trick.

"First you dumped the, pale goddess, as you once called her and now you want to spend time with me, just who are you and what have you done with Tori?"

"Aww..come on. We haven't done anything in years…."

Trina raised an eyebrow. "Years? "

Tori mentally cursed herself for misspeaking again. "Um…er….it just seems like years we've done anything. Come on…"

"Ok" Replied Trina, not sounding horribly enthused about it. "But I get the pick the place, someplace where I can meet lots of guys."

"I'm fine with that?"

"So are you done being weird?"

"Yes Trina, but I would like to talk to you about proper breast cancer prevention. You know that a woman should have a mammogram…."

As Tori droned on about breast cancer and how to prevent it, Trina rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a very long car ride."

Upon arriving home, Tori turned to Trina. "I'll get changed and we can go out."

Trina suddenly stopped. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Tori thought for a moment, "Can't be dinner cause it's leftovers. I don't know."

"Homework?"

Tori's face fell. "Homework? I have to do homework?"

"You remember mom and dad's rules, No going out until homework is done."

"Crap! I had forgotten about all that. How Quaint. Come on, let's forget that."

Holly Vega, who had just come up from the basement and heard the exchange, said sternly. "You know the rule young lady, no going out until homework is done."

Tori couldn't help but not the irony that she had escaped all the horrors that the future had to offer, bad marriage, house payments, career ending injury, only to be stymied by undone homework. It hardly seemed fair.

"Fine" Huffed Tori as she headed upstairs.

After a frustrating hour and half of trying to remember how to do algebra Tori came down and headed out with Trina. This time she made a more concerted effort to not mess up and refer to current events in the past tense.

But besides that, Tori loved being able to spend time with her sister again. Trina picked a fish restaurant near one of the larger piers. She said she hoped to see some of the tanned guys on the beach.

Tori mostly let Trina talk and go on about how great she was. It was something that Tori found annoying when she was younger, but since had grown nostalgic for it.

Halfway through dinner, Trina stopped. "Is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"You've barely said anything?"

"Oh I was just listening to you talk." The Latina said as she took a bite of her fish.

"There's you being strange again? You never let me talk that long? Tori, is something wrong?"

Tori shook her head. "No, not anymore? All my problems are…in the past."

"Tori I don't get you. First you're reasonable, then you listen intently. Now you're all calm and like, my problems are all behind me. It's like you've matured over night?"

"Do you like it?" Said Tori who felt flattered.

"No. It's weird."

Tori quickly frowned.

"Tori, I mean, you're just not yourself. I can't help but get the feeling something wrong. Just today, but you look once and a while like you just don't fit. It's kind of just a strange feeling."

"Trina, look I know I seem different and in a way you're right. But can we just enjoy the evening out. A person only gets so many chances for a night out. Shame to waste it."

"Yeah….I'm waiting it with you." Growled Trina with mock annoyance. I had the chance to ask out Todd Brigg's but Angela Green beat me too it."

Tori laughed. I think you lucked out there?"

"Why?"

Pretending to look into a crystal ball like some gypsy fortuneteller, Tori said. "My crystal ball tells me, that Todd, who may be handsome now, will balloon up to about 270 pounds and wind up as plumbing supply, distributor."

"So that's what it says."

Tori without knowing it, gave a Jade like smirk. "The ball never lies."

Looking amused, Trina leaned across the table. "Is that so."

"I know so. I know all."

"So what about Briana Stuart, what happens to that rich snob."

Tori took a drink of her soda and sighed. "She becomes richer and snobbier, will even have her own reality series. You hope that people like that would get some comeuppance, but sometimes, no."

"You do know all. What about Angela Ng. "

"Hit's it big on Broadway. She'll win a Tony award. She eventually goes onto teach at Julliard."

Trina was having fun playing into the charade, not realizing that it wasn't a charade. Tori was actually telling her what was going to happen. "What happens to me? Do I become rich and famous?"

Of course that was the one question that Tori dreaded having to answer. In reality her sister struggles as an actress, and eventually gives up on show business. Later she opens a moderately successful nail salon and finds a nice man, but dies of breast cancer before she can really enjoy any of it.

Just as Tori was about to think of a suitable lie, Trina put out her hand. "Stop! you know what Nostradamus? Don't tell me, I wanna be surprised!"

Feeling like a shit, Tori put on a fake smile. "I guess, sometimes, ignorance is bliss."

They continued eating and after a moment's thought, asked. "What do you think of Robbie?"

"Why do you ask that?'

Tori shrugged. "Just wondering."

"He's ok, except for that creepy puppet."

Tori let that thought drop and the conversation continued on. Tori found herself glad there was no more talk of the future. She really didn't want to think about it. She tried to forget what would happen or had happened and tried to focus on what she could make happen.

After dinner they walked along the beach while watching the sun set with a number of other people doing the same.

"Trina?"

"Yes."

"You're the best sister ever."

Trina laughed. "I'm your only sister you nut."

Tori smiled, but at the same time had to fight from tearing up. "I know."

The next morning Tori returned to Hollywood arts, knowing that her future would be what she wanted. The morning wasn't without some nervousness as Tori wasn't sure what jade would do.

She had lived with that woman for more than 20 years and knew perfectly well that if pissed off enough she could be a very nasty person.

At her locker she couldn't help but turn her head to see Jade. She was there, at her locker. Tori couldn't help but notice her shoulders were slightly hunched, though she could not see her face.

Tori of course wanted to see her face, she wanted to know what Jade was thinking. She stopped herself after realizing she could not let any of her feelings interfere with her new future.

Though she turned and looked once again and this time, Jade was gone.

Tori realized that she really needed to keep herself from getting sentimental. So she focused on that last fight they had and all the negative emotions that accompanied it. The last few years had been pretty rough and Tori still very much affected by all the hostility, the anger and the fights, simply wanted to cut free and let loose.

Just then she spotted the signup for Sikowtiz's latest musical, "Bye Bye Birdy." Originally Tori, not wanting to blow things with Jade after their very good first date, tried and for and won the lesser part of Kim MacAfee, while Jade won the female lead, which was the character of Rosie Alvarez.

Tori quickly, grabbed her books and walked to the signup sheet. For the part of Rosie, there was Jade's name and no others. That was no surprise as no one dared to go against her for the lead.

"Sorry Jade. I'm going to shine, not you. I've stood in your shadow far too long." Muttered Tori as she put her name under Jades.

As she turned away, Andre came up. The look of concern on his face, told Tori something was on his mind.

"Hey Andre. What's up?"

Andre shuffled his feet for a moment. "I know it's none of my business, but why did you break your date with jade. I thought it was supposed to be tonight?"

The fact that it had already gotten around, quickly annoyed the Latina. "Who told you?"

"Cat did. I guess Jade told her. But why?"

Looking down the hallway, Tori could see Cat walking down the hallway holding Robbie's' hand.

Hiding her disgust, Tori turned to Andre. "Because I'm being honest for once. It won't work and perhaps it's cruel to break a date, what's more cruel, breaking a date or stringing someone along. Wasting their time, telling them you want to be with them, when you don' t or never did."

Andre nodded slowly, but looked somewhat perplexed.

"I guess…but….." Andre said, letting his voice trail off.

"But what?"

"Sorry Tori, but this doesn't seem like you? I thought you liked Jade."

Tori quickly grew irritated. "It is me. But you'll have to excuse me, I have to get to class. See you later."

As Andre watched Tori walk off, he found himself thinking an odd thought. A thought totally unrelated to Tori's odd behavior.

It was how Tori, walked more like the teachers than the students.

After a moment, the perplexed Andre threw up his hands.

"I don't get it, I just don't get it."

 **So Tori spent some quality time with her sister, but takes steps that will only further antagonize Jade.**

 **I almost forgot, thanks to Invader Johnny.**


	6. Back in the spotlight

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 6 – Back in the spotlight.**

 **Tori's POV.**

With Andre gone, I went about my day. It's fun being back in school, mostly. While I live the performing part, choir, acting class, the more mundane things, English, history and Math bore the crud out of me.

I did wonder if Jade would retaliate and I knew it was more than possible. But the few times I saw her, she appeared to totally ignore me.

Being around these other students is odd at times, as while walking down the hallway I was behind wto guys, who were excitedly talking about the upcoming game Gears of war 4. The first one who had brown hair, was showing the second was who had blonde hair, some screenshots of the upcoming game on his phone.

"I can't wait. This game is going to be so fucking awesome." Said the first one, with great excitement.

"When can we reserve our copies?" Answer the 2nd one, who was just as hyped as the second one.

"I don't know."

"I hope they announce the release date soon."

I'm not sure, but maybe it was their unbridled enthusiasm for a game which I saw recently, from my perspective, for 25 cents, in the bargin bin at an antiques store, that I burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it, you two so excited about that piece of ancient junk. You might as well, just play with rocks."

Both of their faces quickly fell at my dissing the game.

Finally one spoke up. "You got something better?"

"Yes boys. Sony's Total emersion gaming. Not just virtual reality because, not only does it look absolutely real, but if you get shot in the shoulder, you feel it feel real pain, you get hit by an explosion you feel the blast, when the alien monster attacks, you can smell it's breath and It's all in your living room. You can even fight hand to hand with the bad guys. Can your gears of war game do that. Nooooo… It can't. I hear they'll come out with an app version for the latest smart watches."

There was a moment of silence as the two appeared to try to process what I had just described. From the looks on their faces which lit up, I gathered, they really liked the sound of total emersion gaming.

"I want that….." The first one, squeaked.

I grinned and slapped him in the shoulder. "You'll just have to wait for Christmas…..2045…..Ha, Ha, Ha…Enjoy your rocks, boys."

I then left the boys, who looked quite crestfallen, behind.

I've seen what the future offers and to see them so excited about something so old, and primitive seemed so utterly stupid and childish.

After the next class, I ran into Beck. I used to like Beck. He seemed like a person who really cared. But the latest revelation about him and Cat, really trashed my opinion about both of them. While in the future, I hadn't seen him in some time, Robbie lived nearby and was always a very good friend. To know that he's doing this to Robbie really burns me.

"Hey Tori." He said with his best concerned face, as he causally walked up.

Smiling back and resisting to punch in his perfect teeth in, I greeted him.

"Hey Beck. What's up?"

"Look, I know it's none of my business…"

Continuing to smile, I cut him off. "No it's not. But for the record, Jade is a very talented and special person and I do mean that. That said however, I've come to the conclusion that we are not right for each other. I know it's very rude to call off a date, but better now than 32 years from now. So, as to not make things awkward during lunch, I'll eat somewhere else for a while. Any questions?"

His mouth opened slowly as if he really didn't know what to say. Or perhaps he sensed the hostility under my smile. Either way, like the two guys in the corridor, I had quickly taken the wind from his sails.

"No questions. Looks like you know what you're doing. At least you're being honest." He said as he dropped his shoulders.

Beck then walked off, without saying another thing.

What I said about Jade, I really did mean. Even after all this time, all we've been through, I can't deny her talents or the fact that she is a very unique individual. Most people sleepwalk through life, Jade lives it. But that's all gone now.

My bigger and brighter future awaits.

I continued on with my day and later on encountered Cat, whom when she asked about it, I told her pretty much the same thing as Beck. She frowned and said nothing else.

At lunch I ate with some of the girls from Choir, who happened to be sitting out of sight of my former table. They were a good bunch but I found myself all too aware of their fates. It makes it hard to talk to a person about what they want to do, when you know what they'll end up as. They say knowing everything would be great, but I've learned that at time, it can be rather unpleasant.

Near the end of the day, I saw something that peaked my interest. Every couple of months or so at Hollywood Arts, they have voluntary talent showcase. So students can perform for other and show off their abilities. It's usually right after school and people can sign up. They can sing, dance, perform a scene from a play, anything. There was one, this Friday and there was one slot left open.

Originally I didn't sign up. I think it was because that was the night of our second date. I had done the two previous ones and didn't feel like doing it, regardless. But this was the perfect opportunity for me to make my comeback or in this case my glorious debut. As I said I performed before, but now I can really put on a show and I can do one of my hit songs. If I get Sinjin's help with the lights, I can really blow them away.

After school, at home I quickly began to plan. Normally these weren't big deals. But this was going to really be something. My last performance I was up there with a microphone and not much else.

After an hour two of thought I decided to give them something they would be familiar with. My second number one song, was a remake of Blondie's, Rapture. It was number one for 3 weeks. I even learned the final guitar part, for when I did it in concert. I even remembered my dancing steps in concert, the lights the whole works. I only had a day or so, but if I worked hard I could really blow them away. Show Jade just how big I'm going to be. The guitar part will be huge as at this time I don't know how to play one. I wouldn't learn for several years. I never progressed beyond a few cords, but that song I could play.

The next couple of days were busy with me working, like mad on duplicating my concert experience as close as I could. I even borrowed a guitar from the music department and boned practiced again. I was getting ready for a real performance, my first in many years and I was excited.

My friends were around but I was too busy for them. Jade much to my surprise, never retaliated or did anything else. She just ignored me. Deep down that bothered me, but I just pushed it out of my mind.

Finally Friday came and I was hyped. I was so hyped I even told my friends, all except Jade of course. But I knew she would hear about it. I hoped she would come so I could put it in her face, I wanted to antagonize her. I'm not even sure why, maybe to make sure we never would end up going out. Really put a stake in it.

Finally the showcase came and the asphalt café was packed, with the stage set up at one end. I was the 2nd to last to go on, but I wanted to go last, leave show them what I can do. So I talked to the person after me and got them to switch. Peaking out I could see my friend and much to my delight, Jade was there, looking quite dour.

You told me I was mistake Jade, well I'll show you.

The other acts were a few singers, two bands, dancers, a comedian.

Ever since that horrible 4th of July I've been wanting to get back on stage, get back to my place.

Finally my time came. After the act before me, I quickly setup the stage and got Sinjin ready. He was more than willing to help.

In concert, I had a whole band behind me, but not having time, I used the track from the original album, with the exception of the final guitar part, which I was able to digitally erase. The computers of this day are primitive but I managed it.

Finally Principal Helen came up.

"Here it is, the last act of the evening, singing the Blondie Song, Rapture, Tori Vega. Let's give her a hand."

As the music and lights came up, I felt a charge a thrill that I hadn't felt in years. Charging out onto the stage, I was back.

I had set up the stage reminiscent of the original music video, a street scene, with some scenery I borrowed from the theatre department. I even made a few quick cutouts of people and painted them. There also a cutout for the aforementioned man from mars, in the song.

I had lights, I had a video projecting bits of the music video on the one of the walls.

The lights were dim for the intro to the song, but once my part came on, the lights came up. I broke into the song, powering it through, doing my steps, dancing around the stage. Never had I felt so alive and in no time I had the audience. I couldn't really see them but they were soon on their feet.

My production was far more elaborate than any of the groups before me.

I broke into rap portion of the song, not missing a single beat or a single word. With each passing second I could tell they were more and more into it. I could feel my blood pounding and hear the cheering and I ate it up. It occurred to me later that I made the other acts look like rank amateurs but I didn't care.

Finally I got to the guitar part, and when I got to the last verse about Guitars I pulled out mine, which was hidden behind one of the cutout figures, strapped it on and ripped into the final solo.

As soon as the song ended, the crowd went nuts. I had blown them away.

I was back and the world was mine for the taking.

 **32 years later.**

 **No One's POV**

Jade slept restlessly that night. The rain had started up again after midnight and kept going until dawn. Yesterday had been that final horrible argument with Tori. Then she had gone out later and starting to feel badly about how things ended, started to call Tori.

Only she felt this strange pain and collapsed. When she woke, she felt very odd. Her memories seemed confused and jumbled and she realized she was starting to remember things twice.

Once how it happened originally and again how it happened a second time; only the second time was radically different.

Waking up from a restless sleep, just after 8 in the morning, Jade hoped she would feel better.

But she didn't.

She actually felt worse.

While physically she felt fine, her memories were even more confused than before. Now in addition to the memory of their second date, she now had a different memory of Tori singing at the talent showcase. Or more to the point, showing off at the talent showcase.

Beyond that, she remembered that feeling of dread she had felt the night before. But now it felt just a bit closer, slightly more oppressive.

It felt like something was slowly creeping up behind her and in fact several times she turned around to see if anything was coming up behind her.

But there was never anything there.

She had her cup of coffee and tried to make sense of it. The more she thought of those days 32 years ago, the more confused she felt. By her 3rd cup, Jade was convinced she was having some sort of breakdown.

"What the fuck is happening to me."

She didn't know what to do what to think. By 9:00, Jade who was feeling increasingly unsettled, decided to call Tori.

There was no answer at either her new apartment or on her smart watch, both went to holomail.

"Tori, it's me. I'm probably the last person you'd expect to call, but I need to talk to you. Please call me." Said Jade in a quick message, with a strained voice.

She needed to talk to someone, so she called the one other person she felt she could confide in; Robbie. There was another reason she called him, but it seemed silly. He wrote science fiction for TV and movies and duplicate memories seemed right up his alley.

Using voice only, she called Robbie who picked up after 3 rings.

"Hello Jade." Said Robbie, who sounded a bit frazzled.

"Robbie. I need to talk to someone. I think I'm going nuts."

"Um….I'm not sure Jade. I don't feel well today. Kinda strange?"

Not feeling well was normal, people feel sick all the time, but him adding the word, strange, caught her attention.

"Strange how?"

"It's nothing Jade, my mind playing tricks on me. I've been working hard on a writing project for the network. Probably just stress."

Jade bit her lip and decided to try something. "Are you remembering things, twice?"

There was a dead silence on the line for several seconds, before he finally answered.

"How did you know?" Answered Robbie, cautiously. "I remember that talent showcase, back in high school where Tori played the guitar. She left and went to Andrea Chang's party after that. She impressed the cool crowd. But I also remember her not performing as she was on a date with you."

Jade was now even more confused and worried as now it was happening to Robbie.

"Robbie are the memories of Tori not performing, are they….."

"Sort of starting to fade? Like a photo left in the sun too long."

Jade's voice dropped. "Yes. I think we need to talk. Cause either both of us are having the same mental breakdown or…"

"Something odd is happening."

"Yes. I think we need to talk."

"I agree, let me take a quick shower, I'll be over in an hour. Later Jade."

"See you Robbie."

As she hung up, Jade turned and looked to the horizon out over the ocean. While it was clear now, another set of dark clouds hung ominously on the horizon.

Not able to take her eye off the clouds, Jade found herself reciting a line from Macbeth.

"By the pricking of my thumb's, something wicked this way comes."

After another moment Jade sighed. "Please god, let this just be a breakdown….."

Because of it wasn't, Jade realized, that meant something might just be coming for her.

But what?

 **Authors note. For the record, I have simply moved the time period that the Victorious gang is at Hollywood arts into the present. Tori Vega and Jade West are both 17 in 2016 and were born in 1999 as a result. Future Jade is currently in the year 2048.**

 **So Tori is cutting loose, reclaiming fame and sticking it to Jade. People change over time and Tori is older and still effected by the bad marriage and the loss of her career, so she is obviously making vastly different choices than she would have the first time.**

 **She's older and more knowledgeable but, is she any wiser?**

 **But Jade is starting to notice, what can she do?**

 **Sony's total immersion gaming is obviously made up. Gears of war 4 is due out later in the year, but more than likely at some point in the future, one will end up in a bargain bin somewhere, maybe even for 25 cents.**

 **The line from Macbeth is from Act IV, Scene I.**


	7. Blown Away

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 7 – Blown away.**

 **No One's POV.**

Tori was feeling hyped as she stepped off the stage to what she could only describe as rapturous applause.

Immediately a group of well wishers, came to congratulate her.

"That was awesome." Said one girl, who looked totally impressed.

"You blew me away." Said another student.

As she received her adulation, Tori looked up to where Jade was. She wanted really wanted to see Jade's reaction. Would it be a look of envy or bewilderment. Tori, much to her disappointment, didn't get to find out as Jade was nowhere in sight.

The others were there, just getting out of their seats. They looked more confused, than anything.

Turning her head Tori could see Andrea Chang and her friends walk up. Andrea's group of friends were comprised of the richest kids in school, aka the cool crowd. Tori remembered the group and from recollection, she found them a bit snobbish. But they weren't terrible, like the stereotypical rich kids you see in movies. They didn't, play pranks, bully anyone or put them down. They just ignored the people they didn't like or approve of.

Tori knew that Andrea would eventually give up on show business and join her family's shipping firm where rose to some high position.

Andre came up and smiled. "Tori, that was great, we all loved it."

"Thank you. I put a lot of work into it. If you're going to do something, do it right."

"Hey Tori, were having a party at my place after this. Why don't you come along?"

For a moment Tori was torn as her friends were just getting up, but she quickly decided to go hand with the cool crowd, something she never got to do the first time.

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Great, you can ride with me."

Tori left with the group and rode in Andrea's brand new Camaro. As promised, there was a party, with some people from Hollywood arts and others from the same social circle as Andrea and her friends. It was held at Andrea's beach house and Tori found herself having a great time as everyone treated her rather nicely. They even had a full scale karaoke setup and Tori again got a chance to wow the crowed with her voice.

The rest of the weekend, Tori spent either doing homework or spent time with her sister.

Monday finally came and Tori was hyped for a different reason. Today was the day for the auditions for Bye Bye Birdie, the musical that Tori had decided to try out for the lead.

She was at her locker and getting ready for the day when Andre came up.

"Hey I didn't get a chance to tell you, but your performance was great. Really professional looking. I didn't know you could play the guitar."

"I don't really, I had known one or two chords, I just practiced that little bit a whole lot."

It was then Andre's demeanor shifted from congratulatory to somewhat serous. "Tell me, are you really going out for the lead in Bye Bye Birdie?"

"Yes Andre, I am."

"Jade wants that."

"I know she does, but I'm within my rights to try out."

"Look, I don't know, but…..nevermmind. I'll see you later Tori." Andre then smiled weakly and walked off.

They day proceeded as normal with Tori, making her way through high school for the second time. Some parts she enjoyed some she did not. Her other friends, with the exception of Jade, all politely complimented her on her performance. Jade as she had been doing, just ignored Tori.

Finally the end of the day came and Tori wait outside the black box theatre where Sikowitz was holding auditions. There was a small crowd of people, milling about getting ready for their audtions. Tori even spotted her friends, who were all trying out themselves.

Not bothered by the presence of Jade, Tori walked up and grinned. "I'm hyped, are you guys ready."

"Vega, piss off." Retorted Jade sharply as she cracked some gum she was chewing.

Tori knew that Jade always chewed gum before an audition. It was something she did to bring her luck supposedly.

"I see you're still in awe of my performance."

"Hardly!" Scoffed Jade. "You're just showing off. Trying to make up for all your other shortcomings by acting like an ass."

Andre, Robbie, Beck and Cat all looked at each other with dismay.

"Sticks and stones…."

Jade quickly sneered and waived her hand. "You know what. I 'm glad you broke our date. It would have been a waste of time; probably bored the crap out of me. Hell, you probably can't even kiss."

Having grown accustomed to frequently arguing with Jade and not wanting back down, Tori stepped towards Jade.

"Is that so?"

Jade smirked. "I don't see anyone trying to knock down your door, so you must not be much more than a…..I'd say a pretty face, but that doesn't apply."

Tori began to turn away, but then quick as lighting, she turned back around, wrapped her arms around Jade and pulled the startled Goth in for a kiss.

Now Tori, having been married to Jade for more than 2 decades, knew from extensive experience, just how Jade liked to be held, how Jade liked to be kissed and just where Jade liked to be touched.

Just as Tori pressed her lips against Jades, she reached with one hand and gently began to stroke the back of her neck. That was Jade's most sensitive spot and touching it, always revved her up good.

At first Jade stiffened in utter shock, but Tori kept going, moving her fingers up and down her neck in just the right way that would drive Jade wild.

She knew she was taking a risk, that there was a chance that Jade would recover and quickly punch her lights out. But Tori was determined to make Jade eat her words, so she deepened the kiss kept going and slowly moved her tongue into Jade's mouth.

Not knowing what hit her or why Tori knew just how to touch her in such a way that literally made her knees felt weak, Jade found herself, inexorably surrendering to the kiss. Part of her wanted to punch Tori's in the face, but the rest of her felt all too good to care.

Even her tongue betrayed her by greeting the invader with a tender touch. In fact her whole body slowly began to heat up. It was like being engulfed in a wave a pure passion.

After a few more seconds of what felt like the most passionate experience in her life, Jade made a soft, but noticeable moan of pleasure.

Upon hearing that, Tori broke the kiss, stepped back, blew a bubble with the gum she had stolen Jade's mouth and grinned.

"I can't kiss huh, I guess I'll have to practice more."

"Tori Vega, it's your turn." Called out Sikowitz from the doorway to the theatre.

Now looking quite pleased with herself, Tori turned to Jade who was standing there, her jaw hanging open and a rather dazed look on her face.

"I'm not a mistake, I never was. Now I'm going to get that part. See ya…."

As Tori turned, leaving a speechless and very hot and bothered behind, Cat remarked.

"She stole your gum, from your mouth! That's not very nice."

The sound of snickering from several nearby boys quickly snapped Jade from her trance.

Pulling out her scissors, she quickly waved them around and barked.. "Next person that so much as even giggles, get this in the ribs."

Tori went and did her audition for the part and wanting to leave Jade hanging, left the back way. It was immensely pleasing to see Jade there with a dumb look on her face. In a way it made her feel like she had won that last argument with Jade.

What happened next she didn't quite expect.

The next morning, Tori was at her locker when out of the corner of her eye she spotted, Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie, who was holding Rex, approaching. Jade was nowhere in sight.

Their faces were serious, with a tinge of scorn thrown in and Tori knew something was up.

"What is it?" Said Tori, with a displeased grunt.

Beck stepped forward. "We wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Well we've been talking and in the last week, you're behavior has been rather…..strange."

Andre chimed in. "Yea, you're our friend and you've been acting funny. We're just concerned."

Tori, being much older mentally didn't feel like being lectured by teenagers. Also she didn't want her good mood spoiled by some stupid about friendship. "I'm just acting how I want and doing what I want."

"Yes" Beck continued. "But you're acting really out of sorts. First you break your date with Jade, then you act like you've got something to prove to her. As if you're better. You act like a show off at the thing the other night and you've been rather short with us."

Tori crossed her arms. "And your point is?"

"Well to put it bluntly, you're not really being a friend. You've always been a really good friend who cares about other people and this behavior isn't you."

It was the word, friend, which set Tori off. From nearly anyone else it wouldn't have mattered, but the fact that HE said it.

"So you guys are going lecture me on being a friend."

Robbie stepped forward, trying to diffuse the situation. "Perhaps a bad choice of words on Beck's part, "We're just worried Tori. Is something wrong?"

Her face hardening, Tori nodded. "Bad choice of words is right, especially by Beck. "

The Latina then turned her scorn on Beck himself. "You have no right to lecture me on the meaning of being a friend."

Then she turned to Cat, who had been silent. "Or you."

Andre and Robbie looked at each other in confusion as the whole thing begun to go sideways.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Andre.

Tori let out a rather loud and cynical laugh.

"What am I talking about? I'll tell you what I'm talking about. Beck and Cat having the fucking nerve to come here and lecture ME on what it means to be a friend. What a load of shit, considering they've been fucking each other behind Robbie's back." Hissed the Latina.

Now Tori knew that originally the affair would remain a secret and Robbie and Cat would break up several months later, but in her moment of anger, had dropped the bomb and exposed it.

Beck stiffened quickly and quickly ran through his mind, several ways of denying her accusation that would be convincing.

But before he could utter a word, Cat blurted out. "That's a lie, Beck and I haven't gone all the way yet!"

Beck quickly cringed as Cat realizing what she said; put her hand over her mouth.

There was a moment of shocked silence, broken only by the sounds of other students in the corridor. In that moment however, Robbie looking like he'd been punched in the stomach, turned ashen and stepped back.

Tears suddenly flooding her eyes, Cat reached out to Robbie. "I'm sorry…."

Robbie however quickly slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me!"

As Cat burst into tears, Robbie then turned to Beck, glaring coldly at him, even Rex who up to now had been silent, managed to somehow look angry.

Robbie then turned and left a stunned looking Andre, who after a moment glared himself at Cat and Beck. "You know Tori may be acting like a jerk, but at least she's honest about it. You two take the fucking cake. Friends my ass!"

Then he turned and left, leaving only Tori, a sobbing Cat and Beck who was turning pale.

Tori grabbed her books and slammed her locker shut. "Like I said, don't you DARE lecture me on what it means to be a friend?"

That said, she turned her back on Beck and Cat and walked off.

 **Oh boy, did Tori stir things up. She kissed Jade, leaving her stunned and then dropped the bomb on Cat and Beck, exposing them.**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Time will tell.**

 **Thanks for reading and all the reviews. I love to read them.**


	8. Off script

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 8 – Off script.**

 **We will have a chapter that follows both the young Jade and the older Jade as they try to figure out what's going on around them.**

 **The present**

 **Young's Jade's POV.**

Granted the idea of dating Tori was strange in itself, but she was pretty, I was attracted to her and I felt a certain chemistry with her. She asked me out, I said yet, we made a date, and things were proceeding accordingly.

That was until everything went to hell and I mean hell.

First Tori abruptly breaks our date, saying something like I said she was a mistake. Now I've insulted her many a time since that particular dark cloud arrived on my doorstep, but I've never called her a mistake. She said I would, call her that.

WTF?

This wasn't Tori, at least the one I knew. But there's a saying, you can never truly know anyone.

I'll admit that I was hurt and a bit upset. I'm a Goth and normally a bitch, but I do have feelings. They're annoying as hell to have, but I do have them.

I could have turned around, made her life a living hell or perhaps buried her in the desert. I remember the spot I picked out, her second day at Hollywood arts. It's nice to have one picked out just in case. I found myself unable to do it.

Maybe I was simply too hurt, but something inside of me didn't want too. I couldn't really explain it, so I didn't bother to try and simply ignored her.

Easier said than done…..

Next thing I know, on Friday, she put on this huge production at the talent thing. They have these a few times a year and mostly it's no huge deal. Last time she did one of these, she had a boom box with her music and a microphone. But this time, she had dance steps; she had scenery and played the fucking guitar. Vega doesn't know how to play the guitar.

Not to mention her lavish production made everyone else's productions look like utter shit. That actually was kind of funny, looking at the devastated faces of those who went before her. It's like she was doing it on purpose and that in itself is odd.

Then she goes and hangs out to Andrea Cheng and her cohorts, instead of the group. I hear she's acting short with them and then comes Monday.

Yes she tried out for the part is wanted, she's stolen too many of them from me already. This one was mine, but noooo….Vega isn't satisfied with raining on my parade, she feels the need to run it off the road as well. I had built up a lot of resentment over Tori doing that, but put it aside, when I felt there was a chance for something real. Her turning around and doing this stung, in addition to being dumped, so to speak.

She shows up and I make some snappy put downs, telling her she can't even kiss. I figure she'd just smile and that would be that. But instead…..

She kissed me.

This was no ordinary kiss, no peck on the cheek you'd get from some elderly aunt or a chaste good night kiss at the end of a mediocre date.

No sooner has she pressed her lips to mine, she moved her arms holding me in a way that felt all too right and that bit with the back of my neck. Oh my fucking god.

She starts rubbing it; ever so gently and all of a sudden it was like someone set my loins on fire. Plus, by that time her tongue was halfway down my throat and the worst part of all.

That was fucking incredible.

My whole body almost instantly betrayed me and got right into it. I even made a nice humiliating moan to boot. Where in the hell did she learn how to do that?

Becks kissed me but he was always overpowering or sloppy. Tori Vega knew just how to touch me, just how to kiss me.

It was like she was some kind of sorceress or mind reader, because she knew exactly which buttons to push and she pushed every god damn one of them.

I told you it was incredible it was also freaky as hell. I was so weirded out, that when I went into my audition, I froze. Afterward, I drank a 5th of whisky to calm me down.

And she stole the gum right out of my mouth, what kind of maniac does that?

Did she kiss me merely to fuck up my audition, because if that was her aim, she succeeded wildly? It's like now she has some vendetta against me. Sure I've done some nasty things, but why now and why with such malevolence.

I thought I was pretty diabolical, but Tori's shaping up to be downright evil.

It's like she's someone completely different.

It's Tuesday and now not only do I probably don't have the part, but I'm nursing a slight hangover.

I heard from Andre that him, Beck, Cat and Robbie were all concerned and decided to stage an intervention of sorts. He asked if I wanted to join and my response was that I'd rather be lobotomized than join.

This all this, I'll you….it all feels wrong. I was in a play once and one of the actors, who thought himself a bit too clever, decided one night to go off script and improvise. I was barely able to keep up. Everyone else got hopelessly lost and wound up standing around, looking like fools. I'm surprised we made it through the 3rd act at all.

I had this sinking feeling the second the other actor went off script and oddly enough I have the same feeling now.

I arrived early at school, cup of jet brew in hand and grabbed the stuff from my locker and got way before Vega made an appearance. That was also when my friends were going to ambush her.

After second period I was walking down the hallway and saw Andre leaning up against locker, seeming to stare off into space.

That sinking feeling I had, now felt a bit more sunk.

"I'm going to regret this." I mumbled to myself, as walked up.

"So how did the intervention go? Is Tori on the path to recovery and everything will be just peachy?" I quipped acidly.

Andre glanced at me for a moment then starred back into space.

"Not quite?"

"Did you guys talk to her?"

Andre nodded. "We talked to her alright?"

"Then what happened?"

"Well" Andre then bit his lip. "Things went a bit sideways….."

"Sideways? As in how?"

"Well we approached her and she really seemed to resent us talking to her about being a good friend, Cat and Beck especially?"

"Tori's always big on being a good friend. What happened exactly?"

"Well she said they Cat and Beck no right to lecture her on being a good friend. Then she accused them of fucking behind Robbie's back."

I chuckled almost instantly at the sheer absurdity of the thought. "My god, Vega is seriously cracked."

Andre turned and nodded. "I thought the very same thing. That was, until Cat suddenly blurted out how that was a lie, due to the fact that they'd hadn't gone all the way yet. Beck cringed in horror a moment later, all but confirming it."

I wasn't expecting that; not even remotely. The news came as such a surprise and shock that I recoiled, stepping back.

"What?"

"That's right." Andre noted sadly. "Beck and Cat, are messing around behind Robbie's back. I said to Beck, that Tori might be acting like a jerk, at least she's being open about it."

After I regained the power of speech, I asked. "Did she say how she knew this?"

"No. She just accused them."

"Then what happened."

"Well, Cat tried to apologize and Robbie rebuffed her. It's safe to say they're broken up. He gave Beck a cold stare then left. Cat started to cry, but I feeling more a bit disgusted myself, walked off. Some friends they turned out to be."

I was sickened and could barely process it. We chatted for another minute about how deeply betrayed we both felt. We were a group of friends, all supposedly loyal to each other. Tori was new to the group, so her going off the reservation, was a bit shocking, but Beck and Cat. That felt like a dagger through the heart.

Finally the bell rang and bid Andre goodbye. Ironically, my next class was with Beck of all people. Coming in late to class, I could see him, sitting off to the said, looking just a bit pale. Mostly in class, he just stared out the window.

Once the bell rang, ending class, I walked up and shoved him against the wall.

"What in the hell? You and Cat, behind Robbie's back Sure he's a twerp, but he's also a friend."

He looked at me, looking a bit sorry, but not all that much. I think he was sorry he got caught.

"It just happened, Jade. You have to believe me."

"You just happened to fall into bed with her. " I snapped. "I supposed you fell into bed with other women when we were going out too."

His eyes immediately darted off to the left.

I didn't even really mean it when I accused him of cheating on me. But his reaction told me volumes."

Suddenly fuming, I slapped him across the face. "ASSHOLE!"

I grabbed my bag and stormed out and as luck would have it, Cat was coming down the hallway. She looked like she'd been crying and looked to me with those sad puppy dog eyes.

"Jade, let me explai…."

Robbie was a good friend and cheating was something I utterly despised. Before Cat could get anything else out, I shut her down.

"Fuck off!" I cursed, as I breezed past her.

"Jade please." I heard her plead.

I just kept going.

As I got to my next class, I suddenly remembered, Vega was in this one. By now I was angry, hurt, confused and generally had no idea why things were going to hell.

But seeing Vega coming up the hallway towards the classroom door, I knew how I wanted to blame.

I quickly got in her way, before she could get into the classroom.

"Just what are you? Some kind of doomsday machine? First you break our date, then you blow my audition by kissing me and now you break up the group." I sputter out, in fury.

Tori was quick to roll her eyes. "I didn't break up the group; I merely exposed Cat and Beck's treachery."

"Treachery, who in the hell uses the word treachery? What are you 50?"

Tori suddenly chuckled, finding my response funny in some sort of way. "I'm just doing what I want too. Are you done ranting or do I need to tell the teacher I'll be late."

It was then I caught sight of the teacher, eyeing me with scorn from inside the room. Now was not the time to start something, so I stepped aside.

Without another word, Tori stepped past me and as she did I caught a whiff of her perfume. It was sweet, smelling fresh strawberries. I used to like that smell on her, I used to like a lot of things about her.

Now, all I want to know is.

"What in the fuck is going on?"

 **32 years later,**

 **Older Jade's POV**

"What in the fuck is going on?" Are the first words out of my mouth as I open the door to see Robbie, greying hair and all, standing there.

Robbie who looked more than a bit frazzled, quickly walked in past me. After shutting the door, I found him in the living room, sitting on a chair, with his head in his hands.

"I nearly wrecked my car coming over here."

"Pain, you felt pain too. I felt it last night and just a few minutes ago, but just now wasn't as bad."

I walked to the bar, "Can I get you a drink? I need one."

"Yeah, a beer of you have one."

I tossed him a beer, poured myself a glass of whisky and sat down opposite him. "What in the hell is going on. First I have these double memories about Tori breaking our date and now I have this memory of Tori exposing Cat and Beck. But you two broke up amicably 4 months later and Beck asked you if it was ok to go out with Cat."

Robbie opened his beer and took a long drink. "I know. I have two sets of memories now and like before, the original one is fading. The new memories hit me while I was driving, it was painful and I nearly crashed. Cat and I broke up after I learned she cheated on me."

"I remember too, Andre telling me and me later confronting Beck and finding out he cheated on me. Then I after I blew off Cat, I confronted Tori. She thought it funny. I remember being hurt and suspicious and confused. I'm even more so now. What's even worse is I keep getting his odd feeling, this creeping sense of dread, like someone or something is coming up behind me. I'm starting to get paranoid."

Robbie sat back. "Tell you what. Start from the beginning. Yesterday, not 32 years ago and tell me everything."

So as I finished my drink, I told her everything. First I started with the argument, Tori leaving, my attack on the beach and I described all my "New, old memories."

After listening carefully he took a drink. "Well if we're delusional, than we're delusional about the same thing. My memories concur with yours. One thing sticks out."

"What?"

"You told me that yesterday you said Tori was a mistake. That's what said you would say, 32 years ago. In fact she used that phrase twice"

In all my confusion about the new memories, I never caught that. It was stunning to say the least. "Oh my god. You're right. How did she know?"

"Is there a chance yesterday you remembered her saying that all those years ago?"

"NO!" I said with a vigorous shake of the head. "I said it first, yesterday."

Suddenly another thing dawned on me. "Holy shit."

Having an idea, I ran and dug out a video stick, then put it in the player. On the TV screen came an image of Tori in concert before the accident. After moving the vid ahead I found it and hit play.

"This is a video from her last concert tour, before the accident. She was 30. Look familiar Robbie."

The song was Tori singing the old blondie hit, Rapture and as we watched, I realized Tori's performance at the talent show was an exact copy of the performance, even down to the dance steps.

"Jade I believe something hinky is going on but is there a chance she remembered her old routine when preparing for the concert."

"No. I remember her working on those dance steps when we were living together. It was my idea for the cutouts on stage. I listened as she learned how to play that guitar part. That was years later."

Robbie sat back and drained his beer. "It's like Tori, in these new memories knows what's going to happen."

Then he lit up. "I remember."

"What?"

"That very day of that performance. I had Tori in science class and the teacher was talking about earthquakes. Originally Tori didn't say anything, but in these new memories, she raised her hand and said something."

"What did she say?"

"She said when when an earthquake happened could determine how many people died, as if the quake happened in the middle of the day when people were out and about, the death toll could be higher, but if it was early in the morning, let's say at 3:46 in the morning, the toll would be lower as most people would be in their homes and not in office buildings."

"So?"

Robbie stood up. "Don't you remember, the big earthquake of 2033. It happened at exactly 3:46 in the morning and the death toll was lower because people were at home. There was that big office building that collapsed downtown, but due to the fact that in the night, the building was empty. If it had happened in the middle of the day, everyone inside would have died. Now she could have guessed, but how likely she would guess the exact time?"

This was getting pretty heavy. "I don't know."

"About 1 in 1440, which is the number of minutes in each day. Not very good odds."

For a half an hour we talked more about these odd memories, Tori's odd behavior and her even odder knowledge of what would happen. Both of us felt like something was shifting, as if these new memories would take place of the old.

But neither of us could make any sense of it.

Finally Robbie said. "Jade, I write science fiction and beyond these memories is a simple fact, or apparent fact. That the Tori Vega in these new memories, that of the one 32 years ago knows the future."

"I got that." I grunted in frustration.

"Follow me for a second. In science fiction, if a person knows what's going to happen, it's usually for one of 2 reasons. First, they have some sort of ability to see the future; precognition as it's generally called."

I was frustrated, annoyed and wanted fact, not science fiction, but I was willing to listen. "Ok, what's the second reason?"

Robbie paused for a moment. "They know the future, because, they're from the future."

If he was expecting me to jump for joy, I didn't. Instead I threw a glass against a wall, shattering it. "Fuck this bullshit."

"Calm down. Look Jade. I know it sounds insane. But it would explain things. If the Tori has gone back and somehow has started to change things. That would explain our new memories and why the old ones are fading. Like a new timeline is slowly being formed and an old one slowly being erased. Only somehow we're caught between them. Not fully in one, not fully in the other. Leaving us with the ability, perhaps due to our closeness to the situation, to be aware of events of both of them. You remember going out on that first date and you remember not going on it. "

I huffed. "Let's say for argument sake your right, how come this house is still here, that mark on the carpet she made when she spilled some wine a few years back, is still here."

"I can't explain. Perhaps physical changes are being made already, maybe they come last. I don't know."

Walking over to the bar again and poured myself another glass of whisky. "Well that might explain why Tori knew Cat and Beck were cheating on you."

"How?"

"Because in the last 5 years, we've each cheated on the other and she would most certainly know what to look for." I then laughed. "But that's impossible. Tori is here, in the now. We need to really find out what's happening to us. Some form of hypnosis or drug maybe."

"Jade, have you spoken to Tori, since yesterday?"

"No. I left her a message about 2 hours ago, but she never called me back. She's probably getting her nails done."

Robbie was about to say something, when my watch started to buzz, indicating I had an incoming phone call.

I hoped it was Tori, but much to my surprise, the caller ID said, Santa Barbara, County Sherriff's department. That's just to the north of us.

"Robbie, we have a call, from the Santa Barbara, County sheriff."

I hit a button to have the call appear on my TV, screen with video.

A second later a young man in the uniform of a sheriff's deputy appeared on screen.

"Miss West-Vega?" The man said in a police voice.

"It's just Miss West. What can I do for you, officer?"

"Yes, I'm Officer Davidson, Santa Barbara County Sherriff's department. We were not sure who to contact and were unable to reach Miss Vega's parents. Our records indicate you're her ex-wife but we didn't' know who else to call."

Tori's parents are on vacation, on some sort of cruise to the Antarctic. I remember Tori mentioning that a week or two ago. But this call caused me to worry, immensely.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, your wife, err I mean ex-wife. She's been in an automobile accident."

 **So you saw both young Jade and old Jade try to make sense of the situation. While older Jade is on the right track, young Jade is not.**

 **Thanks for reading, more to come soon.**


	9. The Ocean

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights belong to someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 9 – The Ocean.**

 **No One's POV.**

 **Another chapter where we focus on Jade and in this case, solely on the one from the future as she and Robbie try and grasp what's going on around them.**

Robbie knew that Jade and Tori's recent past had been rather turbulent and was putting it mildly. However, despite their ugly divorce, he could see signs in Jade's demeanor that her feelings weren't as dead as she claimed at times.

The second the word accident, was mentioned by the police officer, the signs were now very evident.

"Is she OK? " Said Jade with a noticeable and ever increasing amount of concern.

"She's alive and in the Richfield, memorial hospital. They didn't give me too many details on her exact condition. All I know, is her injuries appear not to be life threatening, but she's banged up and appears to be unconscious."

"What happened?"

Well, we believe the accident happened last night, during the rain storm. She was driving through the Salinas State forest and van went off the road and down the embankment."

"That was last night! Why am I just being notified now!" Barked Jade.

"The main reason is that her van went down the embankment and even though it went through the guardrail, it wasn't noticeable from the road, of you just happened to be driving by. There appears to be no witnesses and unfortunately she wasn't found until about 4 hours ago. A group of boy scouts who happened to be on a hike this morning, found the vehicle and called us. Afterward there some additional confusion as we couldn't reach her parents. Finally we got your number and called you."

Jade's reaction was instant and furious, as she abruptly exploded. "YOU MEAN TORI WAS IN THAT CAR, INJURED, ALL DAMN NIGHT IN THE RAIN!"

"I'm sorry to say but yes. The van she was in was not visible from the road. The only way anyone would have seen it, was if they pulled over and looked over the edge. And no one obviously, took any notice of the broken guard rail. As soon as we were called, we dispatched emergency vehicles and extracted her from the wreckage. She was transported to the hospital about 3 hours ago and is being treated. " Sputtered the officer.

The explanation, as logical as it was, did little to abate Jade's anger. "Idiot's. You said Richfield memorial hospital."

"Yes, Miss West. Now I assure…."

Jade didn't let him finish as she pressed a button on her watch, disconnecting the line.

"I can drive Jade. You look a bit upset."

Jade stopped for a second, and nodded. "Sure."

They jumped into Robbie's car and headed off to the town of Richfield, which was just over an hour north of L.A.

"Why do you think Tori was up there? She had gotten the last of her stuff, wouldn't she be going back to her new place?" Asked Robbie as they pulled out of the driveway.

"She likes to drive sometimes when she's upset. I'm guessing she was doing just that and crashed." Noted Jade, who looked more frustrated now more than anything.

Robbie as he drove wondered if Tori's crash had anything to do with their own problems and wanted to discuss it with Jade. But she was staring out the window as the ocean with an intense look. There were times Jade simply needed to be left alone and he sensed this was one of them.

They made good time and arrived at the hospital in just under an hour. The entire trip, Jade never said a word. Robbie just drove and listened to an old radio version of "The Martian Chronicles" by Ray Bradbury, he had on a memory stick.

Arriving at the hospital, Jade who had calmed down, but still looked extremely agitated, went to the desk and asked about Tori.

They said they would send someone down to explain and sure enough a few minutes later a tall, doctor with greying curly hair walked up and extended his hand.

"You must be Miss West. I'd recognize you anywhere, I loved your show. I'm Dr. Peter Stedje. I'm one of the physicians attending Miss Vega."

"Thank you. This is my friend Robbie Shapiro" Grunted Jade, not in the mood to talk about her career. "Where is Tori."

"Walk with me and I'll explain. She's just down the hallway."

"How is she, Doctor?"

"Her physical injuries are not all that bad considering, her left wrist is broken, she has 2 cracked ribs and her collar bone is also broken. Besides that, she has a number of cuts and bruises. She was in the vehicle all night, but mostly sheltered from the rain, so the exposure had little effect."

"You're not telling me something." Growled Jade.

"Yes. There's a complication."

At this point, he came to a door marked, exam 2 and pushed it open. Inside was a large hospital bed, various medical machines, cabinets full of medical supplies and of course, lying on the bed in a hospital gown, was Tori. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be asleep.

"What complication."

"There's no other way of putting it, but she appears to be in a coma."

Robbie then spoke up, as he was confused. "But you said her injures weren't all that bad."

"They're not."

Jade walked over and silently looked over Tori, noting a small bandage on her head. "Did she strike her head."

"Yes, but…."

He was interrupted by the entrance of yet another doctor, a female with olive skin and dark hair. Immediately Dr. Stedje introduced her.

"Jade, Robbie this is Dr. Lorenzo, our neurologist. She's better suited to explain our problem."

Dr. Lorenzo quickly shook their hands and then looked at the readouts of several nearby monitors.

"Why is Tori in a coma?" Asked Jade.

Dr. Lorenzo, looked to Tori then to Jade. "That's the problem, as far as we can tell, Tori has been unconscious since the accident and has not woken up. Her smart watch, which was on her wrist was still powered and functional. Had she woken up in the car, at any time she could have alerted authorities. No calls were made. There is also no sign she even tried to get out of the car as her seatbelt was still buckled and since she's arrived here, she has not gained consciousness. As far as to why she's in a coma, we don't know"

"How can you not know! What about that bandage on her head?"

"That is only covering a small cut on her forehead. The only other injury to her head is a small bump, which doesn't even classify as a concussion. Something like that, should have at most, stunned her for a few minutes. But we've run a number of tests, there are no skull fractures, no internal bleeding we can detect, no pressure and other than the small bump and the cut, there is nothing wrong with her head we can find. All we know is that she's in a deep coma and will not wake up."

That feeling of dread in the back of her mind seemed to creep just a bit closer. "Deep Coma."

"Yes, our initial brain scans reveal virtually no activity in the upper reaches of her brain; the parts that control, logic, memory, higher functions. Blood is still flowing, and everything looks normal, but there's very little if anything going on. Only the most basic functions, heart rate, breathing, etc, are working normally. I've only seen this kind of thing in cases where there was severe head trauma and we can't find any. It's….never mind….something silly."

"Try me. I've had a very silly day."

"Well….it's a bit like…she's not there anymore. When I was 8 my friends and I were playing out behind my house and in the alley we found a car that was let running with the door open. Only there was no one around. We looked and didn't find anyone. We waited and no one came around. I told my parents and they called the police. They came and determined that some teenagers had hotwired a car, took it for a joyride and simply abandoned it, not bothering to turn it off. Well Tori seems is a bit like that. A car left running on the side of the road, only the driver has…."

"Gone somewhere else…" Answered Jade, in a faraway voice.

"Yes, but we're convinced there is a cause, our initial drug screens reveal no sign of any tranquilizers, or depressants, but we are testing for more types of drugs. We have her scheduled for a deep thermal scan in a few minutes. It's a new test which maps all the various blood vessels in the brain. We'll be looking for any signs of blockage or hemorrhaging, even if they are tiny."

"But as far as you know, you have no idea what's causing this."

"No."

"How long will this new test take."

"At the very least, 5-7 hours, it's a very detailed scan. If that doesn't turn up anything we have some other ideas for things to look for, we're not going to give up. Your welcome to wait but…it will take a while. If you don't want to, just leave your number at the nurse's station just outside and I'll see you're contacted immediately if there is any change or news."

Jade who had moved to the side of Tori's bed, reached down and gently stroked her hair. "I'll be back. Just let me know if there is any change at all. I expect her to get the best treatment. Send me the bills.."

Not saying another word, Jade then turned and walked out the door.

Robbie followed and waited outside as Jade left her number with the nurse's station. Then he followed Jade back towards the entrance. As they walked, they passed a small coffee shop and Jade motioned.

"Come on, I'm buying."

Minutes later they were sitting at a table in the busy coffee shop amongst doctors and various visitors to the hospital.

"Gone somewhere else." Noted Jade, with a hint of sadness, as she sipped her coffee.

Robbie took a sip of his and said. "About that time travel thing, I have a theory. If you want to hear it?"

Jade nodded, not taking her eyes off her coffee. Ever since Jade had seen Tori lying in that bed, Robbie could see her whole demeanor change. At first Jade was angry, tense and irritated but with each passing minute she looked more and more moody and depressed.

"Yesterday you and Tori have an argument. Tori leaves and instead of going to her apartment and then goes for a drive in the rain. Only during the drive she hits a puddle or something, looses control and crashes. Only she wakes not in a crashed car, but in her old body, 32 years ago. She's 17 again, Trina is still alive and your first date is coming up."

"So she traveled in time. Really traveled in time."

"Yes, but not physically, like Marty Mcfly, but mentally. Her body is down the hallway. Her mind is 32 years in the past. We imagine time like a line, Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow, consisting of a linear sequence of events. I know you hate Star Trek, but Spock in an old episode, described time like a river, with currents, eddies, backwashes. It could be like that or even more expansive, like a vast ocean. And Oceans have tides and any fisherman knows that the tide can carry something out to sea and vice versa."

"You're saying that some, tide in time, carried Tori's mind back 32 years. And now Tori, young you and young me are on the other side of that ocean "

"I'm just speculating, I know it sounds mad, but…..

"It's the only logical explanation and you know what. I believe it."

"You still care for her, Jade. Don't you?"

Jade didn't answer him and quietly drank her coffee. After a minute of silence, she said in soft voice.

"Tori wakes up, with that argument still in her head. My bitter words, still ringing in her hears and she's still that person who lost their career, whose wife lost a child and went through a bad divorce. Life, with my help, had beaten her down. She's a very angry, bitter, resentful person and what does she do? She grants me my wish. The one where I said I wished I had never gone out with her. I got it alright."

For a person who got their wish, Robbie was quick to notice that Jade looked less than pleased about it.

"Jade, she's playing a dangerous game, a lot more than she realizes. Just think, even with her general knowledge of world events of the next 3 decades, she could literally start a war."

Jade who was looking more sullen by the second, got up and left her coffee where it was. "She's started one already. I want to go home, think and go over my memories….while I still have them."

 **We'll get back to Tori in the next chapter. What will she do next?**


	10. Decisions

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice.**

 **Chapter 10 – Decisions.**

 **Tori's POV**

Ok, I dropped the bomb on the group.

I understand why the confronted me. I was acting different and had on odd things. Though I understand why they did it, that didn't prevent me from stopping their little effort in their tracks.

Can you blame me? I have a chance to redo my life right and nothing will stop me.

Besides, seeing Cat and Beck coming down on me because, I wasn't being a good friend, really burnt me.

I'll even admit I enjoyed exposing those two. Cat's response was perfect and of course devastating.

Yes I am doing things differently, but I'm making no bones about it. Cat and Beck were lying to everyone. Sure they hadn't gone all the way yet and I was wrong about that detail, but they were still lying.

Jade, who had obviously heard the news, confronted me a bit later and called me a doomsday machine. That was actually kind of funny. I'm not destroying anything; I'm just being very honest.

At lunch I came out onto the asphalt café and could see the split in the group already in play. At one table sat Jade, Robbie and Andre, all looking a bit like they'd had the rug pulled out from under them.

On the other side of the café sat Cat and Beck. The pair sat alone and though they weren't speaking, neither looked very happy with the other. I of course didn't want to sit with Cat and Beck and sitting with the others would only exacerbate matters.

I could sit with the girls from choir. They're ok, but a bit simple minded and childish. Turning my head I see an attractive girl with long and very straight sandy brown hair smiling at me. Her name is Kara Watson, she's a musician and I have her in two classes. As I recall, she later joins a critically acclaimed rock band that never gained superstardom, but did maintain a very loyal cult following.

It was then, I suddenly remembered. The first time, when I started to date Jade, she took an interest in me. She'd try and talk, with me, sit near me. But Jade quickly put a stop to that, by glaring at her nonstop whenever she'd come near me. Actually, Jade did that to anyone that took an interest in me. She doesn't like other people playing in her sandbox, or at least she used to. I told you I cried the first time I cheated on Jade. I never told her it happened, but she would have been blind and deaf not to notice. She knew alright and did she say a word, yell or scream, kick me out.

No, not at all; Instead, she turned around and cheated on me.

I think I wanted to get caught. She showed how little she cared for me right then and there. Soon after, I became convinced she never really cared for me at all. So when she cheated on me, I didn't say a fucking thing.

Regardless, I couldn't even think about talking to Kara at the time.

I can certainly think about it now. Fuck you, Jade! This time, I'll do it right in front of you.

Returning her warm smile, I walked up and greeted her, as one would greet an old friend..

"Hey Kara. How's it going?"

"Great. I just wanted to say I loved your performance of rapture. That is one of my favorite songs. "

"Thank you." I could tell she was genuinely impressed.

"Hey Kara, I was just going to sit down and eat, would you like to join me?"

Let's see if she's really interested.

She nodded immediately. "I'd love to."

Perhaps I'm just being the bitter ex-wife, but I pointed to an empty table that was in direct view of Jade.

"Here's a good table."

So we sat down and began to talk. She was friendly and outgoing, much like me and came from a middle class family like mine. Her father was the manager of a grocery store and her mother worked at UCLA bookstore. We both loved music, though my interests went more towards pop and hip-hop and hers lay more into harder rock.

We got along really well. Although, I admit that talking to her wasn't nearly as engaging as talking to Jade. It was a bit superficial, but still fun.

Nearing the end of lunch our talk, we started semi flirt. I complimented her long beautiful hair, she did the same with my eyes. The talk got a bit more intense.

It was right then, I saw Jade get up from lunch and storm out.

"Someone looks displeased." Noted Kara, with a slight laugh.

"I take it, you don't like her."

She shook her head. "No I don't. I think you dodged a serious bullet there."

"Do you."

Kara took a sip of her soda and winked. "Yes."

"I guess that leaves me with a bit of free time on my hands." I remarked playfully.

"What a coincidence, I have some myself."

She seemed to be going right along, much to my delight. "I don't suppose you'd like to spend some of your free time with me as I spend my free time."

"I'd love that Tori."

"Great. How about we start small. Lunch tomorrow at Nozu. A step up from this not so elegant cuisine. "

"Not much of a step, but sometimes it helps to start small."

Lunch ended right after and I walked her to her class, before heading to mine. I had no idea anything would come of this and perhaps I was simply using her to get back at Jade, but I made no promises, no vows. We have a good time and see where it leads. Again I'm being honest here.

My friends avoided me the rest of the day. I'm not sure if we'd remain friends. At the very least I wanted to patch things up with Robbie. He's been a good friend. But I think I'll have to wait until things cool down.

So we had lunch the next day and really enjoyed ourselves. I felt no pressure to rush things. I just wanted to enjoy being with someone else. We didn't even hold hands, we just talked. I can't say that Jade didn't enter my mind, but I dismissed her when she did.

So Kara and I kept going to lunch, hanging out at school and sitting next to each other in class. I caught a few glimpses of Jade, but she simply ignored me.

I felt a strange sense of disappointment by that.

Things moved kind of fast and by Friday we had made our first real date and both Kara and I were looking forward to it; real date with dinner and a movie.

Everything was going fine.

 **32 years later.**

 **No One's POV**

It had been 3 days since Jade had found out about Tori's accident and her subsequent journey into the past. The past 2 days she had visited Tori, but there was no change. She remained in a deep coma and simply would not wake up.

Today as she had the past few days, Jade sat in her living room, with dozens of photo albums, mementos and other things from happier days.

Each day she spent most of her waking hours going through each one, remembering the good times that went with it. But her own memories were still fading. In some cases small details had vanished completely from her memory.

Such as remembering a special dinner, but no longer recalling what was served. Such things were quite disturbing to Jade.

Even the pictures had begun to slowly fade.

Two other things were happening. First, that subtle feeling of dread seemed to get stronger with each passing hour. She knew now that something was coming for her.

Second, she started to get new memories of her life beyond Hollywood arts. They were only fragmentary but they showed her tiny glimpses of what her life would be without Tori.

The first one she got was, Jade in her late 20's, spending Christmas day, alone in a very tiny and dingy apartment, eating a TV dinner, all alone.

In the original timeline, Tori got them matching Christmas sweaters. Jade after much protest, put hers on and a good laugh was had. It was a happy memory, but a fading one.

There were others memories of her alone but recently others started to surface. Like the others they were fragmentary, but began so scare Jade. Those only served to heighten that feeling of dread, which in the last day seemed to be getting much worse. More and more she felt like she was being stalked.

But the worst part wasn't the feeling of dread, but that knowledge that her memories of the good times, would all fade. That one day she'd wake up and they will have never happened. In going through her memories, Jade was forced to confront a lot of the things she had bottled up, since the accident. Since the day, Tori changed.

Jade had cried more than once looking at these things. Standing up she looked out the window to see a line of dark grey clouds on the horizon. Another storm would be rolling in and would be arriving soon.

Feeling the need to be with Tori, she got in the car and drove up to the hospital. All the way she kept looking in her rear view mirror to see if someone was following her. It was a constant feeling, now. Of course no car was following her, but she knew it wasn't far behind.

Arriving at the hospital, Jade hurried up to Tori's room, where the Latina lay in a dreamless sleep.

Jade sat down next to the bed and did something she hadn't done in years.

She took Tori's hand.

"Why are you doing this. Breaking our date, waving Kara Watson in my face. Don't think I don't remember. I was hurt then and I'm more hurt now."

Jade sighed. "You don't know what you're doing. We were happy and I am….."

Jade paused as a tear ran down her face. "I am sorry it all went to hell. But please don't take my memories away. Don't take away all those wonderful moments. I can't lose them. Even though we turned out bad, I knew that once were happy and now you're taking that away from me. Away from us. Please don't. You've managed to alienate me in the past. She hates you now. Please don't do that. Please."

But there was no response, not movement, not groan or even the slightest squeeze of her hand. There was no reaction at all.

Jade sat there quietly crying as she could her the first drops of rain hit the window, accompanied by a distant clap of thunder.

Jade knew she wouldn't have long as now more bits of her new life were coming in. A life spent without Tori. A life of loneliness and misery.

Sitting there Jade couldn't help but think how similar this storm was to the other. It seemed to have the same intensity.

"The ocean of time." Mumbled Jade as an idea began to form in her head.

"Tides."

"Tides in and out"

"The tide goes out."

"The tide comes in…..and goes out again, the next day."

It was an idea formed out of desperation, but an idea none the less. "Goes out again."

Without another word, Jade let go of Tori's hand and walked out of the room.

About 40 minutes later, Robbie was at his desk writing when a call came in. Looking he could see it was Jade.

Putting it on his computer screen he could see Jade was in her car. She looked somewhat desperate.

"Jade?"

"Robbie, the tides, go out and in and then out again. Do you think the ocean of time is the same?"

"Uh…Jade, I was speaking theoretically I have no idea? What are you doing?"

"Robbie I could wonder, how this happened, or why this happened, or who is behind it until I grow old. But I don't have the time to do that. It's coming for me."

"What's coming for you?"

"Never mind that. What, is the important question. What will I do about it? Do I let this happen? I can't. I just sit back let this happen. If I don't I'm…. I have to try and follow Tori. It's the only chance."

"WHAT!"

"I spoke with the police and they told me exactly where it happened. I'm there now, parked by the side of the road. I see where she broke the guard rail. I'm….'

"No Jade. Please don't. You'll hurt yourself. Tell me where you are. We can talk." Pleaded Robbie.

Sounding more and more desperate, Jade continued. "There's no time to talk. Time's running out for me. It's coming for me. I have to do this. Do this for us. Tori and I, Good bye Robbie."

Robbie tried to respond, but the line went dead.

Jade looked at the place where Tori went off the road, it was on a curve and by now the roads were slick and covered with puddles.

"I can't just drive off. I need to do it just like she did. Come down the road and swerve off. Why did she swerve off anyway? She must have hit a puddle." Thought Jade.

Turning her car on, Jade drove back up the road about a mile and came back towards the scene of the accident, driving just over the speed limit. By now her heart was racing and though wracked with fear, she wasn't going to turn back.

Closer and closer she got, speeding up just a bit more. Finally she rounded the curve.

Just as she was going to make a conscious effort to go over the embankment, she spotted a blur of moment as a deer suddenly ran into the road. Instinctively, Jade turned to avoid hitting the deer.

She suddenly felt the back end of her car begin so swing around as she began to fishtail. A second later, she heard crunch as she smashed through the temporary wooden barrier that had been placed where Tori went off the road.

Jade then felt a jerking sensation and a wave of terror and like Tori, she went right over the embankment.

CRASH!

 **Glad everyone is enjoying the story.**

 **So will Jade make it and just what is stalking her? You'll find out soon.**


	11. Predator

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 11 – Predator**

 **No one's POV**

It was a warm Friday night and the students of Hollywood arts were doing things students normally do on a Friday night. Tori at 7:00 Pm sharp, driving her fathers borrowed car, pulled up in front of Kara's house for their date. She was dressed nice, excited and planned to show her a good time.

Jade on the other hand, just wanted to get drunk. It had been a horrible two weeks, starting with Tori breaking their date. It had gone steadily downhill from there. So she asked around and discovered one of the girls from her music theory class, Briana Stuart, was having a party at her large home. It was also very near her own home so if she got too hammered, she could easily stagger home.

The party had started early and by the 7:30 when Jade arrived, it was already in full swing. Briana's parties were always known to be good. While she didn't throw them often, she went all out when she did. There was always plenty of beer, food and she always made sure there was at least one sober person around to drive anyone home, who was too drunk.

Arriving at the party, Jade made a beeline for the half barrel and poured herself a drink. The first beer went down easily and soon got herself another. There were other people around her talking, dancing and having a good time, but all Jade wanted to do was find a dark corner and get drunk.

She found such a corner in the living room and sat down. As soon as she did, she suddenly began to feel very tired. A few seconds later she found she could barely keep her eyes open. For a moment she worried that someone spiked her drink, but she knew that was impossible. She poured her own drink from the half barrel and you can't tamper with the beer in it.

Regardless, Jade couldn't stay awake, as sleep suddenly claimed her.

Meanwhile, Tori and Kara were being served their dinner and having a very good time. Though for some reason, Jade kept creeping into Tori's mind.

"I'm having such a good time Tori, thank you."

"Me too, for once things are really looking up. The future is ours"

At that very second across town, Jade's eyes suddenly snapped open, as she shot out of her chair, with a gasp.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

The last thing Jade remembered was her car shaking violently as she drove over an embankment. But now instead of waking up in a wrecked car, she found herself somewhere else. There was loud music, young people standing around with cups starring at her and for a second Jade had no idea where she was.

She realized there was something in her hand. It was a red plastic cup, half filled with beer. The other half of the beer appeared to be dripping down the front of what she remembered was her prized and vintage, Jane's Addiction, T-shirt.

"I lost that years ago?" Thought Jade as her mind began to clear.

Suddenly the word, Ocean, popped into her head and she remembered, she was trying to go back.

"Where am I?"

Looking around again she realized she was at a party. One filled with people she remembered from Hollywood arts. But they were young, like she remembered them. Not as she last saw them in various reunions, etc.

"I think I made it." Said an astonished, Jade.

After slamming the rest of her beer, Jade ran over to a nearby student and barked.

"What's the date!"

"Friday, the 11th."

Jade cursed in frustration. She needed to know if she made it.

"No dimwit. The year. What year is it?"

The boy looked to his friends in confusion. "Say what?"

Not in the mood to fool around Jade, snatched the phone of one of his companions out of his hands. There she looked at the date and time.

7:53 PM. Friday March 11th, 2016.

Stunned, Jade handed the phone back to him and rushed towards a nearby mirror. Seeing her reflection, she saw not the face of a middle aged woman with greying hair, but the face and body of a young woman with black jet hair.

"HA! I DID IT!" Jade proclaimed as she touched her face only to have her reflection do the same.

When she went over the edge of the road, she was sure she'd end up dead. But here she was, young again and this looked all too real.

Turning, she spotted Robbie coming out of the kitchen. Excited, she ran up and hugged him.

"You're a fucking genius. Robbie."

"What?"

"I think she's had a bit too much. He's anything but." Quipped Rex.

Jade glared at the dummy. "Laugh all you want, but one day, you'll be exiled to box and left there to rot."

"Jade, why am I a genius?" Asked, a still confused Robbie.

Jade was about to answer when she realized something. While she had apparently made it back, that thing that was after her, was still after her. More importantly, she could feel just how close it was.

"I don't have time to explain, but let me tell you, time is not like a straight line, or even like a river, it's a vast ocean. It has currents, tides, everything. And I just crossed it. You're idea about time being an ocean. It was right. Remember that."

"My idea?"

"I have to go. But it will be, in 32 years."

Jade knew she needed to find Tori and fast. Her memories were still fading and the glimpses of her new life where getting progressively darker. She had made it, but soon and very soon, something else would sweep her away.

"I have to find Tori? Do you know where she is?"

"No, but I saw Trina in the kitchen a few minutes ago. She was flirting with some guy."

Jade then rushed off. As she burst into the kitchen she spotted the very familiar figure of Trina flirting with one of the guys from her English class.

She was a bit taken a back for a moment as the Trina she knew had died. Recovering she ran up to Trina.

"Where's your sister?"

Trina immediately scowled. "Can't you see I'm busy."

Jade looked to the guy and scoffed "You're wasting your time, by the time he's 40, he'll be bald and weigh over 250 pounds and none of that will be muscle."

Trina just looked at Jade as if she had grown horns. "What?"

"Just tell me, where's your sister? I need to know?"

"What's it to you?" Sneered Trina.

"Leave her alone?" Said the guy, trying to intervene..

Knowing where she used to carry it, Jade pulled out her scissors and held it in front of his face. "I've come along away and don't have time to screw around. So take a hike."

The guy quickly seemed to lose his nerve and dashed off.

"Where is she?" Demanded Jade.

Trina, sensing that Jade meant business, quickly acquiesced. "She's on a date with Kara Watson. They were going to that new Italian place on Fillmore, The Sicilian Gardens. You going to stop scaring away guys now?"

Jade pointed to the living room. "You want a nice guy. Talk to Robbie. He may be a bit on the geeky side, but I have it on good authority, he will be a very successful writer of TV and movies. If that doesn't appeal to you, than nothing will."

Slightly puzzled, Trina nodded. "OK."

Feeling the need to do one more thing, Jade then leaned into her face. "One more thing, If I ever hear of you skipping your yearly mammograms, I will find you and drag your ass into get one. Am I being clear?"

No longer puzzled as she was starting to get just a bit freaked out, Trina's mouth fell open. "You're just as bad as Tori."

"She mentioned that?"

"Constantly."

That's my Tori for sure, thought Jade.

"Good. Listen to her. And it was nice seeing you again. Now what did I just tell you."

"Talk to Robbie and don't skip mammograms or you'll kick my ass?"

"Close enough. Gotta fly."

Ran out of the house and quickly looked for her old car. It took her a moment to remember what it looked like, but soon remembered. Now feeling a growing sense of urgency she hopped in and rushed off.

She drove fast, not just to catch Tori, but she knew that she only had a bit of time lift. Small details were slipping out of her mind ever faster and more and more it took her concentration to keep the rest of her memories intact. It was following her and it was getting ever closer.

Now, it was practically breathing down her neck.

She arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later. It was a small place and she could view all the tables, but Tori wasn't in sight.

"Are you looking for someone?" Inquired the hostess.

"Yes. Two woman, one with long brown hair, a Latina and another, I forget what she looks like. They'd both be young."

"Oh those two just left less than a minute ago. I saw them walk around the right side. Probably towards our parking lot."

Jade burst out the door and rounded the corner. She found herself at one end of a short alley. At the other end were two figures. They were holding hands and laughing.

"Tori!" Shouted Jade, as she sprinted towards them.

Tori, hearing Jade shout paused and grunted in frustration.

"What is she doing here?" Huffed Kara.

"I don't know."

Tori watched as Jade ran up and noted that she looked somewhat frantic. Still, it was in unwanted intrusion and Tori prepared to tell her off.

"Tori I need to talk to you." Said a breathless Jade as she ran up.

"Jade, this is hardly the time. I told you I don't want to date you. Nor will I tolerate you ruining our date. Now good night!" Tori said, as she turned to leave.

"3071 Ocean Vista drive." Blurted out Jade, causing Tori to stop dead in her tracks. That was the address of their house 32 years in the future and something that Jade of this time couldn't possibly know.

"How do you know that address?" Said Tori, with a growing look of seriousness on her face.

"I live there and up to a few days ago. You did too. Right before you left, in that rainstorm."

Tori suddenly paled. "It's you."

"I need to talk to you please." Pleaded Jade.

"We're on a date?" Huffed Kara.

Reaching in her bag, Jade pulled out 3 tens and shoved them in Kara's hand. "Here's cab fare, get lost."

Kara looked to Tori, who nodded. "I need to talk to her. Sorry."

Looking none too pleased, Kara shoved the money in her purse and stormed off.

Tori then turned to Jade only to see her grimace in pain and sink to her knees. Toir quickly knelt down beside her.

"Jade you're here. How? Are you alright?"

"They found your car. You're in a coma. I started remembering things strangely. Both as it happened and how it was happening again. Please don't do this. Please!"

"What?"

Jade winced in pain again. "My memories of us together. They're fading. You're changing things. I had to follow you. I drove off the road and came here. But I don't have much time. It's coming for me. It's almost on top of me."

Tori looked around, but saw or heard nothing. "What are you talking about? I don't see anything."

"It's my past, my new past. It's catching up to me. It's going to take me. Please don't" Jade then started to fall back, but was caught by Tori.

Looking down, she could see Jade had begun to cry. "You look so beautiful. Please Tori. Don't do this. We were so happy once. Don't take that away from me, from us. I lost you in that accident. You were so angry, so lost. I did the best I could, but you took a lot of that anger out on me. I gave up on you. I emotionally shut down and didn't handle things very well. I turned mean and…"

Jade then pointed to an empty space a few feet away with a look of terror in her eyes. "It's here. I guess, even the ocean of time has its predators. It's going to come for you too."

Her voice filled with emotion, Jade continued to speak. "Know this Tori. I'm sorry I gave up. I'm sorry did things to hurt you. I should have said something when you cheated on me. That hurt me. I had shut down emotionally and simply didn't know how to react anymore."

"But you…" Was the only thing Tori's overwhelmed mind could think of saying.

"No." Jade shook her head. "I never cheated on you. I wanted you to think that, to hurt you. But I never could. Regardless, I gave up on you. I gave up on us. Please forgive me. "

All of this, these revelations hit her like a hammer. Tori didn't even know what to say or how to process it.

A moment later Jade raised her hand and gently stroked Tori's cheek, as even more tears flooded her eyes.

"Please don't break us up. You're changing things. I beg you not do to this. I know your hurt and I did a lot to hurt you as you hurt me. You're the love of my life. I still love you. I was going to see if we could start over again. But you did this. I can't blame you and I do forgive you. It's all fading now. Don't take this away. Please."

"Jade?"

Before the shocked Latina could say another word, she looked into Jade's eyes and right then and there, watched helplessly as the light of recognition seemed to fade from them.

Looking up with a puzzled and confused expression, Jade said. "I knew you once, back in High school. We were supposed to go on a….why can't I feel anything."

Jade then closed her eyes.

And then opened them again.

"What in the hell!" Screeched Jade, as she quickly wrenched herself from Tori's arms and sprang up.

"Jade?"

After looking around, with a mixture of anger and great confusion, Jade turned to Tori. "Yes Vega that's my name. How on earth did I get here? Last thing I remember I was at a party and now I'm here. First you break our date, steal my part, break up the group, now I wake up in your arms. JUST WHO IN THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Emotionally distraught, Tori reached Towards Jade. "Jade, it's me. Don't you remember?"

Jade backed away. "You are seriously cracked, Vega. I'm glad we never went out. I guess I can thank you for that. Now just stay the fuck away from me."

After giving her a cold hateful glare, Jade walked away.

Left all alone, the now devastated Tori, fell to her knees and burst into tears.

"My God. What have I done?"

 **Tori has had her eye's opened and now is only just realizing the damage she's caused. How will she handle it?**


	12. Shattered

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 12 – Shattered**

 **No one's POV**

Tori, up to that moment where Jade confronted her in the alley, thought she had it all figured out. She was going to see to it she never dated Jade and be even bigger and better than before. After all, she had convinced herself that Jade never really loved her anyway.

Tori for some time had operated in her own bubble of reality. So when she found herself in her 17 year old body, she reacted accordingly.

And things went well until Jade in one tear-filled speech, shattered her illusions and ripped her heart in half.

Left alone in a dark alley, all Tori could do was sob. Jade loved her, still loved her and even forgave her before, vanishing. The experience left Tori devastated.

After continuing to cry for several minutes, Tori got up and walked to her car. She was still half in a daze as she vainly attempted to reconcile what had happened. Getting into the car, she just drove aimlessly.

After an hour of driving up and down the city streets, Tori realized she was only ½ a mile from her home. Not the one in 2016, but the one she had left after the fight with Jade; her home.

Not having anywhere else to go, she drove "Home".

But it wasn't there. In the space she once knew as her and Jade's home, sat a boarded up hotdog stand. A few feet away was bright new sign, advertising the new beachfront homes that would soon be built there.

The slogan on the sigh itself, " _Not just a home, it's a dream_ " seemed to mock her pain.

Still Tori got out and walked up to the stand and sat down at one of the green wooden picnic tables that surrounded the stand.

There, under a half moon, Tori sat there, staring out at the ocean. After a moment she was reminded of a similar scene in Back to the future, where Marty McFly finds that his subdivision hadn't been built yet.

"Damn you Marty! You're almost as big of an asshole as I am. Damn you to hell." Whispered Tori.

"Either way, I can't go home again."

Emotionally shattered, Tori sat there mulling over what Jade had said.

 _"You were so angry, so lost"_

 _"I gave up on you."_

 _"Forgive me"_

 _"I still love you."_

 _"I forgive you"_

After an hour of staring at the sea, Tori tearfully concluded. "All these years, I blamed her. I blamed her for wrecking things. I only did that because I couldn't face the fact that I was the monster, not Jade. The accident left me an angry shell of what I once was and I took that anger out on Jade. My beautiful loving Jade. I drove her away, made her hate me. Then I find myself here and end us before we even started. But even then, she still loved me. She still came for me."

After a moment a quote from the play Richard the III, by William Shakespeare came to mind.

"And therefore, — since I cannot prove a lover,  
To entertain these fair well-spoken days, —  
I am determined to prove a villain,  
And hate the idle pleasures of these days."

Tori knew once and for all she was the villain. Of course, Jade was not blameless in all of this; even Tori knew that to still be the truth. But there were no more illusions as for the first time in many years, Tori could finally see herself for what she was. She was a bitter and angry ex-singer, who tormented the woman she loved, ultimately driving her away."

Tori had won, accomplished what she had set out to do and found in victory there was no glory, no reward, only devastation and heartbreak.

The most painful part, where those last few seconds as Jade suddenly seemed to only vaguely remember her. She had gone on to a different life.

Then she vanished.

 _"It's coming for me."_

 _"It's here"_

 _"Why can't I feel anything?"_

In all her pain, anguish, which now felt limitless, one more thing surfaced in Tori's mind.

 _"It's going to come for you."_

At the time she didn't understand what it meant, nor did she really care. She had lost Jade and for the moment, that's all that mattered.

Tori would have sat there the whole night, had not cold wind suddenly blown, chilling her. She had nothing to do, so she headed home, feeling distraught and defeated.

A short time later, as she lay in bed, she thought back to that first date with Jade; the one that never took place. Like Jade before her, she noticed her memories seemed to have lost some of their color. They had begun to fade, like a picture, left in the sun.

She simply dismissed it as a figment of her imagination.

 **Tori's POV**

I woke the next morning, wishing I'd never woken up at all. I can't possibly tell you how utterly devastated I am. It's more than emotional, I can literally feel my guild, my anguish weighing me down. It's not just the fact that I screwed things up here in the past, but I was the bad guy all along.

That accident changed me and only now am I realizing just how much. I remember the very second I felt the stage fall out from under me. Jade said that was the day she lost me.

I guess in a way, I died that day. Like Bruce Willis in the 6th sense, I've been dead all this time. Only an angry spirit remained. The best way to describe me now is, devastated.

As if things weren't bad enough, I realized that my memories are fading. They are fading. Just like Jade whose memories of me vanished before my eyes, mine are starting to as well.

Is that what Jade meant by, "It's going to come for you"

In addition to that I felt a second, strange sensation. It was faint, but a pulling sensation. Like I was being pulled somewhere. But I was too depressed to really give that much thought, other than a single crazy phrase that ran though my head.

 _Tide comes in, tide goes out._

I told my parents I didn't feel well and I had probably eaten something bad at my date the previous night. They said they hoped I would feel better and advised me to get some rest.

That way I could stay in my room and cry to my heart's content, with no one to bother me. Nothing to distract me from wallowing in my self imposed misery.

I lay in bed the rest of the day, watching the sunlight that shown through the window, slowly make its way across the wall. I barely moved the entire time; though I did cry off and on, as the day proceeded.

We were so happy once. So happy, I swore we were in heaven. Now all those memories are going. They're never going to happen now. Jade will be off doing something else and me…..I don't know.

Later on, long after the light had faded and had been replaced by dim moonlight, I became aware of what could be described as a new memory.

It was just a fragment, but it was me celebrating a birthday with a woman with long brown hair. I think I was in my late 20's and I handed her a present and said. "Happy Birthday, baby."

She smiled and joked. "Better be from Saks fifth avenue, or I'll leave you."

That was it.

I was puzzled at first. Then it came to me.

It's my new past. Since I've changed things, my own history is beginning to change. Old memories are fading and soon will be replaced by new ones. At least for now, I'm able to remember both the old and new memories.

A new past, a new me.

I'm going to lose Jade, completely, past, present and future. It's agonizing, when I think of it. Of course the more I think of it, the more I realize how much I love her. I think I had forgotten that or it got buried under all my anger.

The guilt is strangling me.

As night deepened, a few more tiny fragments of my new life popped into my mind. Nothing I could make any sense of.

One was me sleeping with some blonde woman with short hair. She looked no older than 19 and I think I was much older. She seemed pleased to be sleeping with a real pop star.

I tried to sleep, to force it all away, but sleep eluded me, prolonging my torment.

It was just before midnight, I felt another memory forming in my head. This one was a bit longer than the others.

I was in a ballroom that was a full of people. There seemed to be a party going on, some sort of celebration. Looking up I could see a banner stretched along the wall.

 _Hollywood Arts, Class of 2017, 20th reunion._

The old memory was still there alongside the new one. I had been there with Jade. It was a few years after my accident and I felt horribly self-conscious about the fact that I couldn't sing. Not to mention the scar.

I was with Jade and she supported me, telling me I was still beautiful and how she loved me. I got drunk and fought with her later.

I in this new memory I was walking across the floor and the various former students of Hollywood arts were mingling. I was alone however.

I remember looking around to see if Jade was there, as we hadn't seen each other since high school.

I was interrupted as I walked by someone from my English class.

"Love your latest album. Really great stuff. You're doing us proud?"

I remember smiling graciously, saying thanks and continuing on, before he could say anything else.

Could I still sing, did that accident never happen? The memory seemed to indicate so.

In one corner of the room, was a large board, containing the names and pictures of the members of our class that are no longer with us. One I recall died in car crash, another due to cancer.

Looking at it, I could see there 6 pictures. But in my original memory, there were only 5.

Walking over in my memory, I could see the 5 faces I remember being there, with one extra.

Jade's.

Looking at the caption, below her smiling face was a note that indicated she had died 4 years previously.

My god! Just the sight of her smirking face on the board sent a searing pain across my heart.

"Tori?"

Turning to see who was calling my name, I could see it was Sinjin.

"Hello, Sinjin."

"Good to see you. My wife and I saw your concert last year. We really enjoyed it. You're looking at the board of those no longer with us, I see."

I nodded and pointed to Jade. "I didn't know."

"It's rather sad actually."

"Sad?"

"Not sure if you want to know?'

"Please."

"I work for a company that scores music for films. One of my co-workers is Angela West, one of Jade's cousins. When I heard, of Jade's death, she told me."

"What happened?"

He looked to the picture with a sad expression then to me. "After college, she had a falling out with her father, he cut her off and she was struggling to pay bills, find acting jobs. Things were tough for her and in a move of desperation; she took to making adult films. I guess she never got out of it. Maybe she couldn't. It took a toll on her self-image and she had issues with drugs and alcohol or so I hear. From what I'm told she found herself when she past 30, not even able to get decent parts in normal adult films. She had to make some more slimy stuff, just to keep working, pay the bills. One day 4 years ago, I guess she couldn't take it anymore. I was told she put a gun in her mouth."

Like a film breaking in a projector, the memory ended abruptly there, leaving a blank screen.

 **No one's POV**

Tori who was already reeling as a result of Jade's speech was overwhelmed by the latest revelation. That Jade having sunk into making adult films, eventually takes her life.

She had managed to keep her singing career, but at the expense of her relationship with Jade, but Jade's life itself. In a way, she felt as if she had sold her own soul as well as Jade's to get her career back.

Shocked, Tori leapt out of bed and quickly crumpled to the floor, her mouth open with a silent scream.

"I killed her!" Gasped the utterly distraught Tori, as she curled up into a fetal position.

Tori would lie there the rest of the night, eventually crying herself to sleep.

 **Well Tori has had a very rude awakening. She realized that she the villain all along, when she thought she was the victim.**

 **If there is one thing I have learned in my years on this planet is that people often times believe what they want to believe. The truth can be at times, extremely painful. Instinctually we avoid pain, so it makes sense a person would do anything to avoid pain of an emotional type.**

 **But sometimes someone has to hit rock bottom before they can go back up. It's safe to say, she's certainly hit rock bottom. But can she work her way back up, and how?**

 **The Shakespeare quote is from Richard the III, Act I, Scene I.**


	13. Truth

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 13 – Truth**

 **No One's POV**

Tori's night, spent on the floor was plagued by nightmares.

In the most vivid, she was scuba diving, far deep in some vast ocean. Turning around she saw Jade smiling and waving at her. As soon as Tori reached for her, a dark shape swims out of the depths and rips Jade away. Frantically, Tori swam down deeper into the cold darkness below, only to have the same dark shape come right back up straight at her.

Tori woke up in a cold sweat, just as the dark shape was about to engulf her.

She managed to get back to sleep, but it was a restless one. Yet another dream came. This time she was walking all alone on a deserted beach, beset by huge rocky cliffs. The sky was dark grey, a light rain fell and a cold wind blew off the ocean. But that was it. In the dream, Tori kept walking along the beach hoping to find something, someone. She couldn't leave the beach as the cliff's prevented it. After walking for hours, she grew increasingly cold and tired. Eventually it got dark and colder. The dream ended there as she collapsed from exhaustion, alone.

Waking up Sunday morning, Tori felt stiff and hungry; stiff from sleeping on the floor and hungry as she hadn't eaten anything since Friday night. There was of course her crushing guilt and anguish there as well. She also felt that strange pulling sensation, only it was a tiny bit stronger. That, she didn't understand.

What she did understand was that she was hungry. But it was her hunger that finally got her off the floor.

Looking at her clock she could see it was just past 11 in the morning. She emerged from her room and walked downstairs, to find watching TV.

"You look terrible." Said Trina, as she turned her head.

Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, Tori nodded. "I feel worse."

"Is your stomach better?"

"Huh?"

"Your stomach, you told mom you ate some bad food Friday night. Is it better?"

"Yeah."

"Then why do you look like that day when our cat, Mittens, died."

Tori sighed and sat down. "I screwed up."

"Screwed up what?"

"Pretty much everything, in the last 17 years."

"That's because you don't follow my example. I'm popular, talented and going to be a huge superstar. Do what I do and you'll be almost as famous as me."

That was typical deluded Trina talking, but the sheer absurdity of it made Tori semi chuckle.

"Maybe I should."

"That and just stop screwing up."

Trina looked at the clock and suddenly jumped off the couch. "Oh chizz, he's going to be here in 10 minutes. I have to get ready."

"Who?"

"Robbie."

"Why is he coming over?"

"We were both at that party last night. Oh and by the way Jade is just as uptight as you about me not missing my mammograms. Do you know she all but threatened to kick my ass if I did? What a weirdo."

Knowing that was her Jade talking, Tori's eye's opened wide. "What else did she say?"

"Well she chased away the guy I was talking too, saying how he's going to be fat and bald. Then she asked where you were. I told her, to get rid of her. Then she told me to talk to Robbie, saying how he's going to be a successful writer. She said it was good seeing me again and then left. I think she was drunk."

Tori smiled and wiped a tear. "No….she wasn't drunk. She was Jade."

Trina shook her head in dismay. "I don't get you. Look, as crazy as Jade was, I did talk to Robbie and surprisingly we got along real well. So we made plans to have lunch. A semi-date to see if he's actually dateable. He's kind of funny and smart, almost as smart as me. he's going to be here in a few minutes. I have to finish getting ready. Just keep him occupied, until I'm ready."

Trina then dashed up the stairs.

Tori knew it was her Jade that said those things.

"She was looking for me. After all I did, she still came after me." Lamented Tori.

Tori sat there and thought about how badly she had treated Jade since the accident. All she wanted to do was to apologize and tell Jade how much she loved her. After a few minutes of sad contemplation, she got up to get something to eat. Again the hunger managed to overcome her desire to do anything else.

She had just heated up some leftover chicken, when the doorbell rang. Walking over Tori opened the door do see Robbie.

"Hello Tori." Said Robbie, with a bit of unease.

Tori stepped aside, to let him in.

"Come in. Trina will be down in a few minutes."

As soon as Robbie entered, Tori realized she could start by stopping her screwing up by trying to make amends.

"Robbie, while we have a minute, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. I was out of line. I'm also sorry about the Cat and Beck thing. I should have handled it differently. You're a good friend and I don't want to jeopardize that. I am very sorry."

Robbie semi smiled. "It's alright. I'm sorry the way things turned out with Cat myself, but perhaps it's for the better. We all go a little crazy sometimes. After all, last night Jade herself was acting a bit off."

Tori immediately perked up. "Jade? What did she say."

"I was at the party; the same one Trina was at."

Robbie then explained just what Jade had said about how it worked and the ocean of time. That actually seemed to make sense and also fit in with her dreams and what Jade said, before she vanished.

Only Tori could tell he really wasn't taking it seriously. But she knew that Jade, if she was having problems with her memory would almost certainly go to Robbie and it probably was his idea. That gave her a thought. If he helped Jade, then possibly him with his knowledge of science fiction could help her.

"Robbie, suppose I told you that it is possible. To cross that ocean of time."

Looking amused, Robbie laughed. "I'd love a time travelling DeLorean as well."

"No, not physically. But mentally. The body stays but the mind, the spirit or the essence can get caught in one of these currents of time. Then go back and one can find themselves in their own body, in the past. Theoretically of course."

Tori wasn't sure how much to tell, him, so she left it as a theoretical conversation.

Robbie seemed to think for a moment. "It is an interesting concept. They'd look the same but…."

He then narrowed his eyes for a moment and looked at Tori intensely. "Theoretically."

"What a person went back. And decided they didn't like how things turned out. So they change things, gum up the works; hoping they can…"

"Make things better?"

"Yes."

"Jade said this was my idea or would be."

Tori bit her lip. "I'm sure she was right."

"I'm curious. What would Jade say if I mentioned this."

Tori lowered her head. "I doubt she'd say anything. She has a…gap in her memory."

"Oh."

He walked over to the couch and sat down. "Let me guess. This theoretical person who went back. They now get the feeling that they made a mistake. Change something that shouldn't be changed."

Tori nodded. "More than just a feeling. Things were made worse."

Robbie put his hand on his chin. Before he could speak, Tori asked him a question.

"Let's say this person, suddenly feels a pulling sensation. What do you think that would mean"?

"What kind of pulling?"

"Faint but increasing in strength, very gradually."

Robbie grew serious. "If they had gotten caught in some sort of tide. I would guess, that the tide is starting to go back out."

"And?"

"Soon, they would presumably be pulled back to their starting point. Only, they'd find it changed and their memories as well."

Tori paled slightly. "That would be it then?"

Robbie nodded. "I would guess."

"What about the changes they'd made."

"It would be like any other event in the past. It would be in the past and therefore unalterable."

"So they'd be stuck with them."

"Yes."

Thinking about Jade and not wanting to lose her. Tori asked. "What if they tried to fix things?"

Robbie shrugged. "I would say this person had to fix things before the tide went out. After that, they'd have no way to do so or even remember that things were ever different. Game over."

Trina suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. "I'm here."

Tori right then and there knew what she needed to do. She had to fix things with Jade. Do whatever she needed to bring her Jade back. She owed it to her.

"Thank you Robbie."

"You're welcome. This is all just theoretical of course."

"Yes."

Robbie looked to Trina and smile, then back to Tori. "Well, if you need anything. Let me know and I would have to wish that person, good luck."

"Are you ready Robbie." Asked Trina, as she bounded down the stairs.

"Yes. I was just talking to Tori."

Robbie and Trina left soon after, leaving Tori alone. She was still depressed and guilt-ridden, but now she had a purpose. She would change things back. Get Jade to like and want to date her again,

Sitting down she closed her eyes. "Jade. I have no idea if you can hear me. I'm sorry. So sorry, not only for this, but all I've put you through. I don't much time left here. I feel the pull; I feel my memories of us starting to fade. I will do whatever I can in the time I have left here, to fix this. Even if I have to lose my singing voice again. But this time, I'll try to not take it out on you. Even if I can't make you like me again. Maybe I can help you. Help you, not degrade yourself. I know what movies; what TV shows will be successful. I'll save you or die trying. Thank you for coming after me. I'm sorry and I love you."

By the end of her speech, Tori realized she had begun to cry.

She let herself cry for a minute than picked herself up off the couch and finished her lunch. Then she showered and went back to her room to think. It was hard to think clearly, as her depression and guilt was so deep but she managed it.

She spent a lot of time, trying to think of how to approach fixing this. She wondered just how much time she had left. She wondered what she'd find when she returned. The few memories she had of her new past, told her she was a successful singer, but over time grew a bit self-centered and callous. She didn't want that, she wanted Jade.

She tried to write it down, but found something very odd. She wasn't able to. Every time she tried to put down on paper events of the future, her mind went mysteriously blank. It was as if something was preventing her from doing so. She could tell Jade about the future, but as the day went on she got the odd feeling that like her own memories, they would also fade.

It only left one alternative, she had to make this happen. She couldn't merely write it down or tell Jade. She broke it and she needed to fix it, one way or the other.

But how, and Tori spent the rest of the day, mulling that over. What would she say, how would she do it?

The next morning, when she arrived at Hollywood Art's she still had no idea.

As she walked across the parking lot, she turned her head to see a van from a local church, drive by. On it was a part of a bible verse.

 _"And the truth shall set you free."_

A sign perhaps? Tori didn't know. This whole trip was strange and as far as answers, she had very few. Regardless, she knew that was the answer. It had to be the only way. Not just make Jade like her, but tell Jade the truth. Robbie was one thing, but Jade she needed to be honest with. She hadn't been honest with Jade in far too long. She needed to be up front and give Jade a real choice. There would be no trickery, no deception.

"I need to do that."

Tori gathered up her courage and looked for the proper moment to approach Jade. It was an insane plan, but she had to try.

Before she did that, she made a point to approach Andre and apologize for her behavior. He accepted at apology and appreciated the fact that she tried to make amends. As far as Cat and or Beck, she decided to put that off.

Finally, lunchtime came and Tori waited for Jade to finish, hoping she'd be able to catch her. Sure enough the Goth finished her lunch and walked into the school. Tori followed quickly behind.

"Jade." Called out Tori, causing the Goth to stop, turn around and growl.

"I told you to leave me alone!"

"Please Jade" Pleaded Tori. "Just listen to me. It's important."

Jade crossed her arms. "You have 10 seconds."

Nervous as hell, Tori rubbed her hands and went into her prepared speech. "Look first I need to apologize for how I've been acting. It's going to sound crazy, but I'm not quite myself."

"No shit. I thought you were one person and find out you're a total asshole."

"It's more than that."

"How!"

"I am me. I am Tori Vega, but not the one you think I am."

"Just which Tori are you?" Snapped Jade, impatiently.

Frantic to correct things, make things good with Jade, Tori started her speech. "Well here it goes. I'm the Tori from 32 years from now. I don't know how, but I managed to travel back and wound up in my 17-year-old body. You see, we were supposed to go on that date last week, we would have fallen in love and got married. You became an actress and I became a singer. But I had an accident, I couldn't sing anymore. I turned mean and ruined it between us. I blamed you when it was my fault. Then after it had fallen apart, I found myself back here. I thought I could make things better by making it that we didn't go out. But I was wrong. I messed it up. I changed history. Jade, my Jade she followed me back, tried to tell me to stop, she still wanted to be with me. That's what happened Friday night, that's why you can't remember. She took over you. But she's gone, she vanished. I changed history. You wind up in adult films and end up so miserable you end your own life. I want to fix this Jade, I really do."

Jade suddenly fumed. "Are you out of ideas to fuck with me? Because you already made it clear we aren't gonna be anything other than acquaintances, we aren't friends and we sure aren't about to become anything more, you made that perfectly clear so you know what Vega? Just leave me alone, piss off someone else with your delusional stories of the future. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She then turned and walked off, leaving Tori alone, depressed and defeated.

Tori had tried the truth and it had backfired. The rest of the day she sat in class after class, getting progressively more depressed. The truth did not set her free, it simply made her look like a lunatic.

As the last bell rang, Tori exited her classroom and as she headed to her locker, she ran into Trina.

"I'll me you in the lot in a few minutes. Oh I'm supposed to remind you. Mom's birthday is Wednesday, so don't forget to buy a present. I guess she wanted to go out for dinner so, we're eating out at the Polynesian Paradise. See you in a few."

As Trina walked off, Tori started to walk and as she did something about what Trina just said, seemed to bother her. She couldn't quite think of what it was.

She got to her locker and just as she was finishing putting her books inside, she remembered.

"OH MY GOD! Dad's going to be late for dinner. He was late. Didn't even arrive until desert. Mom was mad, until he told her why."

Seeing Jade over at her locker, Tori slammed hers shut and ran over.

"Jade!"

Jade pulled out her scissors and held them menacingly. "Are you deaf. Leave me alone."

"Jade. I know you think I'm nuts, but I can prove it. I can prove my story is true."

Jade quickly scoffed. "How."

"In two days something is going to happen. I remember it. I can tell you what will happen and you can see it. Maybe even…..Please. Just meet me at the food court of the Center Park Mall, at 4:30. It will happen."

Jade slammed her locker shut and walked off without another word. Before she was hurt, now she was simply mad. Tori tells her this bullshit story and expects her to believe it. Sure she had a bizarre gap in her memory, but she attributed that to something she consumed at the party.

Getting in her car, she started it and screamed in frustration. Only then, did she look down and spy a flyer for a new band sitting next to her seat. A girl on the sidewalk was handing them out, last Thursday and the band look interesting, so Jade grabbed one. She had shoved it in her car and totally forgotten about it until just now.

"I don't remember that." Said Jade as she noticed that something was hastily written on the back. When she got the flyer there was nothing on the back. Picking up the flyer, Jade looked at writing.

It consisted of exactly three words.

 _"Trust Tori, please."_

The words in themselves were odd, to be sure and a bit surprising, but something else about the words, caused jade's mouth to fall open in near shock.

It was the fact that it was written in her own handwriting. No forgery, the real thing.

Only she didn't remember writing it. Jade knew she had not touched that flyer since Thursday night when she put it there.

But yet it was there.

 **Thanks to Invader Johnny.**


	14. Crazy

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 14 – Crazy**

 **Jade's POV**

Just when you have life figured out, it turns upside down just to fuck with you. First Tori breaks our date and starts acting like a major asshole. Then all of a sudden last Friday, I have this bizarre gap in my memory.

One minute, I'm at a party. I start feeling tired and the next thing I know, I'm in an alley with Vega.

I know that people have been drugged at parties and that is the only logical explanation. But it doesn't fit with the facts. The beer was out of a half barrel and it's impossible to tamper with the beer in a half barrel. I made sure to pour the beer myself, both times. And I used a cup that was brand new. In fact I pulled it from the package myself. I'm not stupid, a person at a party or in a bar should always be careful about their drinks.

After a came to in the alley, told Vega off and went home. Looking at the time on my phone, I realized that I had lost about half an hour. Not in the mood to party anymore, I went home and watched this bizarre Russian horror film about Joseph Stalin coming back to life and killing people. Nobody could stop him, until Lenin himself came back to life, accused Stalin of killing him in the first place and they destroyed each other. It was really weird, though some of the death scenes were kind of cool.

The rest of the weekend, I spent at home, either watching horror films or working on a story I was writing. I could have gone out, but I just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone; especially a certain Latina.

I thought that would be it.

Wrong!

She comes to me and tells me this insane story about time travel and altering the future and how I wind up making porn films with me killing myself. What a psycho.

Then later on she tells me she can prove it. But I simply walked away.

Then I find the flyer for a band in my car and on it was written.

 _"Trust Tori, Please."_

It's in my handwriting. How can that be? I didn't understand it at all. When I got home I took a sheet of paper and wrote the same phrase on it, several times. The handwriting was exactly the same.

Tori in her babbling, told me that my future self somehow took over my body. Now am I to believe she, wrote this for me, before she vanished.

I want to dismiss it as utter bullshit, but I find myself perplexed. What happened during that missing half hour? I did check myself after I got home that night; there was no sign that I had been assaulted. Though I was short 30 dollars. I had more than 50. Why would someone stealing from me, only talk part of my money.

Thinking back to the party, I remembered Robbie was there. So I called him up and asked him about the party. I wanted to know what he saw me do.

When I asked, he seemed oddly hesitant to tell me. He did when I threatened to come over to his house and hurt him.

So he tells me this story of how I told him, that I made it and this crap about the ocean of time. Then I asked for Tori and left to find Trina.

I could call Trina, but I don't want to and even if I did, she wouldn't tell me squat. Besides, she'd just tell Vega and that would encourage her.

I don't like detective novels or movies all that much, but I had an idea. At any party, there's always one or two people filming or taking pictures of drunk people making asses of themselves. So I jumped on the slap and looked for videos or pictures from the party.

After almost 45 minutes of wasting my time, I finally found something. Someone was taping one of their friends who was slamming beers just outside the kitchen. However in the background, you can see me talking to Trina.

I could not hear a word of what either were saying, but I was talking to her. It appeared a threatened her at one point. Then I left and headed in the direction of the front door. I observed my demeanor carefully and I didn't appear drunk or out of it. In fact I looked like I was very intently set on doing something.

Now I'm angry, hurt and downright baffled. What the hell was I doing?

Lying in bed later, I found myself looking at the message; I had seemingly left for myself.

Why should I trust her? I did say this all felt like play that had gone off script. That would confirm that feeling. It might just confirm the fact that Vega's driven me insane.

Yet, she's supposed to be the woman I fall in love with and marry. Right now, I just want to strangle her.

I keep flashing back to that kiss she gave me. It's like, she knew just which buttons to push and boy did she ever push them.

This is madness.

But that brings me to a quote by the Spanish playwright, Pedro Calderon de la Barca.

 _"When love is not madness, it is not love."_

Either way, I'm going mad and Vega's the cause of it.

The next day I kept to myself and spent a lot of my time mulling it all over. I just kept asking myself, why should I trust her? Fuck the future me. She was dumb enough to marry that psycho Latina and she got what she deserved.

Though I will tell you, I am scared. Who wouldn't be? Suppose if someone told you, that you're going to die tomorrow. Normally you'd laugh, but if they proved it, you know your fate would be sealed.

I saw Vega here and there during the day. She looked really depressed, like someone had pulled the rug out from under her. I want to feel bad about that. I like her once, maybe I still do.

I guess that leads to the question. Which am I more afraid of. Taking my own life as result of a failed acting career, which is mostly spent in adult films or falling in love with Tori. Or am I afraid of losing her.

I am cracking up. This can't be real.

I spent another evening, thinking it over, holding that flyer in my hands, looking at the words,

 _"Trust Tori, Please."_

Over and over.

 **No one's POV**

The following day was Wednesday. That also happened to be the Tori's mothers birthday. All day Tori remained depressed and Jade remained antisocial and deep in thought.

At the end of school, Tori, who borrowed her mom's car, drove to the mall. Even if Jade didn't show up and she was sure she wouldn't, there was still something she could do.

Tori arrived at the mall, just before 4 and spent a few minutes buying her mom a small birthday present and card. By 4:25 she was sitting in the food court.

She had failed with Jade and could not come up with any other ideas, to help or convince her. Still she hoped against hope that Jade would show up. Tori even went so far as to order Jade something to drink.

But for now, she sat at a table, sipping a strawberry banana smoothie watching one of the mall clothing stores.

A minute later, Jade who was wearing all black and a fierce scowl sat down in in front of her.

"I'm here." Barked Jade, in a harsh voice.

Startled, Tori pushed a cup of coffee across the table. "I…I…got some coffee for you. It's your favorite."

Jade eyed the coffee with suspicion, and then quickly snatched it. After taking a sip, she nodded in approval. "You got my coffee right. But that don't mean shit."

"I didn't think you'd come."

"I'm sure you didn't."

"May I ask why?"

Jade pulled a blue sheet of paper from her purse. From what Tori could see, it was a flyer for a band. Turning it over, she pushed it across the table.

"Thursday, there was nothing on the back. Two days ago, I noticed this. It's written in my handwriting."

Tori picked up the paper and read the three words. She knew it was from her Jade and for a moment she felt like she was going to cry.

"She left that. She must have. When she rushed to find me, she must have seen that flyer in the car. Left this for you. I tried to write things down, knowledge of the future, but I couldn't. This is just a simple message. Maybe that's why she could, and I could not."

"Never mind that, you said you had proof. Show me." Snapped Jade as she took the sheet of paper back.

Quickly sobering up, Tori pointed across the food court to a nearby ladies shoe store. In the front helping a customer was a woman of about 30, with short brown hair.

"See her?"

"Yeah so what."

"Today is my mother's birthday, she wants to go out to eat for dinner. But my father will be late."

"What does that have to do with that woman?" Said Jade, looking increasingly impatient.

"Her name is Alison Howe, less than a month ago, she left her abusive husband and filed for divorce. Her husband's name is Ray. He works as a machinist and is violent, abusive and drinks a lot. Alison has had enough and wants out. You felt the same way at one point. I can't blame either you or her."

"Ok. I still don't get it."

Tori glanced up at the big clock in the food court, then back to Jade. "Ray, has just been served with a restraining order, due to threats he's made against her. That sent him over the edge. In less than 15 minutes, he will walk in that store and shoot both Alison and her boss. He thinks they're having an affair. They're not. They are both badly wounded, but survive."

Jade scrunched her face. "Seriously? What does he look like?"

"As I recall, about 6'2", heavy build, short black hair. But that's not the worst part."

"What is, then?"

"He shoots them, using a very powerful handgun. He has several in a bag with him. One of the bullets, misses his targets and goes through the wall and into the toy store next door. That bullet strikes and kills a 7 year old boy, named Jeremy Ryerson. He's there, as he's been invited to a birthday party for a classmate and was buying a present with his mother. Ray flees the scene, wounding a security guard on the way out. After a lengthy police chase, in which my father takes part in, my father and his partner Gary, corner him and shoot him dead. That is why my dad was late for my mom's birthday dinner."

Jade shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She hoped it was just a story, as the thought of some 7 year old kid, being gunned down, sickened her.

"If this is true, do you think I'd get my jollies watching some kid get gunned down. I'm not that twisted. You might be. I'm not. If it's true."

Tori sighed, as her face fell. "I found that I can't write down events of the future. I'm certain that things I tell people about the future will somehow fade from their minds, after I'm gone. I have to actually change things. Jade, I screwed up a lot of things. You don't even know badly I feel. So much so, I can't stand to even look at myself. I do want to prove myself to you, but more than that. I want to make sure Jeremy Ryerson goes to that party. I'm going to stop Ray. I don't care what happens to me. If something does, by chance, I'd just be paying penance for my sins."

Tori then opened her bag to reveal a very large carving knife. It was one of those types you'd use to carve up huge turkey. "If I can't fix things for you, I'm going to fix them for Jeremy. He deserves to live, he's only 7 years old. I remember reading he loved Star Wars. So I'm going to take Ray out."

Jade carefully studied Tori's eyes and could tell that she meant it. She barely knew what to do. This whole thing was getting crazier by the moment.

"This can't be possible." Muttered Jade.

"It is. Just wait."

A tense silence seemed to descend upon the pair as Tori drank her smoothie and carefully looked all over the food court.

"This can't be real." Thought Jade.

Neither spoke for several minutes, but as time passed Jade began to feel more and more tense and on edge. What if this Ray guy actually showed up?

Jade was suddenly brought from her thoughts by the sound a boy.

"Can we get some Pizza?"

Looking over she could see a woman and young boy with blond hair. He was pointing to the pizza restaurant at the food court.

"No Jeremy, we're getting the present and going straight home. I'm making taco's for dinner."

"What do I get Todd for a present?"

"Don't worry Jeremy, Todd's mother gave me a list of things he likes, come on."

Jade watched, Jeremy and his mother as they made a beeline for the toy store. Already uptight and nervous, the sight of that boy and how things were coming true, made Jade's stomach like it was filled with lead. This was getting all to real, for Jade's comfort.

Tori quietly noted the boy and his mother, but kept watch for someone else.

"Vega if you set this up, I swear….."

"No Jade. I didn't"

Time seemed to slow down as Jade began to look around. Again the words, _Trust Tori, Please,_ flashed through her head.

It was 2 tense minutes later Jade spotted a figure walking down the mall. It was a tall heavy set man with short black hair. He was wearing boots, blue jeans, a large army fatigue jacket and was carrying a backpack.

Unlike all the other shoppers, Jade could see he looked, angry, tense and paranoid. He kept looking the mall security guard a little ways down the mall. The security guard however was too busy flirting with the woman from the sunglasses hut, to notice the man how looked very out of place..

As the man walked closer and closer to the shoe store, Jade noticed he kept reaching in his jacket.

"No….No…No…." Said Jade to herself as the man walked past. This was starting to feel like a nightmare.

Jade looked across the table to see Tori was gone. In fact the Latina was several feet away, making towards the heavy set man, with the knife in her hand.

Just then she looked and saw that very man, stop and from his jacket, pull out what looked like a very large and shiny hand gun. She didn't know squat about guns, but that one looked really nasty

In one horrible instant, Jade realized. "Tori's not crazy, I'm not crazy, but that man is."

Jade, who had begun to panic, looked over to the store. Alison, Ray's intended victim was stocking some shelves and hadn't noticed her now armed husband only yards away from the store.

Nor had Ray realized that Tori was coming up behind him with a huge knife. If anyone was going to get killed now, Jade realized it would almost certainly be Tori.

Not even thinking twice about it, Jade pulled something out of her bag and bolted from her chair. By now, Ray was only 20 yard from the store and Tori was 10 yards behind him.

Sprinting as fast as she could, Jade reached and then passed Tori in seconds.

She caught up to Ray just as he reached the entrance to the shoe store and had started to raise his gun. In one swift motion, she jabbed a stun gun in his back.

The stun gun crackled to life and the man suddenly seemed to shake. He then began to crumple to the floor and at the same time dropped his gun.

As the gun hit the floor it went off, making a large booming sound that echoed up and down the mall. Jade wasn't sure where the bullet went, but she did hear the sound of shattering glass.

Rey was on the ground and appeared to be stunned. But Jade didn't take any chances. So she grabbed the scissors from her boot and stuck it to his neck.

It was right then Ray opened his eyes.

"Look, fuck face. My scissors is pointed right at your jugular vein. All I have to do is push just a bit to cut it wide open. You'd bleed to death, before the ambulance got halfway here."

Jade hadn't noticed but a crowd of onlookers quickly assembled. A second later, 2 security guards came running up.

"What the hell is going on?" Yelled the younger of the two security guards.

"This asshole was about to shoot someone, he had his gun out and everything."

Looking up Jade could see that one of the front windows of the store had been shattered.

Ray who as he recovered, glared at Jade. "This bitch attacked me."

"Get off him." Said the security guard to Jade.

"Not until you cuff this psycho."

Ray quickly protested. "I'm innocent."

It was then Alison, who looked white as a sheet, came out of the store and pointed to Ray. "This man is my husband. He has made repeated threats against my life and I have a restraining order out against him. He's not supposed to come within 500 feet of me. He was here to kill me!"

The second security guard, who looked older and more experienced, looked around. "Is anyone hurt? The gun went off."

A man who Jade presumed was Alison's coworker, came out. "The bullet lodged in one of the metal support beams of my store. I think everyone is ok."

"I just wanted to talk to my wife." Screamed Ray.

Tori, who had already ditched the knife, and already knew was in his backpack, grabbed it and unzipped it. The crowed gasped as they could see it contained, several more handguns, a sawed off shotgun and a number of boxes of ammo. "With enough firepower to blow up half the mall. I don't think so."

The older security guard, looked at the bag, the shattered window and then to Ray. He then pulled out a 2 way radio. "Central, this is Bob. Call 911. Tell them to send an officer right away. We have a suspect who just tried to kill someone. We have the situation under control."

Bob motioned to his fellow guard, as he picked the gun off the floor. "Cuff this asshole,"

Jade got off, as a very furious looking ray was handcuffed. That of course didn't stop him from threatening to kill not only his wife, but everyone else present. He finished off his rant, by threatening to blow up the mall. It was painfully obvious to all present, he was a total psychopath.

As Jade stepped back, she looked over to see Jeremy and his mother, standing near the back of the crowd.

"What's going on mama?"

"I don't know. You have Todd's present. Come on. Let's go home."

She could see Jeremy's mother take him by the hand and walk off, as the crowd gathered yet more people.

Jade seeing that everyone was watching a very furious Ray being helped off the floor vanished into the crowed and slipped away. She spotted Tori who had also stepped back to the edge of the food court.

As Jade walked over, Tori asked. "I would have done it. I was prepared to go through with it."

"You would have stabbed him and he promptly would have shot you, right between the eyes. Not a chance."

Tori smiled glowingly "You saved that boy too."

Jade looked and could see Jeremy and his mother vanish out one of the exits. She then turned back Tori with a rather fatalistic expression.

"Too bad I couldn't save myself."

Tori opened her mouth to speak, but it was too late. Jade had already run off.


	15. Leviathan

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 15 – Leviathan**

 **No One's POV**

Up to the moment Jade saw Ray Howe pull that gun, she hoped this was all just some elaborate prank. After all she was no stranger to elaborate pranks herself; especially when it involved getting back at people.

But it wasn't a prank. Ray Howe was going to try and kill his wife. He was going to accidently kill a 7 year old Jeremy Ryerson and be killed by police after a car chase.

But Jade stopped it, resulting in a furious Ray being handcuffed by mall security. Jeremy Ryerson was last seen heading home with his mother for a taco dinner. Neither Jeremy nor his mother would ever know just how close death had come.

As she ran up to stop Ray, before he could unleash his bloodbath, Jade could only think of one thing. It was Tori.

She knew perfectly well what would happen. Tori would have presumably stabbed him from behind. Jade also knew from research, for one of her stories that stabbings, unless the right spot is hit, are seldom instantly fatal. She guessed that Tori not being very strong would have stabbed him and even if it was a fatal wound, he would have just enough time to turn round and shoot her in the head. That on the other hand, would have killed her almost instantly.

The rest went by in a quick blur, as security arrived and the situation was brought under control. Jade, not wanting any adulation, quietly slipped into the growing crowd.

Now Tori's crazy story about time travel and her future-self taking over her body wasn't crazy at all. The thought of her future already being plotted out, scared Jade immensely. What made it worse, was the knowledge that she would end up in adult films and eventually take her own life.

She could have tried to approach it rationally. That didn't happen. Jade, a person who prided herself on doing what she wanted, suddenly felt caged, like an animal at a slaughterhouse, waiting for her turn. Unable to deal with the feelings, the knowledge, Jade grabbed her bag and fled.

She turned off her phone and went straight home, taking refuge in behind the crimson velvet curtains in her room. Jade loved her curtains, not simply because they were crimson, but they did an effective job of blocking nearly all the light from outside. But it was more than light she was trying to hide from.

Still half in shock, Jade lay in her bed staring at the ceiling for several hours. She just kept thinking about her destiny, adult films, followed by a suicide. The only other choice was to be with Tori and end up her wife. Despite what feelings she may have had for Tori she simply felt trapped. A person who's life and death was already mapped out.

When she finally roused herself from her bed, she turned on the TV in her room. By then it was 9:00 and the nightly news was just coming on.

The lead story of course was hers. Jade watched as the anchor said how a attempted shooting at a mall was thwarted by a mysterious young woman. There was some footage from someone's cell phone, but it was from behind, so her face wasn't visible. Of course the anchor said that the woman who brought down the shooter, Ray Howe, vanished shortly after.

What Jade heard next, stunned her.

"In a bizarre turn, the suspect, Ray Howe after being questioned by police was placed in a holding cell, where after picking a fight with a fellow prisoner, was beaten to death. Police tried to intervene, but arrived too late. The one witness we were able to talk to said, that Mr. Howe, made some disparaging remarks about one of his fellow prisoners ancestry and as result was immediately attacked. He was rushed to a hospital,l but died in route."

In the original history, had they not intervened, he would be killed by police. Only now he dies anyway, as a result of being beaten to death. She could only wonder if he was fated to die today. What about the kid, Jeremy? Would he die as well? Jade did look all through the news and there was no mention of him at all. Nothing had apparently happened to him. But what did that mean? Jade simply didn't now.

Jade didn't know. All she did know is she felt more trapped than before.

The next morning, Tori who was also aware of the news of Ray's death, was very worried. Even before that she was worried, upset and guilt ridden. Like Jade, the news made her feel worse.

As soon as she saw the depressed looking Goth at her locker in the morning, she rushed over."

"Jade are you ok?"

"I haven't killed myself yet, if you're wondering." Snapped Jade as her mood quickly seemed to shift from depression to anger.

"Jade. I can help you?"

"Help me how? Either I spent my life with you or kill myself. My only two choices. I'm doomed."

"Look Jade. I know this looks horrible."

Quickly grabbing Tori by the wrist, Jade yanked her into the broom closet. "Horrible, that doesn't even cover it. Ray Howe was doomed. Was that his destiny? To die yesterday. We he once a 7 year old kid himself who wanted to be a fireman or an astronaut? Not realizing his destiny was to die a violent death. My destiny is is to kill myself. Tell me, how do I do it?"

Tori shook her head. "No. that's not important. What's important is that you can still chose. I know you feel trapped. Believe me I know. You can still chose, that's why I'm trying to do this. "

"What, chose to be with you in unhappy marriage?"

"No Jade, more that that. That's why I told you. So you would have a choice. "

"What kind of a choice is that? The same kind of choice Ray Howe had? Did he ever have one. Do I really have one. You said it yourself, I kill myself. I'm trying to get my mind around this.

Tori closed her eyes for a moment. "Jade. I screwed up. This is all my doing and you can't fathom how horrible if feel. But I just want to help you. Even if it means we're not together. Even if it means I have to lose my singing voice again. I just want you to be happy."

"You've helped me enough!" Snapped Jade, as she turned to leave.

"Your audition tomorrow. You have an audition afterschool tonight. Right?"

Jade paused, her hand hovering above the doorknob. "Yeah, so what."

"Jade let me help you. I can do it right now. I've been thinking hard about how I can and I came up with something. I remember your audition. You had it the day before our 3rd date. I also know how it goes. You're auditioning for the part of Mary in that tv movie about the 60's. You're also planning on playing the part, really edgy. As if she's got something wrong with her, Right!"

Tori knowing what she was thinking, only made Jade feel more vulnerable. "How do you know that?"

"You told me. But I also know what you told me after the audition. The director who was sitting in on the audition hated it, I mean really hated it and he let you know. He said that wasn't what he was remotely looking for and said you should have played the part as written. You did not get the part. Look, when you go. Just play the part as written. Play it straight. Don't add these subtle layers, hinting she's disturbed. If you do that, you have a chance. If you go in acting like you're planning on it, you piss off the director and don't get the part. I just want to help you Jade. I know it's only a really tiny part, but this can make a difference. I can't promise anything, but you'll have a much better chance."

Jade appeared to think about it for another second, and then flung open the door. "It's not going to make any difference."

Tori remained in the closet for a few more minutes, so she could collect her thoughts. Every time she tried to do something to make things better they, only seemed to get worse. The thing with Ray How, really threw her for a loop.

Perhaps he was fated to die, she mused. Tori even imagined fate, not as some mysterious force, but as a leviathan of the deep, in that great ocean of time. Even if it were true, didn't make Tori feel any better.

So she did what she could do, pasted on a fake smile and headed to her first class. Jade kept to herself the entire day and vanished after 5th period. Tori wanted to talk more, but elected to stay away. Tori instead did her best to mend things with Andre and Robbie.

After school Jade arrived at her audition, sat in the waiting room and looked over her lines. She had indeed planned to play it edgy. She was still tempted to do so, just to spite the Latina. She didn't know what to do, what to think, what to feel. Tori did want to help and that only stirred Jade's emotions, more than they already were stirred up.

"Jade West? They're ready to see you now." Called out the voice, of the production assistant.

Just over an hour later, Tori was doing some research in her room when the doorbell rang. She was the only one home, so she hurried down and answered the door.

It was Jade.

"Vega. Tell me. You knew there was a very good chance, he'd shoot you. In face you were counting on it weren't you?"

Tori wordlessly sighed as her gaze slowly descended to Jade's feet. Finally she nodded.

"Why?"

"Penance. For my sins."

"I did what you suggested. I read the part as written. I didn't put anything into the character which wasn't there."

Tori lifted her head slightly "and?"

"Well, the director was there as you said he would be. After I read the first scene, he asked me to read the 2nd scene the character would be in. I think I impressed him. I was told if they liked me, I would be contacted in a few days for a call back."

"That's good." Replied Tori, who still hadn't looked up. "I've been looking at other ads for auditions. They usually don't give much info, but I've figured out a couple which are for projects which do well. I can give you a list in the morn….."

"Do you really want to die? Or did you?" Interrupted Jade.

"Don't see much reason to live I guess. It's very hard to describe how I feel. After all these years, realizing I was the bad guy. You have no idea, how terrible that feels."

For a moment, neither spoke. Tori continued to look at Jade's feet in shame, while Jade carefully studied her.

"Vega?" Said Jade, breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"Do we have a house? In the future I mean." Jade said in a soft voice.

"Yes we do, or did. You got it in the divorce. I had moved out the last my stuff, the day I came….here."

"Where is it?"

"The beach."

"Can I see it?"

Only then did Tori look up. "It hasn't been built yet."

"Take me there. Now! I want to see where it will be."

"Why? I am trying to see to it you can have a life, a successful life on your own. I don't want you to think, you have to be with…."

Jade quickly cut her off. "It's my life, my decision and I want to see this place. Nor do I have to explain myself to you or anyone else. Now are you going to take me nor not!"

Surprised by Jade's sudden resolve to see where their house would be, all Tori could do was nod.

 **So what do you think of Jade's decision to see where they lived in the future?**


	16. What do i do?

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 16 – What do I do?**

 **Tori's POV.**

As soon as I nodded, Jade impatiently pointed to her car. "Show me, now!"

"Let me grab my purse." I said before dashing up to my room.

I returned in a moment, got in the car and gave her some quick directions. As soon as I finished, Jade started it up and we were off.

The car ride was quiet, uneasily quiet. Jade looked impatient and bothered. I was just as guilt-ridden, depressed and ashamed as I had been. I should have been hopeful that she was taking an interest where we lived, but I just couldn't get myself to feel very hopeful about it.

I just can't get over the fact that I hurt the woman I loved, so badly. Yet in the end not only did she still love me, but forgave me as well. Part of me is afraid, that all these events will just repeat themselves.

In some respects I want her to not be with me and be successful. I've been working hard in the last day or so to try an identify auditions where I know the projects will be successful. Personally I don't care what happens to me anymore. I just want Jade to be happy.

Soon we pulled onto the street and I pointed to the closed hotdog stand.

"Right there."

Jade quietly nodded and pulled up to the curb. I got out and watched Jade carefully as she surveyed her surroundings. First she looked over the now closed hotdog stand, with the picnic tables still in place. Then she looked to the adjoining lot, where an old lifeguard station was in in the process of being torn down.

On the other side was just an empty stretch of beach.

Quietly Jade stepped forward , walking near one of the picnic tables, where she looked at the sun as it grew closer to the horizon.

"Where am I standing?"

"About where the kitchen will be. If you look on the billboard, you'll see 2 houses, the one on the left, is what ours will look like."

Jade glanced to the billboard and then sat down, returning her attention to the sea.

I stood several feet away, unsure of what to do or say next. I had messed up so much and no I was so full of self-doubt that I was paralyzed.

After a minute I finally thought of something. "I spoke to Sikowitz today. I withdrew from the musical Bye Bye Birdie. I told him I wasn't right for the part and asked him to give you a second audition. He seemed a bit miffed, but I think He'll do it."

"You didn't have to do that." Said Jade, not taking her eye off the ocean.

"Yes I did."

"Sit down Vega. I have some questions."

I sat down at the picnic table, opposite her, but found myself unable to look her in the face.

"Ok, shoot."

"How did you get here? Cross this ocean of time."

"Not sure exactly. I had moved the last of my stuff out, we had a fight and to calm myself down I took a drive. I was in a state park a little north of here. It was raining pretty hard. I came around a corner and saw this deer in the road. I swerved to avoid hitting it, hit a puddle and wend over the embankment. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in my bed, in my 17 year old body. From what Jade told me when she came back, my body is in a hospital. I'm in a coma."

"So you just got caught up in some tide."

"I guess."

"This fight." Jade noted with a serious face. " This final one, tell me what was said. Exactly what was said."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I then detailed to the best of my somewhat faded memory, how the argument between us went. Jade listened intently. Only when I finished did she speak.

"Trina?"

"Breast Cancer. She had been lax in some of the normal preventative efforts and as a result, she found hers too late. She died a few years ago, from my perspective at least."

"Must be strange seeing her again."

I nodded. "Yes. I've been lecturing her on proper breast cancer awareness. I guess Jade, my Jade did as well when she was here."

"I see."

Jade then looked out to sea for a moment. "It's a nice view."

"You liked sitting on the patio at night. You hated it during the day. But at night, you loved it. When the moon was full, you'd sit out on the patio with a glass of wine and gaze at it for hours."

"Would you sit with me or did I do so alone?"

"At first I would sit with you, but as things got bad, you were out here more and more by yourself."

"I see." Noted Jade as she continued to look out over the horizon.

After a moment, Jade turned to me. "Where did it go wrong? I think you said something about an accident. You couldn't sing anymore."

As the memories began to flow through my mind, they brought along with it, a wave of grief and regret. I got up from the table and slowly began to walk onto the beach. Jade got up and followed me until I stopped, which wasn't until I reached the edge of the water.

"July 4th, 2030. It took place not too far from here. Just a couple of miles down the beach. " I said in a slow sad voice.

"It was a beautiful day, not too warm, not too cold. The city put on a huge 4th of July festival, called the Spirit of America Celebration. They had 3 different stages for me and a bunch of other groups. There was food, jugglers, artists and even a fireworks display. I was slated to perform at 8:00, my second album had just come out and I was on top of the world."

"Go on." Urged Jade.

"I had signed with Marble Records a few years previous. You warned me not too, as you had heard bad things about them. How they cut corners and were cheap. But I just wanted to sing. I loved to sing, so I did anyway. Jed Thorn, the head of Marble Records, did cut corners and was cheap. But I was willing to overlook it, as long as I could sing. As long as I could be on that stage. I should have listened to you. I just wanted to sing, I wanted to sing so badly."

 **Jade's POV**

Only when Tori turned away from the ocean to face me, did the I notice she was crying. "Jed, in getting the equipment for the stage, used old equipment he got at a bargain price. It was in poor shape, to put it simply. To cut more corners, he hired some people to set it up that had little idea what they were doing. He saved a bundle. I started my concert, I was happy. I was in the middle of my third song when I felt the stage shift and all of a sudden…"

As upset as I was, haunted by this image of me killing myself, I could see that Tori was clearly tormented by this accident and its aftermath. She was suddenly overcome with emotion, so much so it rendered her unable to speak. The tears that came down her face started to flow faster and she choked up more and more.

"I'm sorry Jade. I can't talk about this anymore right now.

I had always felt this connection with her. It was more than a simple attraction. Of course recently everything, my feelings included, have been turned upside down. But watching her so tormented, hurt a lot more than I expected. I didn't' want to see her like this. "It's alright."

She kept on crying and wailed something to the effect, "I was supposed to love you back."

I can only imagine what my future counterpart, if she still existed, would think. She had been through all those things, I hadn't. I all I have from her, are three words.

 _"Trust Tori, Please."_

That and the knowledge that my future self, never stopped loving her. Is this my destiny? By messing with it, did Tori send me on a path to destruction? I should hate her for that.

My future self should hate her for that. But she knew the changes Tori had made, yet forgave her anyway. Just thinking it over, standing where our home will or possibly will be, makes my head hurt.

Yet all I can think about now is Tori's pain. I can't stand it.

It felt natural a few seconds later when I gently put my arm around her and started to walk her back towards the car.

"I'll Take you home Tori. I didn't realize how sensitive you were about this." I said.

The crying Latina suddenly stopped, put her arms around me, buried her head in my shoulder and cried uncontrollably. She looked like she was completely melting down and that made me feel….I dunno, a lot of things.

I held her, letting her sob uncontrollably. As time went on over the next few minutes I found myself, holding her more and more tight. I don't think I even did it consciously. When I did realize it, I held on just as tight.

It felt right. I don't know anything else, but I know it felt right.

After crying for a little while longer, she just sort of stopped. I think she was emotionally spent. I was as well, but I needed to get her home.

"Come on." I urged her."

After walking her to the car, I put her in the front seat where she promptly leaned her head up against the glass and shut her eyes.

She was quiet the rest of the way home. I managed to catch a break as when I arrived at the Vega home, I found no one was there. I didn' t want to have to explain Tori in this state. How could I? I barely understand it myself.

Of course in all this, in the back of my mind I keep thinking of the forces of destiny, love, fate and time. Where was my place in all of this? I had no answers.

I got her home and walked her up to her room. She said nothing; her eyes staring blankly ahead. I deposited her on her bed and pulled a blanket over her.

"I'm sorry Tori."

Her response was a mournful whine, which caused my heart to ache.

I was about to leave when I found myself, unable to ignore this thing in front of me. This life that they had. Even though I would supposedly forget anything she told me, I needed to know. But it was more than that.

"Hey Tori. I was wondering. That house on the beach, obviously it has a lot of bad memories. Maybe you could show me some place that has good memories. "

"You would?" Responded Tori in a soft, broken voice.

"Yes I would. Surely we had happy times."

"Yes."

"I'd like to see that."

"You don't have to. I'm trying to give you a choice."

I nodded, "I know. That is my choice. Why don't you relax for the rest of today and tomorrow. Monday, show me something then. After school."

I was starting to let myself be swept up in this thing. I could run, I could hide and part of me wanted to, but seeing her like this. I couldn't do that.

"Thank you Jade." Said Tori, as she closed her eyes and seemed to drift into sleep.

I stood watching her for another minute, then left quietly.

Am I truly doomed without her? I can't say I love her. I know I can. I know I will, if I let myself.

What do I do?

That question remained in my mind, long after I left the Vega household.


	17. The Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 17 – the truth hurts**

 **Jade's POV.**

After I dropped off Tori, I went home. As I entered my house I realized that Tori could tell me what happens to my parents. Would my father continue to be a dry, boring man whose only interest was the balance sheet's that constantly littered the desk in his home office?

I don't think I'll ask. I have too much on my mind already.

Retiring to my room, hidden behind thick curtains, I lay in bed and stared at the ceiling.

After a few moments I pictured me and my bed, floating on this vast ocean of time. Above me not a ceiling, but stars. What did it all mean?

Such things, I doubt I've ever really given much thought. In fact, most people dully, go through life and remain vastly unaware of even the simplest of things around them. How could they ponder such a concept of time being an ocean? Yet we all float through this thing, or do we inhabit the shores? I just don't know.

As I continue to ponder I find the lyrics of a Jim Croce song drift through my mind.

Unable to resist, I sing the opening line. " _If I could save time in a bottle."_

I lay there for a while longer before I couldn't stand thinking about it anymore. There's only so much one can ponder about the state of the universe and their place in it, before they either get a headache or just plain hungry. I was starting to get both. I needed to distract myself. So I made some popcorn and watched one of my favorite, Vincent Price horror Movies, 1973's, Theatre of Blood. It's a campy film, in which Vincent Price plays an insane stage actor who decides to murder all of the critics who criticized his performances in the manner of various deaths from Shakespeare's plays. It's a fun little romp and what I needed to get my mind off of all this insanity; by watching someone else's.

After that was done, I followed it up with another Vincent Price film, 1968's Witchfinder General. In that film, Price plays a man in 17th century England whose job is to hunt evil witches, but in actuality he's pretty fucking evil himself. The people he accuses of witchcraft, not as much. Again it was a nice diversion from my own troubles.

I napped for a bit after that and when I woke up it was nearly 6 Pm. She was pretty upset earlier, so I decided to check up on her. I'm letting myself care about her already, how revolting.

Stupid wench from the future. I'm not sure who I want to hate more, Tori or myself from the future. What a pair of boneheads. Perhaps I'm better off going into porn and eventually sticking a gun in my mouth.

I called her up and she answered quickly, sounding somewhat depressed.

"Hello Jade."

"Well Vega." I quipped Acidly, "You've already begun to suck me in as here I am, checking up on you. How are you feeling?"

She hesitated for a moment, before answering. "I'm ok now. I've been reading and listening to music; relaxing like you suggested. I'm sorry I got so upset. I will tell you the rest of the story, it's just…."

"I get it, traumatic. If it helps, it hasn't happened yet. Well let's not worry about that now. I have something else that's been on my mind."

"What?"

"This thing with Cat and Beck, how they were carrying on, what's with that? How did Robbie find out originally?"

Tori hesitated again, only this time the pause was longer and seemed a bit awkward. That didn't give me a good feeling at all.

"He didn't out about the affair, in fact, it was very different?"

"How?"

"In the original history, they dated until the end of summer and broke up, rather amicably. I can't remember the precise reasons, only they weren't compatible enough or something. Then after a month or two Beck expressed interest in dating Cat and she responded in kind. But to avoid things being awkward, Beck made a point in asking Robbie if it was Ok. Robbie, said fine and they started to date."

That quickly pissed me off, Beck is such a tool. "Only they had been carrying on behind Robbie's back for several months before that. He just asked to cover it up, make him look good. What an asshat. So that's how you knew."

Once more Tori hesitated, but I impatiently cut it short.

"Ok Vega. There's something you don't want to tell me. Spill it, NOW!"

"OK, ok" Said Tori, sounding worried. "Well to finish their story first, they kept dating, got married and he got a job in Australia on some soap opera. They stayed there, and over time we talked less and less. They sort of became distant to all of us. Last I heard about them was over 10 years ago, my time, I heard they were having some serious marital issues. I don't know the details."

This wasn't what she was afraid to tell me and I could tell she was beginning to stall me.

"You still haven't told me, what you're not telling me. Don't make me come over there!"

"Ok. Look Jade, you don't know how horrible I feel about this. Please understand that?" She quickly pleaded.

"Out with it!"

"We never knew they were carrying on before Beck openly expressed interest in her. No one suspected a thing, not even you. But coming back here, I saw certain signs, indicators that from my own…..experience told me they had started dating long before they pretended to start dating."

It took me all of about ½ a second to realize what Tori meant.

"You cheated on me! Didn't you! That's how you knew. " I barked, letting a good deal of venom seep into my voice. I hate cheating.

"I'm sorry Jade." Tori quickly sobbed. "Things had gotten so bad and I just didn't know what to do. I was out of my head. Plus I thought you were doing the same."

As angry as I was, her talking about me doing the same, stopped me.

"What?"

She was upset again and frankly I didn't like the sound of her being upset, so I gave her a moment to compose herself.

"We were little more than roommates. Our marriage was gone, I wasn't myself anymore, and neither were you."

She stopped as she sighed mournfully. I let her continue.

"You knew, but never said a word. And then you started acting like you were having one. Hushed phone calls, late nights out working, with your new assistant."

What the hell?

"Are you telling me, I had an affair too?"

"No. The night you came back after me, you not only told me you still loved me, but you said that you only pretended to be having an affair."

Oddly enough, hearing that, I suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh that's rich Tori. That's fucking rich."

"She said she did…."

"It to hurt you." I said, finishing her sentence.

"How did you know?"

"I'm her. I may not be her yet, but I'm still her. "

This time I paused, as it suddenly all came clear in my mind. It was actually rather staggering and for a moment, my knees felt weak.

"Jade?" Asked Tori who was still crying, but not nearly as much.

"She truly loved you. So much so, that while she wanted to hurt you, she couldn't cheat on you. After everything, knowing that you went back, that you sentenced her to another and more tragic fate, she still came after you. To beg you not to do it. She felt guilty for giving up on you. Even up to the last moment, I doubt she ever forgave herself for that. I loved you that much."

I could hear Tori's sob's once again get louder. "I want my wife back. I want to tell her how much I miss her, how I'm sorry. But I'm afraid, it will all turn out the same way. I'm going back soon, I can feel it. I'm terrified that when I got back, you won't be there."

Again this was all too much. Tori's talking about feelings that while fully developed in her, aren't in me. Again that ocean of time comes to mind, only now I feel being pulled out by the current. Do I bother to fight it?

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Something that any swimmer caught in a current should do. Panic and you drown, remain calm, think it out.

"I'm sorry I barked at you Vega. I know you've been through a ton, but this is a bit overwhelming. When I confronted Beck, he all but admitted to cheating on me. So I've been feeling burned. And as far as Cat and Beck in the future, I'd bet anything that their marital problems were a result of Cat finding out he's been cheating on her. He's a friggen dog."

"What am I?" Pondered Tori in sad voice.

"Wounded." I said.

"So you forgive me."

"It's not my place. Jade, your Jade, she already did."

"How can you know for certain?"

"Three words, the only three words she left for me, _Trust Tori, please_. That's all I need to know. Look Vega, I need to think. So I'll see you Monday."

"Do you still want me to show you the places where we had happy times?" Asked Tori, though it sounded more like a plea.

"Yes." I said without hesitation, before hanging up.

I felt a headache coming on, a whopper. So I popped some aspirin and went for a long walk. I like to say it helped, but it didn't.

The next day I decided to get out of the house. I love my room, but it was starting to feel a bit like a prison. So I went to the mall to waste time and make the sales clerks lives miserable.

But lo and behold, who do I see in the food court?

Cat and Beck.

I'd seen them around school and for a while they looked unhappy with each other. They must have gotten over it as they were talking pleasantly and eating pizza.

I spent a bit of time watching them eat and talk. I'm sure that he set his sights on her and manipulated her into it. Oh, she shares the blame, but he instigated it. He probably worked on her for a while, before she gave in.

Watching them I found myself pondering fate and chance. How they wind up in Australia with him cheating on her.

A thought struck me. I've been wanting to believe that the future can be changed. I helped save that kid. As far as I know he's ok, but fate may take him in another way. I still felt trapped.

I study them again and notice Beck subtly watching the other girls in the food court, while Cat pays rapt attention to him. She's a fool, a fool in love and Beck knows it.

But if there's one thing that Beck loves than a fool is fame. Suddenly it comes to me; a memory of a party at Beck's uncles house. A plan formed in my head.

A cruel smile came to my lips. "Fate, try your best, but I'm going to fuck you up."

They were just about finishing their lunch when I confidently strolled up and sat down.

"Hello Kiddies and how are you two happy love birds?"

Both Cat and Beck quickly looked at me with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"What do you want?" Hissed Beck.

"To be blunt, to know that fate does not rule all. That, chance and me perhaps, can affect the grand scheme of things. That I am not a mere marionette, being pulled by strings in the hands of some unknown entity, that the currents in the vast ocean of time, can be changed or maybe navigated."

Cat looked at me like I was speaking Chinese. Beck simply glared at me.

Beck spoke first. "We're eating, alone, please leave us."

"Yeah, please leave." Asked Cat, following his lead.

"Not quite yet. You see, I'm here to change history. Cause, you're about to break up. Something that didn't originally happen."

"You can't have him back!" Yelled Cat, as she took Beck's hand.

I gave her a mocking laugh, then turned to Beck. "Beck do you remember that anniversary party at your uncles house. We both went and got pretty smashed, I think everybody was actually."

Beck narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, so what?"

I turned back to Cat. "Great party, you see a bit later in the evening, Beck and I were doing shots in the basement rec room when Beck told me how his uncle's father in law was in WWII and had all this stuff he brought back. They guy wasn't a Nazi, he just had a bunch of war souvenirs that his father in law brought back. I was told, he eventually donated them to some miltary museum. I didn't really care, but when Beck offered to show the stuff, I said yes."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Beck starting to pale, as he started to remember.

"Oh there was a bunch of stuff, I don't know what half it was but one of the items was a nearly complete German officers uniform. It was stripped right off of some dead German soldier."

Cat really didn't know where I was going, but I could tell Beck did. The look of worry on his face was priceless."

"You see, Beck who by this time was extremely drunk, decided to put on said uniform for laughs. It fit actually and of course when in Rome, you do what the Romans do. Beck made a nice Hitler salute, of which I have a picture of. I had completely forgotten about it until just now."

With a look of fear in his eyes, Beck asked. "What are you going to do with that? I was drunk, I didn't mean it. What the Nazi's did was terrible."

"I know you didn't mean it. You're not a Nazi in any way shape or form. You were simply, young, drunk and extremely stupid." I said with a smirk. "And I won't do anything with it, if you break up with Cat right now."

Beck's mouth opened then closed, but I continued.

"You want to be a big star, your ego would settle for no less. Of course if someone were to let's say put that picture of you doing a Nazi salute, in a Nazi uniform, on every form of social media known to mankind, it's a safe bet, that would put rather nice dent in your career prospects. Sure you could explain it away as the actions of a drunk who didn't know better, but that stigma would follow you for the rest of your days. More than one casting director would look at that and move on to someone much less, controversial. In fact, you'd be lucky to get work in a dog food commercial. I know you talked cat into this, not that I'm excusing her, but I'm giving you a choice, break up with Cat and the picture stays tucked away or you stay with Cat and I release it."

"Beck loves me." Responded Cat in a rather pathetic and defensive tone of voice.

However, before Cat even finished talking; Beck had already bolted up from his chair.

Looking quite uncomfortable, he scratched his head and shifted his feet. "Um Cat….It's been fun, but I can't see you anymore. Bye"

It with great amusement I watched, as Beck suddenly turned tail and ran from the food court, as if a whole pack of hellhounds,was nipping at his heels."

Cat naturally, looker rather devastated. Almost immediately, she began to cry.

"He said he loved me."

Standing up, I glared at her coldly. "I'm sure he did, he may have even meant it, I doubt it however, but I knew he'd choose his fame and fortune over you any day. You may not realize it, but I did you a favor, not that you deserve it. Your life may turn out happier."

"I don't have a boyfriend, or any friends." Cried Cat.

"Well, you screwed up and I think you deserve to be alone for a while. But who knows, if you make amends, prove you're a good person you can maybe even gain the forgiveness of Tori, Andre and even me. Robbie, I couldn't tell you. I think if you're lucky, you may be friends with him, but I'm not just not sure."

"You think, they'll be my friends again?"

"You'll have to spend time in exile, in the wilderness so to speak. But if you apologize, make amends and prove you're a good person, they just might. It will take a while, but who knows. I'll even give you a tip. I was at the local library; doing some research for a paper and saw they need volunteers for people to read to children, during story time. Perhaps you can start there, do some good for other people. It's right up your alley. That said Cat, bye."

Before she could say another word, I turned and walked away. She continued to sob loudly, but I kept going, not once looking back.

If I know Beck, he'll quickly move onto someone else. Cat will remain devastated for a while I'm sure and that's something she has to deal with.

I had obliterated their relationship in one fell swoop. But that's them and not me. I wanted to believe that things between Tori and I could turn out better. Even with this, I remained skeptical.

Even if I can't, I may just do it anyway.

So many questions I have. Now I have another one to ponder.

Just how long do I wait, before I publish that picture Beck anyway?

 **The movies "Theater of Blood and Witchfinder General" are both real. I haven't seen Witchfinder, but "Theater of Blood" is a fun movie.**


	18. What she did

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 18 – What she did.**

 **Jade's POV.**

The satisfaction I gained from breaking up Cat and Beck, didn't last long. Not that I regretted it, far from it. I just went back to feeling doomed. I returned home and threw myself into homework and some writing I was doing. Even still, I was on an emotional rollercoaster the rest of the day. One minute I was depressed, another angry another almost giddy. By the end of the day I was emotionally exhausted.

I arrived at school, Monday morning, with a big cup of coffee and an even bigger bad mood. No sooner had I opened my locker, than I caught a glimpse of Tori walking up. She did not look pleased.

"Jade, what did you do?" Snapped Tori.

I ignored her for a moment as I grabbed something in my locker, then took a sip of my coffee. Only then did I turn towards her.

"I've done a lot of things in my life; I took a massive shit, right before I left for school. Are you referring to that? It stunk up the bathroom real nice. I didn't even spray the air freshener." I knew what she was referring to, only I felt the need to be rather gross and disgusting.

After shuddering for a moment, Tori grunted in frustration. "You never sprayed the stuff, it's always there on the back of the toilet and you never spray it."

"Vega, are you seriously going to lecture me on spraying air freshener after I take a dump? On a Monday no less."

"No, you're being vulgar and distracting me. I'm talking about Cat and Beck!"

"Which Cat and Beck?" I said innocently.

"There's only one Cat and Beck!"

Letting a good deal of sarcasm seep into my voice, I retorted. "How do you know, oh I forgot, you know everything! What about them?"

"Trina told me that she heard that they abruptly broke up yesterday."

"And you think I had something to do with it?"

"Yes! They get married, move to Australia…..

I smirked and shook my head. "Not anymore."

Tori stomped her foot as she seemed to grow progressively more frustrated. Even in my current mood, I couldn't help but think she's really cute when she's mad.

"Back to my original question. What did you do?"

"About Cat and Beck, not the dump I took this morning. It was one of those big….."

"STOP BEING A BITCH! Tori roared.

Now she was getting downright pissed off, but I wasn't impressed.

"You started it!"

"How?"

My patience were at a end, so I snapped back. "I had a nice date planned with Tori, my Tori, only you have to drop in from 32 years in the future and wreck everything. Now I know you're upset and you feel fuckloads of guilt now and I'm sorry. But maybe I'm going through some shit and just feel like being a bitch today, so lay off!"

Tori backed up a step and quickly seemed to sober up. She then quietly nodded.

After a moment she spoke. "I'm sorry Jade."

"At least someone is. To answer your question, what did I do? I broke them up….no I did more than that, I completely obliterated their relationship and in addition, any hope of them ever getting back together. Yes I decided to change things and if you or some asshole in a police box, decides to have a problem with it, than they can just fuck off. That and one other thing, all of the Doctor's assistants are hot young women, no fat chicks allowed in the Tardis, no one that looks even remotely normal. Not everyone is a size 2 you know. What does that jerk have against normal looking women! What a sexist prick."

Just as I finished ranting, Sinjin who happened to be walking by and overheard me, decided to defend the good doctor.

"You know Jade, the new companion, Bill, played by Pearl….."

"I DON'T CARE!" I barked, with my best you're going to die if you don't leave me alone, look. It worked like a charm as he quickly fled in terror.

"Jade" Said Tori, who still looked a bit upset, "Why? And how did you do it?"

"Why, because Beck's a prick who will eventually just cheat on Cat, if he isn't already. Now she can try to put her life back together and maybe it will be a better one. I can change stuff too, so you can't lecture me on that. As to the how, a few years back when I was dating him, we went to a party at his uncles. His uncle had a bunch of old Nazi stuff from the war. Beck had a bit much to drink and tried on the uniform of a Nazi officer. He even did a nice Hitler salute and I took a picture of it. I had forgotten about it, until yesterday. I simply threatened to put it out there and thus ruin his acting career if he didn't break up with Cat. The man could not dump Cat fast enough, then he proceeded to run away as if Beelzebub himself was after him."

Tori's face scrunched up briefly. "Jade that was mean."

"So was cheating on Robbie, not to mention that I like being mean."

"Yes Jade, I'm more than aware of that. You should have talked to me about it first."

"Why should I have too! I want to know that I can make decisions, that I have some control of my destiny. That my life doesn't have to revolve around you."

"You don't want to be with me?" Croaked Tori.

"Oh shut up. I just needed to do this. Beck doesn't deserve Cat anyway. I just need to feel that I can change things. You feel trapped by this accident, how it will ruin anything. I feel trapped by that gun I'm eventually going to eat. You wanted to save that kid, to feel like you had a choice, well I needed to do that to feel like I had a choice. That and I just like fucking with things."

"Jade. It's dangerous."

"So what."

I then pointed to a kid from our grade named Tom Blunden, who was a short ways a way at his locker. He's into music, but is rather quiet and a bit awkward.

"Him, what becomes of him?"

"Um…."

"Spill it."

"I remember seeing him at one of the reunions. He joins a series of bands that never take off, he eventually works as a used car salesmen."

Walking towards him, I mumble, "That's pathetic."

As soon as I reach him, I place my arm around him. Naturally he instantly freezes in terror. I love that look of fear that I inspire on a daily basis. It makes me smile.

"Tom." I said with a creepy smile. "Tom, come with me for a minute, I want to talk to you."

By now, he's largely paralyzed by fear, but I manage to move him along.

Continuing my creepy smile, I continue. "I just want to say one word to you."

"Just one word." I continue.

"What?" He says, half trembling.

"Are you listening, cause if you're not, I'm going to hurt you?"

"Yes, I'm listening."

Actually he looks like he's going to cry.

"Plastics." I say, imitating my fathers best, ultra serious look.

As his eyes bugged out of their sockets, he quickly sputtered. "What?"

"There's a great future in plastics. Think about it…OR ELSE!"

He quickly shrieked in stark terror and before I could even think to threaten him anymore, he fled, not even bothering to close his locker.

I quickly walked over, closed his locker and turned to Tori, who once again looked unhappy.

"See Vega, once again another destiny changed, because I have the power."

"Jade, you just can go around terrorizing people in order to change their destinies. Wait, isn't that from the movie, The Graduate, with Dustin Hoffman."

"Yeah, so what. I terrorize people every day, might as well do some good in the process."

"It's not right and you're not taking is seriously. Besides, I don't recall there being any threats in that scene."

"There isn't. I'm just putting the Jade touch on it. Much more effective that way. Now, I have to get to class."

 **No One's POV**

Jade closed her locker and moved to head to class, but was stopped when Tori grabbed her wrist. For a moment she looked frustrated, then for another moment angry, then she merely sighed in what appeared to be utter resignation.

"Jade, please. I'm sorry, believe me I am. I took everything we were and ruined it. All I want to do is fix things, but…."

Tori then lowered her head and let go of Jade's wrist. "It's too late…

Looking even more despondent, by the minute, Tori turned and walked away.

"Tori" Called out Jade, in frustration.

But the Latina kept going and quickly rounded a corner. Hurrying after her, Jade turned the corner herself to see only a hallway crowded with students on the way to their first class. Tori had vanished into the crowd.

Nothing else to do, Jade cursed loudly and headed to class. Tori walking off didn't sit with her well at all and only worsened her mood. Along the way, she spotted an extremely sad looking Cat, walking alone. Jade, not caring, simply ignored her.

As the morning progressed, Jade quickly noticed that Tori was gone. Jade didn't know what to think. She still felt doomed, even though she managed to change some things. She could only wonder what Tori was thinking or feeling. She was carrying a lot of guilt and soon would return to a new future and any chance to set things right would be long gone.

After 3rd period, Jade began to worry as Jade once again realized that she had feelings for Tori. Feelings that were growing more complex and deep.

All through 4th period, she wrestled with her feelings, feelings of helplessness and worry about Tori. All of it seemed to pile up, to the point where Jade couldn't get Tori out of her head.

Coming out of class, she called Tori. The phone rang but no one answered and only went to voice mail.

"Would that fool, do something stupid?" Worried Jade as she hung up.

Finally she texted, "Where are you?"

There was no response.

By now it was lunch and as the various students headed toward the asphalt café, Jade found herself worrying more and more about Tori. Not only was she worried, but she knew she needed to talk things out.

After a moment a thought came to mind and she headed out to the asphalt café. Looking around she spotted who she was looking for; Trina Vega.

The elder Vega had just sat down with some friends, when Jade walked up.

"Where's your sister?"

Trina looked up and scowled. "How would I know? I'm not her keeper."

"I want to know, where she is."

"So."

"Didn't your dad install some app on your phone so you could keep tabs on each other? Know your locations, that kind of thing? I remember Tori telling me once."

Trina shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Well can you tell me where she is?"

"Why should I?"

Not in the mood to screw around, Jade quickly growled. "Cause I'll beat you senseless, if you don't"

Trina, not wanting to Risk Jade's wrath and wanting to get rid of her, quickly pulled out her phone. After messing with her phone, for a moment she said.

"She's or at least her phone is in Price Park, down near, Caldwell avenue a little ways from UCLA. Why would she go there? Only college students live down there. But there you go, now leave me alone."

But by then, Jade had already left.

 **The bit about plastics was largely lifted from the Dustin Hoffman Movie, The Graduate.**


	19. The park

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 19 – The Park**

 **No One's POV**

Jade jumped in her car and found the park rather easily. It was small, with a baseball diamond, a playground, a smattering of trees and a few park benches. Other than a few children and their parents watching them, the park was empty, save for a single figure on a park bench.

Recognizing the figure, Jade parked her car and walked up to the bench from behind. Getting closer, she could see Tori was sitting there quietly, not moving. She appeared to staring intently at slightly run down, 3 story, red brick apartment building that was across the street.

Pausing behind the bench, Jade looked at the building and said. "Is that the happy place you were supposed to show me?"

"What's the point?" Muttered Tori, who didn't look away from the building.

With a displeased sounding huff, Jade sat down next to Tori. "You know what Vega, you're a major pain in the ass, you know that? You leave school and ditch me. This is the 2nd time you've blown me off. But you're not getting off that easy."

"Huh….."

Jade pointed to the building. "We lived there."

"Yes. Top floor, the one on the far left." Noted Tori sadly.

"Tell me a story, a funny story. Anything."

Thinking for a moment, Tori managed to smile, though just barely. "We had been there several years and my first album had just come out. I was already getting fans and one day, I think it was the day after thanksgiving, we both had the day off and you were doing laundry and relaxing."

"Not very funny Vega."

"That's not the funny part. You see, some fan of mine had gotten into the building and found their way into the laundry room. That's in the basement. They must have seen you put stuff in the wash and assumed it was my stuff. When you came back down to put the laundry in the dryer, you discovered all of your underwear and bra's was missing. They must have thought it was mine."

"Ewwww…"

"You were furious." Tori said, smiling just a bit more. "You ranted for almost an hour about how could they think your underwear and bras were mine. Then you got mad at me, for having such weird fans. Then you got mad at the landlord for letting some kook get in. Especially one that could have hurt me. I had to work especially hard, to calm you down."

Feeling a bit disgusted at thought of losing all her bras and underwear, Jade said. "I'll bet I was mad, how did you manage that?"

Tori began to blush slightly. "I finally stripped naked, threw you on the bed and fucked you silly. Though I admit it took a while to fuck all the anger out of you."

A smirk slowly formed on Jade's face.

However before, Jade could say anything, Tori cringed slightly. "But that's not the worst part."

Jade's face dropped. "What?"

"A few days later, the fan who stole them, decided to put them on and pose in them and he posted them on line. The police did arrest him."

"Oh My God! Are you telling me some weird dude, stole all my undergarments and decided to pose in them."

Tori grew visibly uncomfortable, "Yes, though I'm surprised, he managed to get any of them on. He was kind big and really hairy, He stretched them all out, I'm sure. He was so proud to be wearing my undergarments. People can wear what they want, I'm all for that, but stealing people's underwear and posing in them is just plain rude."

"Rude! That's not rude, that's just fucking weird!"

"Yes."

"I assume I was even more furious."

"No, you got really grossed out, even more so, then the time you found out that Sinjin had that Jade, sock puppet. You mainly just cried after that. "

Jade cringed in disgust. "Gross. Please tell me, you managed to cheer me up, somehow."

Tori nodded.

"Some marathon animalistic sex session no doubt."

Tori smiled again. "No, a good dose of TLC."

The look of skepticism that formed on Jade's face was more than noticeable. "Tender loving care?"

"No, Tori loving care."

"Are you kidding?"

"I didn't see you complaining in fact you would specifically request it at times. I got some of your favorite coffee, made some popcorn and I cuddled you during a marathon of all 3 scissoring movies. Then after, I brushed your hair, that always relaxes you and we cuddled more in bed."

Jade suddenly jumped up. "What do you mean all three scissoring movies, there's only one."

"That's all you care about?" Tori retorted, looking somewhat hurt.

Jade quickly apologized and sat back down. "I'm sorry, I got a little excited. That and I'm sorry about this morning."

"Well, to satisfy your curiosity , 2 sequels will be made in a couple of years, you loved them almost as much as the first."

Jade however, narrowed her eyes. "You hesitated for a second. I sense that you're not telling me something."

"Yes, they reboot the movie in 25 years, I'd tell you about it, but I promised you I'd never speak of that, abomination, again. You wouldn't even speak the title; you'd simply refer to it as, That accursed film."

"Surely it couldn't have been all that bad, it's the scissoring after all."

Tori shook her head. "It was a musical, as well as a horror film. Even worse was that it was a hit at the box office. That annoyed you for weeks on end."

"That's even more revolting, than some sicko wearing my underwear!" Jade then thought for a moment. "But that, Tori loving care, sounds nice."

Tori looked up to the apartment again. "It was, you loved it. At least until things went bad. But up there, we were poor and struggled until I got my first record, but there we were happy."

Jade ran her hand through her hair. "You never finished the story. I need to hear it. How you got hurt."

Tori nodded. "The stage and all the rigging around it collapsed during the 3rd song of my set. It was horrible. Members of my band were hurt, some people in the audience got hurt and me…."

Jade watched as Tori sighed and then drew a line on one side of her neck. "That's where my neck got cut. I was hurt very badly. I would have died, had it not been for a group of doctors and nurses from a hospital up the street that were in the audience. They had just gotten off of shift and went to the concert as a group. When the staged collapsed, they jumped right into action. "

"That's good." Noted Jade, trying to be positive.

"I wish I had died. And in a way, I did die. Nothing was the same after that, I was never the same after that. My vocal cords had been damaged. I could speak, though my voice was a pale imitation of what it was, but my ability to sing was gone. I couldn't sing so much as a single note. You see, that I've loved to sing since I was a child and all of a sudden, this huge part of me was ripped away."

"I'm sorry."

"I got out of the hospital, told I could lead a full life, but there were other complications, I and my record company got sued, by some of the people who got hurt. The engineer hired, by the plaintiffs, said the whole stage as it was set up, was highly unstable. It all came out that Jed Thorn, the head of my record company had used stage rigging that was very old and in extremely poor condition. He did it to save money. He saved more money by hiring some men to put it together that no clue what they were doing. So not only was the equipment in poor shape, it was assembled incorrectly. He and his record company promptly declared bankruptcy. Even worse is, that thanks to my contract I didn't own rights to my own songs. Those got sold off to some, other record company to help pay the creditors. I was never able to get them back. I had to sign away the profits from all my record sales to pay the people suing me."

Jade knew this was important; very important. This incident had set off a chain of events that resulted in utter misery. If they had any chance at happiness, Jade knew she needed to stop this from happening. What worried her was that Tori had told her that soon, she would forget all knowledge of the future. How would she change something she couldn't remember? But for now, she paid rapt attention.

"To help cover the bills, you took a job on a sitcom. It was a well-paying and steady job and it ran for a whole lot of years. It was one of those family sitcoms and you played the wacky-man hungry, next door neighbor, Claudia Sholtz. You hated playing that part, you hated the sitcom, you hated the fact that you couldn't do movies or anything serious as you got typecast. But you did it, because we needed the money."

The Latina paused to wipe a tear that had formed in her eye, then continued.

"You were so good to me and I was so bitter, angry and lost. You could still do what you loved and I gradually became resentful of it. I even began to resent all the hours you worked on the sitcom, all the hours you weren't there taking care of me. I let all this loss, anger and resentment slowly poison me and I treated you horribly. Things started to get worse, not over night, but slowly they did. In time in an attempt to repair things, we decided to have a baby. You got invitro fertilization and got pregnant. You lost the baby and I blamed you, for not taking care of yourself. Things went steadily downhill from there. I lost my sister to cancer and day by day, I became more bitter and resentful. You tried so hard to make things better, but even you have your limits, you started to push back, you turned mean and gave up."

"Is that when you started to cheat?"

"Yes, after a while. Things between us decayed until there was no love left, or so I thought. I blamed you for all that went wrong and I hated you for giving up on me, while it was me all this time pushing you away. Only when I came back here, was able to sing again, did I realize how much of me was missing. And when you came back and told me not only you still loved me, but remained faithful….only then did I realize that I was villain in this tale. I was the one with the dark heart, destroying all I touched. I took the most beautiful thing in this universe and destroyed it. I'm not simply talking about our love, but you. Even in the very end, when Jade knew what I had done, wiped her out, she still loved me. How can I ever make that up to her?"

Done with her tale, Tori leaned back and once again looked at the apartment building, not even bothering to wipe her tears.

Jade sat there with a morose expression, continuing to look at Tori.

"Tori, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"You lost two things, the ability to sing and your love. If you could only have one back, which one would it be?"

Jade wasn't sure how Tori would react to such a question. But she didn't have long to wonder as Tori, promptly slapped her.

"Don't you dare even make me think there's a choice?" Bellowed, a now sobbing Tori. "I don't care about my voice, I don't care if I never sing again, I don't care if I have to have my throat cut again, I want you back. I want my wife back. I promised to love and cherish you and I failed. I want to spent my life telling her..you…her that I miss her. That I'm sorry, but don't you think there's a choice. I know that now."

Jade then pulled Tori in close, allowing Tori to cry into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Baby….I'm so sorry…I love you so much…I messed up our first date, I erased it, now we can never be…..it was so special, now it's all faded."

Jade pulled her in tighter, all the while pushing past any urge to resist her feelings. Surprisingly, the urge to resist them just faded away. Jade knew what she needed to do, what she wanted to do. Those things that Tori felt for her, she wanted to feel those things too. "It's going to be ok."

"How? We never had our first date. It's too late."

Jade pulled back, lifted Tori's chin and wiped her tears. "That's where you're wrong. That note, that she left for me, to trust in you. Well I do and I plan to, that and more. So congregations, you've earned yourself another first date, which will commence immediately. I know, I'll have to wait for the awesome sex and that wonderful sounding, Tori loving care, but I'm willing to wait. Even if it takes 32 years."

"You will?" Replied Tori, with a look of hope in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm going to date you and I plan to let my feelings for you develop as they should. How about a new beginning for a new life together, how's that for mushy and romantic." Replied Jade with a smirk.

Tori's reply was a big hug, but she quickly pulled back. "What about the accident?"

Jade nodded, "Well, there's nothing I can do about that, now, but I'm working it. Tell me, do we have a favorite pizza place round here?"

"Yes, Mario's, it's only 3 blocks away."

Jade stood up and took Tori's hand. "Come on Vega, our first date awaits. You can then tell me about this hideous musical version of the scissoring, like the person responsible and how I can FIND them, cause I have two accidents to prevent."

 **Hoped you liked the chapter. We're not quite done yet.**

 **Please review**


	20. Tides

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 20 – Tides.**

 **No One's POV.**

As the pair walked hand in hand, she thought about how natural it felt. Her thoughts soon shifted and soon something popped into her mind.

"Ok, I probably won't remember, but what happens on Game of Thrones?"

Tori's face scrunched up briefly. "Umm….do you really want to know."

"Sure, why not."

"Well I only occasionally watched it, you're the big fan, so I never really kept up on it. But I do remember what happens to one Character."

"Which one?"

"Ayra."

"I liked her, she's cool. Becoming an assassin and all that."

"Too bad, because near the end of season 7, she gets her head lopped off."

"WHAT! HOW? WHO DID IT?"

"Daenerys Targaryen. It was totally unexpected too, Ayra just comes around a corner and there's Daenerys swinging an axe. Ayra's head just flies off and tumbles down a flight of stairs. The best part, at least according to you, is that the head lands right at Sansa's feet. "

Stunned, Jade stopped. "Seriously, she wacks Ayra. Why?"

"Well, Ayra got tricked into bumping off Jorah, which kind of pissed her off. In fact she kind of goes a little nuts after that. She kills Jamie Lannister two episodes later, rather brutally I may add. She leaves the body, or what's left of it, in Cersei's bed, while she sleeps. Think of the horse scene from The Godfather, only with a lot more blood and entrails. I kind of stopped watching it after that."

"Holy Fuck….that's cool! What happens to Cersei?

"After Daenerys overthrows her, she flees north, gets killed by the night king and becomes a wight herself."

"That is seriously fucked up! You're shitting me."

Tori shrugged, but smiled indicating she may or may not be telling the truth. "Watch and find out."

They walked a few blocks, where Tori filled in a few more blanks about how badly she treated Jade after the accident. Jade of course was quick to note that she was sure that Tori was not only to blame and that her future self, did things wrong as well.

"Look, didn't me, or future me admit she gave up on you."

"Yes." Noted Tori.

"Well, I'm sure she did more than that. So stop beating yourself up. We're done with it." Said Jade as they reached the pizza place.

Tori paused, not looking convinced. "Done with it, we haven't even begun it. "

"Stuff it Vega. We're going to beat this. I'm hungry."

The pizza place was a small one story brick building with large windows in front. Painted on the window's was in big red letters were the words, Emilio's Pizza.

Jade scratched her head. "This place good?"

"Yeah, everything is good, just don't eat the haggis pizza. You did once and let's say, it didn't end well."

"Haggis pizza? isn't haggis a Scottish dish."

"Yes, you see Emilio the owner is 3/4ths Italian and one 1/4th Scottish. Hence the haggis pizza. His son takes over in a few years and quietly removes it from the menu. Come on, let's go in."

Inside, the girls took a seat in a booth and started to talk.

"Tell me a bit more about the future."

"What?"

"Anything?"

Tori thought for a moment. "You know that mystery writer, Brett Sanderson."

Jade shook nodded, but didn't look impressed. "Yeah, he wrote the bestselling detective novel last year; House of murder. His first book actually. I hear they plan to make a movie about it. It looked stupid. My mom read it and loved it, more than enough reason to hate it."

"He's a fraud." Noted Tori, as she reached to grab one of the menus.

"What?"

"Turned out, he lifted a number of passages, and most of the plot from some obscure Mexican mystery novel that was published in the 1920's. Some Librarian down in Vera Cruz figures it out and exposes Sanderson as a fraud. It seems the writer of the original novel, Juan Olivera, only wrote one novel before he died of some sort of illness at a young age and his novel almost completely forgotten. Once the truth comes out, Sanderson is disgraced and Olivera's novel, "Asesinato en el jardín" or Murder in the Garden, becomes a best seller in its own right. Now a days, at least in my time, its' considered a classic in detective fiction. "

"What about Sanderson?"

"One night, shortly after all this comes out, someone knocks on his door. When Sanderson answers, the person shoot's him in the face with a shotgun. My dad told me it was rather gruesome crime scene.. As you can imagine, there wasn't a whole lot of his head left that was attached to him. Most of it was on the walls, ceiling and floor. The crime never gets solved."

Jade looked from her menu and smirked. "Serves the fucker right. Nice story."

"I figured you'd like one that ends in both disgrace and violent death."

Lighting up, Jade smiled broadly. "You obviously know me very well. Got any others."

"Plenty."

Jade leaned over the table, paying rapt attention to Tori. "Tell me more."

They were briefly interrupted by the waitress, taking their order. But once the waitress left, Tori began to tell the tale of sleazy reality show producer when she stopped, her face showing a brief moment of anxiety.

"Can we talk about happy times, or just these times. Maybe pretend I'm your Tori. I'm going back soon, I can feel it. Like the tide pulling me is getting stronger."

"Sure."

So instead of talking about the future, Tori began to talk about some new music Andre' was working on and other more mundane things. Still the conversation flowed rather well and Jade indulged herself in pretending this was a real date. In fact Jade noticed that Tori seemed to not only relax but rather enjoyed acting like her old self. She slid slip up once or twice, making reference to things that hadn't happened yet. Soon enough, Jade began to enjoy herself as well. She even felt so good she actually insulted Tori, who took it all in stride. Not to mention, she found that the pizza was rather good.

Though it started, rather oddly the date actually turned out rather well. Jade couldn't help but think that while she was not in love with Tori, she knew that one day she would be. It actually give her something to look forward too.

Jade paid and as they exited the restaurant, she found herself wanting to hold Tori's hand again. The funny thing was that Tori, almost as she had sensed it, reached out and took her hand.

For a moment Jade reflected on the simple act. While her hand was soft and warm, it felt right. As if a piece was falling into place, just where it needed too. It would be the only hand she would ever hold, at least in a romantic sense and Jade knew it.

Normally the thought of everything being set out, would frighten a person.

But Jade couldn't help but smile.

"Come on Lover….let's go."

Tori couldn't help but grin in response, almost laughing. But at the same time, her expression was just a tiny bit sad. Either way she looked just a bit emotional.

"What gives?"

"It's nothing." Replied Tori, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Come on. Spill it. Don't make me send you back to the future with a fat lip."

Tori demurred, looking away for a moment. "You say that a lot, usually when you want to make love. It's been a while since I've heard you say that. So hearing you say it…"

"is sort of bittersweet."

"Yes. In fact, I had given up, hoping to hear it again." Tori nodded.

Jade looked at Tori's brown eye and found herself, not wanting to look anywhere else. She knew she was starting to fall. She then leaned in and whispered in Tori's ear.

"You will."

Tori looked at her as she quickly wiped a tear and planted a tender kiss on the Goth's lips.

The moment was perfect, only lasting a few seconds, but each knew it was just one of more to come. Jade walked Tori to her car and gave her a ride back to Hollywood arts. Tori had taken the bus to get there.

On they way back, Tori asked Jade.

"Jade for our second date, I'd like to go to Nozu and do some karaoke. I want to sing."

"What makes you think you're getting a second date?" Replied Jade, with mock sarcasm.

"Maybe the fact that I know you have a mole shaped like a peanut on your left ass cheek."

"And you'll be kissing that mole..."

"I do and certain other, sensitive places. Like inside your thigh….very ticklish you are there." Prodded Tori back.

"No fair, I have no idea what you're like in the sack."

"Patience, patience….."

"You stink, Vega. But singing is fine. Tomorrow night."

"It's a date."

The rest of the day proceeded as Normal. Both Girls noticed Robbie talking with Trina here and there. On the other hand Cat looked somewhat sad and alone. The girls decided to not ignore her totally but to be cool with her. Beck, to no one's surprise, had moved on to some other girl, looking as if it hadn't bothered him a bit.

The next day went pretty much the same, with Tori doing her best to be her young self again. During the day she flirted with Jade and even kissed her in the broom close. Details were discussed for the date and all was set.

At 7:00 Jade picked up Tori and they went to Nozu. She noticed that Tori looked happy, but at times looked oddly uncomfortable. Jade thought about asking, but chalked it up to nervousness. She herself was a bit nervous as well. Little of the future was spoken of and things went well.

Both took turns singing. But it was when Tori was on stage, did she really light up. Singing was something she had missed badly and the ability to do so again, obviously made her happy. The night cumulated with a them singing a duet to the 1978 song, Stumblin 'in, by Suzi Quatro and Chris Norman. A song that literally brought down the house with thunderous applause.

As they headed out Nozu, hand in hand, Jade was about to suggest a walk in the beach when she noticed Tori looking uncomfortable again. This time however, she looked more so.

All off a sudden, Tori's knees buckled and she tumbled, hitting her head on the door to Jade's car.

"Tori! What's wrong." Jade said as she rushed and pulled Tori into her arms.

"I'm going back. The pull started to get really strong today, but I've been fighting it. I don't want to go back!" Replied Tori, looking strained.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid." Said Tori as a tear formed in her eye. "I'm afraid, it will be like it was. It was all ruined. I don't want to lose you."

Jade smiled and wiped the tear. "Don't be. Things are going to be ok."

"But the accident! It ruins everything. My memories, are fuzzy, I don't know if it going to change or if I've fixed what I've broken. I'm afraid."

"You fixed it Tori. Believe me you fixed it. Not only that, but things can be changed. Remember that audition you told me to play the part straight. You said that if I don't I won't get the part."

"Yes."

"I was going to tell you. I didn't get the part…."

"Oh no…."

"But one of the producers called me. He said that while I was not right for that part, he was producing a small budget independent film in a few months and thought I would be perfect for one of the parts. He's going to send me the script and wants to talk about it. That didn't' happen the first time, didn't it?"

"No." Tori said, looking slightly relived. "But you're going to forget, everything about the future I told you. I know it. I feel it. It's the only way. You won't remember the accident."

"Vega! Stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"You do…."

"Not only that, I promise that when you wake up in 32 years, I will be right there. I promise. Now it's time to go home."

"I will…but do one thing."

"What?"

"Don't tell her anything….while you remember yourself. It will only frighten me."

"Got it. It's ok now Tori. You can go home now. I'll be waiting."

Tori smiled and took Jade's hand. "I love you Jade. My beautiful wife…"

Jade leaned over and kissed Tori's forehead. "You will be again…and I will be yours…it's time to go now."

No longer afraid to go back, Tori stopped fighting, closed her eyes and felt herself being swept away in the tides of time.

It was about 5 seconds later, Tori suddenly sat up, with a very confused expression on her face.

"What?"

"Vega?" Said Jade, realizing this was not future Tori, but her Tori.

"What happened? I don't know what happened."

"Um…." Jade bit her lip. "You tripped and hit your head on my car door."

The Latina rubbed a spot on her head. "It does hurt. I remember much…..my memories of the last week or maybe 2 weeks are…"

"Strange?"

"Something like that. It's like when you watch TV late at night and you're half asleep. I remember bits of it, but it was like I wasn't in control. "

Thinking back Tori's eyes suddenly sprung open wide. "Oh my god, I broke our date, why did it do that? I am so sorry….."

Jade laughed. "Relax, you got cold feet. You weren't 100% certain I was on the level and hesitated. But we talked it through and we've already had two dates. In fact were on our second one now! I think that bump just scrambled your head a bit. Everything will be all right. Though I think I need to spend some time with you to make sure you're ok. Can't let you out of my sight for several hours at least. "

After getting up, Tori eyed Jade suspiciously. "I remember the pizza date, sort of and it was nice. But you're being understanding?"

"So?"

"That's not like you."

Jade put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Vega, you've got a lot of things to learn about me, from the fact that I can be very understanding and caring, when it's a person I truly care about to the peanut shaped mole on my left ass cheek. But that's the fun of dating someone, getting to know them."

Jade then casually reached out to take Tori's hand. For a moment the Latina hesitated, but then took it in hers.

"You care about me?"

"Dam right skippy. It's a beautiful night, how about a walk on the beach. Let's make some memories."

Still not sure what happened, Tori felt that Jade was being very honest and sincere, which was both very comforting and rather endearing.

"Ok, just don't call me Skippy."

Jade chuckled and went to open the car door for Tori. "Fine, Come on lover, let's go."

"Lover?"

"Patience, patience." Replied Wade with a wink.

As the pair drove off, Tori tried to make sense out of her jumbled and partial memories. At the same time, she wondered just what Jade was thinking. She was smiling but looked a little worried about something.

Jade was worried. Amongst all the things coming up, living together, marriage, sex, that ill-fated concert was coming as well. She had promised Tori from the future it would be ok. The problem was, that Jade had no idea, how to make that happen.

No idea at all.

 **So Tori from the future has returned, leaving a clues and confused younger self behind. But Jade of course is left with a problem. How to stop something from happening that very soon she will forget.**

 **The Game of Thrones spoilers are for the record, made up. I have no clue what will happen but from what I know, anything is possible. But it does seem games of throne ish. To be honest, I've never actually seen a whole episode.**

 **The books and the authors discussed are all made up as well. But other authors have been found to have stolen from other authors.**


	21. Forget me not

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 21 – Forget me not**

 **Tori's POV**

What happened last night, actually what happened in the last few weeks? Jade said it was just because I bumped my head, but my memory is all messed up. I remember parts of it, though somewhat hazily, as if someone else was doing the driving. Other parts, are just sort of blank. I recall having more than one conversation with Jade, yet, I can't recall a single word I said.

As we drove away from Nozu, I kept wondering if I should see a doctor. After all this kind of thing isn't normal. Jade just kept telling me that everything was fine and I'd be ok. I guess I wondered just a bit too much as she threatened to give me something to really worry about if I didn't shut up about going to the doctor. She seemed rather determined to continue our date.

Let me give you her words.

"Stop being a nitwit. You're fine, Ok your memory is a bit scrambled, but otherwise, your fantastically beautiful, a wonderful companion and we're going to have this date, even if it kills one of us. We're going to get ice cream and have a beautiful moonlight stroll on the beach. Romantic as fucking hell. Got it! Nothing is going to go wrong!"

Only Jade could threaten, insult and lavish me with praise all in same breath. I guess I should have been terrified, but I wasn't. I wasn't completely sure, but she seemed worried or stressed about something. I guess she was just nervous.

As promised she took me for ice cream, bought it and took me for a very romantic moonlight stroll. We talked, held hands and kissed while sitting on some rocks at the beach. It was a very nice kiss. I did note that she seemed very, almost overly concerned about me. She held my had, making sure I got off the rocks without falling and threatened to repeatedly puncture some old creepy guy who kept leering at me when we were getting ice cream.

At the end of the night, Jade took me home gave me a kiss and reassured me that I was going to be fine. She even said that I could call her during the night, if I had any worries. At which point I deadpanned.

"Maybe it was you who hit your head and not me. I'm not used to all this caring."

Quickly narrowed her eyes and leaned in closely. "You think that's mind blowing, just wait until I want to cuddle after sex."

That line, delivered with a mixture of sultry abandon and pure menace, cause my mind to go completely off line. That and my jaw dropped open. Jade ever the predator, quickly pressed her lips to mine and slipped her tongue right in my mouth. For half a second I thought she was going to eat me whole and considering how quickly she was heating me up. I doubt I would have minded. All I can say is the kiss on a sale of 1 to 10 was about 47.

No sooner than I had let out a very loud moan of pleasure, than Jade stopped with a rather satisfied smirk.

"I'm going to keep you." She whispered.

Maybe it was my scrambled memory or that earthshattering kiss, but all I was able to say was.

"OK."

Then she told me to get the fuck out of her car, before she came to hers senses.

A few moments later I was left standing on the curb, in front of my house watching Jade speed off, wondering what happened. I figured that I would spend weeks, maybe even months, slowly working my way through Jade's defenses.

Nope, I'm hers now and that's that."

And I couldn't be happier.

 **Jade's POV**

Of course, in an act the most inconvenient timing, which is utterly typical of Tori Vega, she travels back to the future in the middle of the date. Ok, not a huge deal as I finally had my Tori back, but all this makes my head spin.

I continued the date and despite her confusion, all went well. I did go a little overboard in the end, but it was one hell of a kiss. I defiantly needed a cold shower after that. But past all the fun, one thing remained firm on my mind. That accident which in a number of years, will both ruin Tori's career and ultimately our relationship.

I lay in bed for some time, just thinking about it, stressing over it. How could I stop it. I went to sleep with no answer.

When I went to sleep I dreamed of that accident or at least what I thought it might be like. Her dancing and singing away when everything fell. But in this dream, she was crushed under the wreckage.

I didn't sleep well after that.

In the morning, I awoke with no answers and now an even bigger problem. I quickly became aware that I was beginning to have difficulties recalling certain things. In each case it was something that Tori had specifically told me about the future. Like I had to think a bit to bring it to the surface.

It was already starting. I had no idea why. I guess, that somehow the future or whatever was control was covering up my memories to preserve it.

From what I gathered, within a day or possibly 2 I would not be able to remember anything about the future. If I didn't come up with a solution and fast, we'd just end up repeating the same events. Perhaps we already have. That's actually a scary thought. Tori and I drifting around each other, in that vast ocean of time, endlessly.

I'm only 17, but now I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders.

I arrived at school, grumpy and preoccupied. As I walked across the parking lot, I spotted a sad looking Cat getting out of her car. Just then I remembered it was her birthday. She'd be alone for this one. I just kept going as I just didn't want to deal with her. She knew what she was doing and that's that.

I found Tori at her locker and she smiled as I approached. Though my dour expression didn't change, I found her smile soothing. One day that smile would go away.

"Hi Jade."

"Vega." I said coolly.

For a moment she demurred, shuffling her feet nervously. "I had a good time last night."

"I'm glad. So did I. Would you like to come over tomorrow night. We can swim in my pool or just hang out. My parents won't be home. We can order pizza."

Tori quickly answered and with some enthusiasm. "Yes, I'd love too."

"It's a date then."

Tori quickly kissed me. Something I needed badly. "I must have done something right then."

"Yes, for once you did."

"Hey Jade." Said Tori, looking momentarily serious.

"What?"

"Are you ok? You seem a bit off today. Just a bit distracted, just a feeling I had."

I wanted to tell her and for a moment I almost did. "I'm fine. It's just a project in my writing class. I'm having a problem with it. I have a bit of writers block. Everything will be fine, I promise."

I felt shitty lying, but I needed to. This was something I needed to work out myself. I just hope I'm not wrong.

Regardless, Tori bought it.

"Ok Jade. I got to get to class. See you later." She said cheerfully.

 **Tori's POV**

I'm still unsure of what happened the last few weeks and why my memory is either hazy or in some cases, blank. But today I feel fine and am having no problem recalling things. Perhaps Jade was right. She however, looks a distracted. She told me it was a problem with a project, but I'm not sure. I decided not to press the issue. Our relationship is still in its infancy and sometimes I need to tread lightly.

I headed to class and saw Cat at her locker. She looked sad and alone. It's her birthday today. I do remember exposing her and Beck's affair. To be honest, I have no idea how I knew it, or why I took that moment to expose them. I must have spotted something, that clued me in. I'm both angry and disappointed. More angry at Beck who from what I hear is already moving on with someone else, since Jade broke them up. I remember Jade telling me she did that.

She was dressed in a colorful pink dress, but looked very sad. Part of me wanted to walk by, but I couldn't.

"Hello Cat." I said in a neutral voice as I approached.

"Hi Tori." Replied Cat, not sure of what to make of me talking to her.

"How are you doing?"

Cat looked down. "It's my birthday and no one is talking to me."

"I know."

"I'm sorry Tori, I really am."

I sighed. "I'm sure you are. But you did something wrong and in doing so, hurt Robbie and badly damaged the trust we have in you. Now I'm not totally blaming you, I'm more mad at Beck as I suspect, he did his best to seduce you. But still, you carry some of the blame. I would like just say, it's ok and pretend it never happened. But I simply can't and even if I could, it wouldn't be fair to Robbie. "

Cat nodded, looking even sadder. "I want you to be my friends again."

"Cat, in time everything is possible. You're a good person who made a bad mistake. You can start by keep being a good person and try to rebuild the trust you lost."

"I've started volunteering at my local library. I read to children at story time. Is that a good thing?"

I nodded back. "Yes Cat that is. It's a start. But I'm afraid; you may have to be alone for a bit. Today especially. It's possible to win our trust back but, things take time. "

"Ok." Said Cat, not looking much better.

I then smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "That said, Happy Birthday."

Only then was Cat able to smile, but only just. "Thank you Tori."

"Welcome." I said as I departed.

I hoped that helped her.

 **Jade's POV**

It's just after 3rd period and I'm having no luck what so ever. During the first couple of classes I attempted to write down what would happen. I couldn't do it. Every time I put my pen to paper, my mind would suddenly go blank. I tried repeatedly, yet each time it was the same result; some mental block was preventing me from putting it down."

I was getting frustrated not only by my inability to think of a way to stop an accident which won't happen for nearly 15 years, but the fact that it's getting harder and harder for me to recall details. Like sand or perhaps water in your hand, it just flows through your fingers.

At one point I vented my frustration at Trina, whom I encountered in the hallway, in a way that might be helpful.

"Ugly Vega!" I barked.

"What?" Retorted Trina, with a roll of her eyes.

"How often is a woman supposed to conduct a breast self-examination. Tell me, NOW!"

Trina shook her head. "Not this again. Um…I don't know, every 6 months."

"WRONG! Once a woman turns 18, she should conduct a self-examination every month. And if I hear you're not conducting them on a timely manner, or not getting your yearly mammogram, I'm going to hurt you and I'll enjoy doing it. UNDERSTAND!

She quickly turned white with terror and for a moment she looked like she was going to pee her pants. Never the less, she quickly nodded. "Ok, I'll do it. Promise, swear to god!"

"Good, now get out of my sight."

Trina then quickly fled.

A short bit later, was in the 4th class of the day, history, and not even bothering to pay attention to the lecture. I was getting increasingly desperate and just didn't have the answer.

Suddenly I sneezed. Annoyed by the interruption I reached into my bag to pull out a tissue, but spotted something that caught my attention.

It was that flyer for that band that I found in my car that day, not too long ago.

I yanked it out and turned it over, reading the words that were still there.

 _"Trust Tori, please."_

I had left that flyer in my car and my future self, when she came and took over my body, wrote that. She wrote that knowing that soon she would cease to exist. Because Tori fucked up the time line and caused one where I off myself. That's taken care of, but the accident is still going to happen.

But while future me vanished, according to Tori, taken by some unseen predator of time, 3 words remained.

That's it. A simple message, that could work. I could leave myself a simple message; something no more than 2 or 3 words. Finally I had some hope.

I tried to write down something, but even trying to write, stage will fall, didn't work.

I spent the rest of the hour trying to think of how I could do it. But various word combinations, like stage or collapse didn't work. But then I was faced with another problem. Even if I could write something down, how I could guarantee that I would have it at the right time. A piece of paper could be forgotten, lost or simply thrown away, if I didn't remember what it was for.

Emerging from class, I had no way of getting myself such a message. I was pissed off and running out of time.

Walking down the hallway, I was brough out of thought by the opening notes of an old song playing from a small radio up ahead. Jerry the school maintaince man, he'd been here forever, was standing on a ladder replacing a light bulb in the hallway. At the bottom of the ladder, was a cart. On the cart were some tools, a box of light bulbs and a small radio.

 _"Our house is a very very very fine house,_

 _With two cats in the yard_

 _Life used to be so hard_

 _Now everything is easy_

 _Cause of you."_

It's an old song, a bit sappy but I've always liked it. It made me think of Tori and me living in that house that had yet to be built. As I passed I said.

"Nice song."

"Thanks. It's a good song." He said as he got down the ladder.

As he did, I saw something on his arm, poking out from under the sleeve of his t-shirt. It was a tattoo, a bit old and faded, but still readable. I had seen it before, but never paid attention to it.

It consisted of a bulldog with a US marine's hat. Below it were the words.

"2/26th, Khe Sanh 1968"

He seemed to notice that I was looking at his tattoo.

"It stands for 2nd Battalion, 26th Marine Regiment. We were at the Siege of Khe Sanh in 68. Some of my buddies and I afterward, got it to commemorate the fact that we made it and remember our fallen. But as I was saying, Our house, is a good song, that album it's off of, Deja-vu, is my favorite of theirs."

He smiled, grabbed the ladder and pushed his cart off. I could hear the rest of the song as he pushed the cart off, but it was then I was suddenly inspired.

"THAT'S IT!" said out loud.

Deja-vu. A feeling that you've been somewhere before. That would be my word and I would get it as a tattoo. That way, I would always have it. Even if I had totally forgotten it's meaning, I would always have it with me. I could never possibly lose or forget it. I am a fucking genius.

But like his, maybe I could have a picture some sort of additional clue. Thinking quickly, I thought how I could clue myself in on that the stage will collapse.

Luck was with me, as I suddenly another idea came to me. I then quickly pulled out a piece of paper, and did a quick sketch of my tattoo. After a few tries, I had it.

By then Tori came up. "Hey. I was looking for you. Come on let's go to lunch. That Greek place down the street, I'll buy."

"Can I take a rain check. I have something I have to do right now!"

Tori quickly frowned. "What?"

"Get a tattoo."

Tori looked at me with disappointment. "You'd rather get a tattoo. Look Jade if you don't want to…."

I quickly cut her off. "Look, I sound crazy, and this time I need you to trust me. Considering we've just starting to date, it's a bit of a tall order. But I need to do this right now. Please trust me. I'm not blowing you off. It's important."

She looked partially convinced, but not totally. "Why is it so important?"

I quickly considered my response, with one that would not cause her to ask any further questions so once again I had to lie. Once I had no problem lying to Tori, but now, I found myself hating it.

"Black dragon Tattoo, is having a guest tattooist from out east. Rick Nash, He does great work and I found out he has an opening, but it's right now. I really want him to do mine. If I don't go now, I'll lose my chance."

She could easily poke holes in my story, simply by calling the place up. So I held my breath that should would believe me.

Tori then smiled. "Ok, but tomorrow, you're going to lunch with me. No questions asked."

Relieved I kissed her. "Yes, I promise. I will be yours thank you."

"I'll hold you to it."

"I'm sure you will." I said as I dashed off.

A couple of hours later, the tattoo was on my left arm, under a bandage as all new tattoos are. I had marked myself, to save Tori, a woman I had so far only dated twice. I'm not even in love with her yet, but I'm acting if I am. Love is strange and crazy indeed, yet it's coming. The Tattoo consists of small picture and one phrase. It was all I could do. I knew that by the next day, I would probably forget the significance. I could only hope that on a 4th of July some years from now, it would help me remember and save Tori.

Please Remember...

Please Remember….

Please Remember…

Please…

…

 **Will that be enough to save the day? Only time will tell.**

 **Lyrics to the song, "Our house" by Crosby, Stills and Nash are used without permission.**

 **The siege of Khe Sanh was a major battle of the Vietnam War in 1968. The 2nd Battalion, 26th, US Marine Regiment was a unit that fought in that battle. I looked it up.**

 **For the record, according to doctors a woman should conduct a breast self-examination every month, to help in early detection of breast cancer.**


	22. The key

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second Chance, Second Choice.**

 **Chapter 22 – The key.**

 **No One's POV.**

Within 24 hour of getting her tattoo, Jade could no longer recall exactly why she got that specific design. She liked it and deep down sensed it was important, but the real reason was lost on her. Tori liked it too and asked Jade why she got it.

Jade remembered the excuse she gave her about that guest tattoo artist and again wasn't totally sure why she lied. She bad about it, but at the same time, knew somehow that the lie was necessary. It wasn't anything she could explain, even to herself. So, save herself any further complications of having to explain as she couldn't, she simply repeated the guest tattoo artist story and said she thought the design was cool.

Much to Jade's relief, Tori bought the story and didn't push the issue any further.

Time passed and Tori and Jade kept dating, growing ever closer. It was slow and occasionally bumpy between them during their "courtship" but each increasingly felt the other, was the one. 7 months later, they admitted their love for each other and made love for the first time.

As far as those events surrounding their first date, they remembered it as Tori, was unsure if Jade really liked Tori, broke the date. But Tori realizing she had made a mistake, apologized and after a period of talking things over, Jade forgave her and agreed to have the date. There were things neither of them could explain, but as time passed, they gave them less and less thought.

In that time, Trina and Robbie gradually became closer and started to date themselves. They got married a few years later. Cat meanwhile did a lot of volunteer work at the library, working with children. She found that it made her feel better and she rather enjoyed it. Realizing she really liked working with children, she eventually was able to get a job as a production assistant on a local children's television show.

It took time, but eventually Cat was welcomed back into the group. She had more than showed she was remorseful and worked hard on regaining the others trust. It was awkward at first between her and Robbie, but they eventually worked through it.

Cat would meet and eventually marry, a nice guy named Todd, who worked with the props on the same television show that she worked on.

Beck ended up going to Australia by himself, but by that point, the rest of the gang had long since stopped speaking to him. Unlike Cat, he never made any attempt to apologize to Robbie. But unlike the first time, his career faltered quickly after he was exposed having a relationship with a 17 year old girl. He was never charged as the girl wished not to testify, but was deported back to the United States.

Though a number of things were different, a number of them stayed the same. In time, they wound up in that very same apartment and as before struggled to pay bills. They went to school and worked part time jobs, while at the same time worked on their perspective crafts as they had originally.

Jade's career was slightly different, as she wound up making a series of small budget independent films. While the films themselves did little at the box office, she racked up numerous good reviews for her performances. She also established as a somewhat temperamental, but otherwise dedicated actress who always gave 110%. She in addition made a few TV appearances and appeared in a few plays.

Torii worked on her music, hoping for her big break. Money was tight, time was scarce but they made the most of it.

But all in all, the pair, despite the strains and trials, were happy and desperately in love. When they were both 25, they got married on a Beach in Jamaica.

As before, Tori's music got the attention of Jed Thorn, head of Marble Records. Also as before, Jade warned Tori not to sign. Not just because she had heard of Jed's cheapness, but she had a very bad and familiar feeling about it.

Still, Tori could not be dissuaded, from signing with marble records and did so. It remained a sore point and it had sparked more than one fight. Not only was the record company cheap, but Jade didn't like the terms of the contract, which didn't give her full rights to her music. All Tori cared about was the fact that she could sing and make people happy.

Still Tori's career took off, her first album coming out on her 28th birthday. That album spent 3 weeks in the number one spot, with 2 top 10 hits. There was a tour, TV appearances and everything else that came with being a pop star.

Life was a bit more comfortable for the pair, yet they stayed in their tiny apartment as it was there, alone with each other, they were the happiest.

In time at the age of 32 Tori put out her second album which did even better than her first one. Tori was on top. They even bought a new house on the beach, finally moving out the apartment.

One morning, in May of 2032, Tori told Jade that she had been contracted for a concert on the beach, during a big 4th of July festival.

Jade didn't answer right away, as she suddenly felt an eerie sort of coldness. It only lasted for a moment, but Jade found it disturbing.

"Is something wrong Jade?"

After another moment's pause Jade, who didn't feel like talking about it, answered. "I'm fine. Will there be other bands"

"Yes." Said Tori excitedly. "Jed, told me there will be a number of other acts at least 8 stages. It's an all-day event. The climax will be a fireworks display at 10 pm. "

Upon the mention of Jed Thorn, Jade's expression quickly darkened.

"Is he going to actually pay you?" Retorted Jade, sarcastically.

"Jade, stop that! Jed and everyone at Marble records, treats me fine."

"As long as they don't have to spend any money on you."

Tori huffed. "Jade I don't want to do this right now. Can you just be happy for me? I always support what you do. Not because I'm your wife, but because you're a fantastic actress and I truly enjoy seeing you at work."

Jade quickly relented and lowered her head. "ok. "

Wanting to turn things around, Tori smiled and pulled Jade into a kiss, making a point to rub the back of Jade's neck; something that was guaranteed to turn her on.

After breaking the kiss, Jade smirked and picked up Tori and carried her to the bedroom. "Come on lover, let's go."

However over the next several weeks, as the 4th of July approached, Jade became increasingly tense and irritable. At first, Tori thought it was due to a horror themed play that Jade was attempting to write. Wondering if she was having writers block, she inquired, but each time Jade would snap.

"No, it's fine."

By July 1st, Jade was an extremely foul mood that, never lessened. She constantly snapped at Tori or anyone else that ran afoul of her. Jade herself, didn't even know why she was in such a state. All she knew is that with each passing day she felt more tense, apprehensive and angry. Tori and Jade argued like all couples but in the days before the concert, that frequency increased dramatically.

By the day of the 4th of July, Jade and Tori were barely on speaking terms. Though to be honest, Tori had put a lot of time in getting ready for her concert and was gone a lot, so that gave her an excuse to not be around. Which she was doing a lot. It was like Jade was turning into another person and nothing was working. She could only hope that after this concert, things would return to normal.

The day of the concert, July 4th, Jade was silent and angry, barely saying a word. In fact the only thing she said that day was an acid comment about Jed actually springing for a real limo to the concert.

Tori just ignored it.

It was a bright sunny day; perfect weather for the 4th of July festival. Up and down the beach and in the adjacent park there were people having a great time. They were listening to music, eating food and waiting for the evening fireworks show.

The stage Tori was to perform at was on the beach and upon seeing it, Jade merely who was already scowling, downright grimaced. Still she had no idea why she was in such a bad mood.

During pre-concert preparations, Jade sat in Tori's backstage dressing room and quietly sulked, while Tori did her soundcheck.

It was when Tori returned do her costume and make up, did things really heat up. Jade viciously snapped at one of the makeup artists whom she thought was touching Tori too much. Tori quickly ushered them out and barked back.

"Jade, what is your problem! You've been an utter bitch all week. Kara has been one of my make up artists for almost 2 years. She's not a lesbian and happily married. Yet you just now, almost reduced her to tears, just because she touched me too much. She's my makeup artist, SHE'S SUPPOSED TO TOUCH ME!" Vented Tori in frustration.

"I DON'T LIKE HER TOUCHING YOU!"

"I GET THAT! But here's the thing, it's her fucking Job. Jade's applying makeup, not eating me out. She hasn't done one thing that's inappropriate."

Jade stood up and in a near rage, suddenly bellowed. "But you'd like her too, wouldn't you!"

Her face suddenly going cold, Tori pointed to the door and hissed. "Get out! Feel free to take the limo home. I don't need you here. I'm your wife and I thought you were mine. I thought we were happy together, perhaps I was wrong. If this is your way of saying you're not…."

Restraining herself from saying anything else, Tori again pointed to the door. "Just get the fuck out. I'm on stage in 42 minutes. "

Not saying another word, Jade stormed out. Deep down she was horrified about what she had said, but her feelings were both strong and uncontrollable.

Needing a walk, she went to a large tent behind the stage. It was a VIP area for the various bands and had food, coffee, plus several couches to sit and relax.

Helping herself to some coffee, Jade sat down on comfy chair in the corner and silently raged. A few minutes later, she looked up to see Jed Thorn and a couple of other Marble records people on the other side of the tent. It looked like Jed was trying to sign one of the other newer acts.

Jade who hated Jed, even on good days, just glared at him and returned to her coffee. She looked up at a clock to see it was now 22 minutes until the concert. Outside she could hear the dull roar of the crowd, waiting to see Tori.

After drinking her coffee, jade had managed to get a hold of her emotions just enough to want to apologize. Getting up she noticed something. As Jed and his minions were walking off, a young man in shorts and a t-shirt ran up to Jed. He looked a bit worried.

"Are you in charge?"

Looking annoyed, Jed nodded and began to turn away. "Yes. But I'm a busy man. You can make an appointment."

"It's important!" Said the young man, who put his hand on Jade, who looked about college age.

"Let me guess, you're a musician!" Snorted Jed, now looking really annoyed.

"No."

"You have a sister whom you want me to sign right. Well no thanks. Are you even supposed to be here."

"No, not really, my girlfriend works with the food here, she got me in. I don't have anyone I need you to sign. I'm a student at Egan College and I urgently need to talk to you about….."

Jed thorn quickly pushed the man back and motioned to three nearby security guards. "Get him out of here. NOW!"

The student tried to move forward to Jed, but was quickly restrained by the three security guards; one of which punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, the wind apparently knocked out of him. The three guards then swiftly dragged him off, as Jed Thorn exited the tent himself.

Jade had watched the whole encounter and as she walked back to Tori's dressing room/trailer, she found herself unable to get the encounter from her mind. Questions quickly formed in Jade's mind.

Who was he?

Why did he want to talk to Jed?

What was so important?"

Arriving back at the trailer, Jade found it empty. It was now 17 minutes to show time and Jade remembered that Tori like to spend some time with her backup band and dancers to warm up and relax everyone. Trying to talk to her now, would only make things worse.

"Fuck!" Cursed Jade paced back and forth in the empty trailer.

As she paced, she tried to think about Tori, but couldn't get her mind off that college student. For several minutes she paced back and forth, wondering. It didn't make any sense.

"Egan College" Mused Jade out loud. "I've never heard of it."

Strangely curious ,she picked up her phone and looked up Egan college on Wikipedia.

 _"Egan College, A small, prestigious, private university, located just outside of Los Angeles. It is unusual, as it specializes in only one field of study; that of Engineering."_

The page continued on, describing the various fields of engineering it teaches, but Jade read no further. The word Engineering, seemed to stick in her mind.

"Why would an Engineering student need to talk to a record company exec." Muttered Jade, as she continued to pace.

"Why is it so important?"

In Jade's head, the wheels were turning, but she was not getting very far. All she knew is that, her anger was slowly changing. In its place, she began to feel a sense of strange urgency. She needed to know why this student needed to talk to Jed so badly.

"Why?" repeated Jade over and over.

A few more minutes passed and unbeknownst to Jade, the concert was due to start in less than 8 minutes.

As she paced, that sense of urgency only grew stronger. At the same time, Jade felt another sensation. It was that all this seemed familiar, in some sort of way. It was a sense of Déjà vu.

Jade though about how over the years she had felt Déjà vu. A number of times, she had felt that things were oddly familiar. It happened a lot.

Jade mused how she would tell Tori and the Latina would only laugh and say her tattoo was very appropriate.

That thought made Jade and look in the mirror. This day she was wearing a plain black t-shirt and sticking out from the sleeve were the words,

"Déjà vu"

Only this time the feeling was stronger than she had ever felt it. The feeling was familiar and with each passing moment, a feeling of dread began to form in Jade's gut.

"Urgent, Engineering, Déjà vu" Said Jade as she continued to pace. She kept thinking about it, over and over. But still none of it made any sense. Only that the tattoo seemed more appropriate than ever.

Finally Jade remembered, at the same time she got the words tattooed, she got a small picture, just above it. To this day, she never knew why or what connection it had with the words.

Lifting up her sleeve, Jade looked at the image. It was that of a shooting star.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cursed Jade, not realizing that the concert had just started.

She now felt that she was missing something and it was out reach. More and more she began to obsess about the words.

"Urgent"

"Engineering"

"Déjà vu"

"Shooting star"

"No!" Jade suddenly remembering something. "No, it's not a shooting star…..it's a falling star. I requested a falling star."

Again Jade said the words.

"Urgent"

"Engineering"

"Déjà vu"

"Falling star"

Still Jade couldn't piece together what it meant, she was still missing something. A few more minutes ticked by and though she couldn't figure out the puzzle, she realized she needed to see Tori. Something was starting to feel wrong.

Stepping out of the trailer she slammed the door shut. As she did she saw on the door, a yellow star with the words.

"Tori Vega"

It was her dressing trailer and a star being on her door was natural. But Jade seeing the star, suddenly realized something.

"Star….no…..Tori's the star…the star of the show."

Once again Jade repeated the words, only substituting Tori's name for the word star.

"Urgent"

"Engineering"

"Déjà vu"

"Falling"

"Tori"

Instantly something clicked inside of Jade's mind, as if the words had somehow been the combination to some lock in her mind.

Then she remembered. She had no idea, how or who even told her in the first place but a memory came rushing back.

 _"During the 3rd song of the 4th of July concert, the stage will collapse, due to the fact that it's in poor shape and put together incorrectly, rendering it extremely unsafe. Several people will be badly hurt along with Tori who…"_

That's all it was, a fragment of a memory, ending in mid-sentence. Regardless, Jade knew it was completely true.

As if this revelation was bad enough, Jade realized that not only had the concert started, but the song she could hear being played, was Tori's current hit, "Jump Around."

To her horror, Jade remembered looking at the set list before the show and the song "Jump Around" was the 3rd song of the concert.

Realizing she had probably less than a minute to act, Jade sprinted towards the stage, hoping, desperately she would be on time…

 **16 years later.**

The last thing Tori from the future remembered she was in the parking lot of Nozu, with Jade. She was being pulled back into her time, unable to prevent it any further. Letting go, she felt like she was being pulled at great speed.

Suddenly she felt herself stopping.

Before she could even begin to get her bearings or open her eyes, a loud crack of thunder nearby caused her to snap awake and sit up.

For a moment Tori had no idea where she was, her mind was a jumble of memories, both old and new, shifting, changing, merging.

As her eyes began to focus she realized she was sitting up on a large bed in a darkened room. The only light she could see was flashing of lightening, coming in through the patio doors.

"My bedroom had patio doors" Remembered Tori.

Looking around Tori realized she was in her bedroom, in the house by the beach. The room was dark, but she recognized the outline of her vanity in one corner.

"I'm home. I'm back. Not 2016, but 2048."

She knew that but not much else, as her memories were still badly tangled and changing. Instinctively she felt next to her on the bed in Jade's normal spot, but it was empty.

"Hello!" Said the Latina.

While there was no answer, Tori quickly became aware of something. Her voice was normal. Suddenly she thought back to the accident, but the details now seemed fuzzy.

"I was hurt….I couldn't sing…or no….something….different now…"

Leaping off the bed, she ran to her vanity and turned on the light. In the mirror was the reflection of her 48 year old self. Only it was different then she once remembered it.

"The scar" Said Tori, suddenly examining her neck. "I had a scar, from the accident. I couldn't sing."

But looking in the mirror, Tori noted no scar, nor any evidence there was any scar. Her neck looked perfectly normal.

Again she tried to think back, but everything was still cloudy, jumbled.

Another thunderclap, this time close, made Tori Jump.

"Jade!" She called out. Again she noted, her voice was full and clear.

Again there was no answer.

Thinking back to her last clear memory, that of just before she left 2016, she remembered Jade's words.

 _"When you wake up in 32 years, I'll be right there, I promise"_

The scar was gone, but at the moment, Tori could only think about one thing.

"Where was Jade?"

All Tori knew was,

She was alone…..

 **What happened that fateful 4th of July? Where is Jade? Now that Tori is back, with the ability to sing, will she find it came at a price?**

 **Time will tell.**

 **There is no Egan College. I made that up.**


	23. All fall down

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Second chance, Second Choice**

 **Chapter 23 - All fall down.**

 **No One's POV.**

Accompanied only by the thunder, lightning and rain outside the patio doors, Tori sank to her knees and began to shake.

"Jade, I'm scared. Where are you?" Called out Tori.

A distinct crack of thunder some was the only reply.

Desperate for some idea what happened, Tori tried to think; to remember. Only when she concentrated, did the clouds in her mind begin to part.

In her mind there was, the old past, but soon that began to fall away and start to fade, revealing a new one. Slowly she began to remember, how Cat went to work on the children's TV show and married a person she met on it. How Robbie and Trina got married and her big music break. She remembered a lot of happy years with Jade. They were mostly as before, but in some ways better.

But it was the accident she needed to remember. Slowly it came into focus. She remembered how Jade in the weeks leading up to the accident, became more and more irritable and grouchy. She even remembered the fight that happened between them and Jade leaving. It was all starting to come clear.

 **Flashback – the day of the accident.**

After Jade left, Tori let out a frustrated scream. This wasn't Jade. Sure Jade had her moods and her days, but this was bordering on the irrational. She also felt bad about how she reacted. The last thing she wanted was for Jade to leave her. She wanted to cry however, but knew that with show time in less than 45 minutes it would ruin her makeup and possibly delay the show.

"On with the show." Murmured Tori, as she emotionally restrained herself.

She made a mental note to have a long and involved talk with Jade. If there was something going on, she would get at the source and deal with it. This was her wife and her marriage, which were the most important things to her.

But that would have to be later, so Tori called her make up people back in along with her wardrobe assistant to help her dress. With them present, she put on her game face and got back to work prepping for the performance, which was to being at 8:00 p.m. sharp.

It only took about 12 minutes to finish her makeup and get dressed. Once that was done, Tori left her trailer to meet up with her back up band, backup singers and dancers before the show. They would meet, talk, do some warm up exercises , backrubs and other things Tori intended to break the ice and get everyone relaxed. From her experience in the music industry, Tori knew that if everyone was relaxed and ready to have a good time, everyone seemed to perform better. Today Tori needed the relaxing.

After throwing herself in her pre-performance ritual, Tori managed to relax a bit and felt ready for the performance. She looked around for Jade, but her wife was nowhere to be seen; which at the moment was a good thing. Probably back at the trailer she guessed.

At 8:00 pm, the lights went up, the crowd roared in anticipation and Tori dashed on stage. Immediately she broke into her first song and felt she was in her element.

Despite the troubles with Jade, things were going great. Her 2nd album which came out a few months previous, was already in the top 10, she currently had a song at #3 on the charts and was expected to go to #1 within a week.

The first song went perfectly and the huge audience seemed rather pleased. Just seeing them clap and enjoy themselves felt wonderful.

The second song went as well as the first and things seemed to be going fine.

It was during the third song, did Tori notice something. As she was performing her big hit, "Jump Around" she noticed some commotion to her left. Tori however ignored it, knowing the security guards would handle any problem.

A second later she saw a black shape dash onto the stage from the left. Turning her head she could see a couple of things. Off stage, was a security guard, who looked like he'd been kicked square in the nuts, writhing in pain on the ground. Of course more surprising was the black shape itself.

It was Jade.

She was dashing on stage like a woman who had been set on fire and was crazed and desperate to find someone to put it out. Though it had little time to register, Tori realized she'd never seen Jade so upset/desperate/crazed in her life. Before her behavior was just odd, now it was off the charts nuts.

"Get off the stage!" Screamed Jade, as she approached.

Tori knew that Jade had never before done anything even remotely similar to this; disturbing a performance in progress. Jade was much to professional to even think of such a thing, now days at least. Tori didn't know what to make of it.

Unsure, confused and someone angry at the interruption, Tori glared back. "Have you gone nuts!"

Though it was loud with the crowd, the band still playing, Tori managed to hear Jade's reply.

Her look now, bordering on downright frantic, Jade screamed. "THE STAGE IS GOING TO COLLAPSE! IT'S UNSAFE! GET EVERYONE OFF NOW!"

Tori didn't even have to think about, not even for a second. There no doubt in her mind at all that Jade was telling the truth as she knew the raven hared Goth loved her unquestionably. As improbable as it sounded, Tori nodded and sprang to action. She didn't doubt Jade for a moment.

Running up to the microphone, Tori said.

"I'm sorry, but we're having some problems here. Please be patient."

Ignoring Jade, who was now pulling her arm, Tori turned to her band and backup singers/dancers. Quickly she motioned for them to stop what they were doing and get off the stage. If there was an unsafe situation, she would be damned if she left anyone else in it.

"Help me!" She shouted to Jade as she began to usher everyone else off stage. It took only a few chaotic moments, but soon only Jade and Tori were on the stage. That done, Tori and Jade began to move off.

However Tori noticed that the audience was pressed up against a fence that was only a few feet from the front of the stage. In the gap, stood a few confused security guards, whose job was to make sure no one made it on stage.

Again, not caring for her own safety, Tori ran back up on stage and shouted to the security guards.

"GET EVERYONE AWAY FROM THE STAGE! GET BACK EVERYONE!"

Fortunately, the guards quickly complied, ushering everyone back from the stage, along with themselves.

Just as Tori turn to move she felt a strange vibration, under her feet. She took two more steps and realized the vibration was getting worse.

Suddenly from behind, she heard Jade shout. "MOVE IT, FAT ASS!"

The next thing she knew Tori felt herself being pushed off the stage, where she fell about 4 feet and landed on the ground with a painful thud. However before she could even think of getting back up, she became aware of what sounded like crashing metal. For a moment it sounded like the world itself was coming to an end.

She looked up just in time, to see the last of the stage lighting collapse onto the already ruined stage.

Jade had been right, it had collapsed. Where there was once a stage, with lights, video screens, instruments, amplifiers, there was now a huge pile of metal and debris.

"Are you Ok Tori" Came the voice of Brett, who was her drummer, as she helped her off the ground.

She realized she felt somewhat shaken and right wrist was throbbing in utter pain, but otherwise she alright. Looking up she could see the rest of her band/dancers/backup singers.

"Is everyone Ok?"

They were confused and obviously distressed, but all nodded in the affirmative.

But one person was missing and as she realized who it was, a chill went down her spine.

"JADE!" screamed Tori, as she turned back toward the rubble of the stage.

Hearing no reply she started to climb the pile of rubble.

It was a few seconds later she saw it.

A pale hand sticking out from under one of the collapsed stage sections.

And it wasn't moving….

 **END FLASHBACK**

She couldn't remember the rest as that and everything since was still cloudy and jumbled. But the image of that still hand, was enough to convince Tori what had happened.

Breaking down in to hysterics, Tori began to sob uncontrollably.

"My JADE IS DEAD!"

"I KILLED HER!"

"I KILLED HER!"

"JADE IS DEAD!"

In her desperation to pleaded to GOD. "Take my voice, give me Jade back!

"JADE!"

"JADE!"

"JADE!"

Tori was so hysterical and distraught, that initially she failed to notice that someone had put their arms around her.

Only then gradually did she realize that not only was she being held, but gently rocked back and forth.

"Shhhhhh….it's ok baby…shhhhh…..it's ok. ….baby, come back to me." Came the now familiar and unusually soothing voice.

Still it took a few more minutes for Tori to calm down enough for anything approaching rational thought.

Jade of course, patiently sat on the floor with Tori as the Latina cried and slowly calmed down.

Then slowly Tori lifted her head to see in the dim light, the face of Jade, smiling back. She looked older than the last time, her hair was short and a few grey hairs could be seen, but it was Jade.

"You said you'd be there when I came back. You promised. You weren't here. I thought you had died. You promised you'd be there." Whimpered Tori.

Jade sighed as she kept rocking Tori, back and forth. "I hate to say it but, I was in the bathroom. Of all places. Just as I sat down, I remembered. Just like that. How you came back, broke off our date, we patched things up, everything. I realized a minute later, that it must mean that you were coming back from 2016. But I had to finish my business, before I could come up. By the time I got here, you were in hysterics. I'm sorry baby."

Still horribly upset, Tori shook her head. "I remembered, you were under the rubble. You pushed me."

"Yes, but think back. Think carefully."

"Think back baby"

 **Flashback – moments after the stage collapse.**

"JADE!" Screamed Tori, as she quickly tried to make her way to what she could see of Jade. This however was made difficult by the fact that her right wrist continued to throb in nearly agonizing pain.

Still she managed to make it to Jade. The Goth however, was covered by a large piece of the stage. She attempted to lift it, but with her bad wrist, she couldn't.

"I'll help." Said a young college aged, man who had emerged from the crowed.

"Thank you."

As they lifted, the man said. "I tired to warn them."

"What?"

"I was backstage a little while ago. My girlfriend works in the food tent. She got me in. I saw the stage rigging and it didn't look right. I'm majoring in Structural engineering at Egan college. I could see plain as day that the main support for the lights was cracked and several of the lower support struts were either missing or incorrectly placed. I tried to warn that head guy, Thorn his name was I think. But he kicked me out, before I could finish warning him. I'm so sorry. "

"My god."

"Look, I'm only a student, but you need to see a lawyer and get a professional engineer to evaluate this. It looks like total negligence."

"Thank you." Said as they continued to try to lift the piece. It however was heavy and they were having problems.

By this time several of the security guards had rushed in and quickly helped get the stage piece off of Jade.

Upon seeing Jade, who was covered in blood, Tori promptly fainted.

 **I think I'll leave it there for today. But the story is winding down. Jade prevented the accident and lived, but what else has changed? Has Jade suffered some sort of long term effects. Until next time.**


	24. Full circle

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Chapter 24 – Full circle.**

 **Jade's POV**

 **Flashback – The day of the accident.**

It was some 16 years ago, but I do remember it. More so now, that the final gaps in my memory have since been refilled. Knowing I would forget all about the accident I thought of a clue and had a tattoo placed on my arm. Something I knew I could not lose or misplace.

Though a combination of that me hearing the warning that the college student was trying to give Jed Thorn and the tattoo, I managed to unlock at least part of my mind. Suddenly I knew what was going to happen.

I rushed to the stage and found that some security guard was in my way. I kicked him in the nuts and rushed to warn Tori. She was the love of my life, my wife, the other half of my soul, I had to save her.

You know what happened next. I ran up, warned Tori and thankfully she didn't doubt me. I just wanted her off stage, but she wanted to make sure everyone else was safe. I'll admit that at the time, I only cared about her.

We finally got everyone off stage and were starting to move when I felt the stage starting to vibrate. It was starting to happen, so I told Tori to get moving and realizing I had less than a second, shoved her as hard as I could off the stage.

No sooner had I done that, than the floor seemed to fall out from under me and everything went black.

I remember coming too, sometime later. I was lying down and in some deal of pain. At the same time I felt a bit strange and loopy. Though I didn't know it at the time, it was pain medicine.

But my first thoughts were of Tori, I had to know if she was ok. Just the fact that I didn't know if she was ok, suddenly sent me into a near panic.

"VEGA!" I half shouted/half pleaded.

"I'm here Jade. I'm right here. I'm holding your hand." Came the quick reply. It was Tori alright but she sounded emotional. Hearing her voice, I can't tell you how wonderful it felt.

It was only then did I open my eyes. At first all I could see was bright light and a blob of brown hovering over me. My eyes adjusted to the light and slowly Tori's face came into focus. She looked worried and as if she had been crying.

"I'm right here Jade. You're in the hospital."

I could care less about that; I needed to know if she was ok. In fact that's all I could think of. My thoughts of her, my worries about my wife, even drown out the pain.

"Are you Ok, I need to know are you Ok, are you hurt. Please let me know…I need to know."

By this time, probably due to my pain med's, I was starting to freak out and had begun to cry myself. I couldn't bear to think of Tori being hurt.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Jade please relax."

Spotting what looked like some sort of cast on her right wrist, my panic level suddenly shot through the roof.

"You're hurt. I failed. You're hurt…"

"Jade. It's not bad, I have a broken wrist. But it's only a broken wrist and a bruise the size of a tennis ball. I'm fine, just calm down, your badly hurt. "

"Neck I need to see your neck." At the time I didn't know why. But I needed to make sure it was ok. I was subconsciously remembering the fact that originally her neck had gotten cut in the accident.

"I'm ok." Tori reassured me.

"NO, I NEED TO SEE IT!"

"Ok, Ok…Jade calm down. I'll show you."

She then leaned over and showed me her neck. It looked perfectly normal. Still I found myself studying it carefully. However I could see no cuts, not bruises, nothing of the sort. Only then did if feel satisfied.

Even still I was upset and crying.

Sensing my distress, Tori took my hand again and attempted to calm me down. "Relax baby. You're hurt. You have a broken collar bone, a broken left arm, a cracked hip and a number of cuts, including a decent gash in your right leg."

She then directed my attention to that fact that my left arm and shoulder were in a cast, along with some sort of inflatable one around my hip. I had bandages on my leg as well.

Tori smiled and squeezed my hand. "You saved me, you saved everyone else. Other than you and me no one was hurt. You're my hero. I'm so proud of you. I love you so so much."

Hearing her words of praise, sent me into an emotional tailspin as my stream of tears suddenly turned into a raging river.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch. You're so wonderful and beautiful and you're my other half. I can't live without you. I love you with every part of my being."

I babbled on like that for at least another minute before she tried to quiet me down again. The thing was that even though I was jacked up on pain meds, I meant every single word of it.

"I know you love me. " Tori then frowned. "But apparently I have a fat ass!"

I kid her all the time, call her names and occasionally insult her, but this time due to the medicine and my emotional state, I started to sob.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SUCH A BITCH! It's a beautiful ass, I love it. It's perfect…."

Tori quickly shook her head and began to stroke my hair. "Shhhh….relax….I was kidding. It's ok. I know you love me and I know you appreciate my ass. "

"I do love you." I whimpered as I continued to ride my emotional rollercoaster.

"Yes I know. I've been so worried. Not to mention I've been on the phone with my manager, your agent, my lawyers, your parents, my parents, the press. "

Tori then lowered her head in shame. "This is my fault. You warned me about signing with Jed's record company. He's a cheap bastard and….."

"It's ok now….it's going to be ok. That's all that matters." I said, as a flash of rational thought surged through my brain.

Tori nodded and for a moment we fell silent. After a few moments Tori, began to sing in a soft voice. It was a love song. It was called, "You're my only" and it was off her latest album. When she wrote it, she told me the song was for me and expressed how much she loved me.

Never before had I felt so much love from her, not even on our wedding day. I was so overcome I found myself unable to speak, so I simply cried tears of joy and held her hand. I never wanted to let go, not now, not ever.

She sang that and a few other songs for me and by then I had sufficiently calmed down. Before the accident, I had felt this weight on my shoulders. Again my subconscious trying to warn me about the accident, but now it was gone. All I felt was peace and love. Normally things I would find repulsive, but this was from Tori and that made all the difference in the world.

After a bit of time, she finally asked.

"How did you know?"

"I saw this college kid, trying warn Jed. But the asshole kicked him out."

I then explained what happened, how my tattoo, clued me in, unlocking a memory. Tori listened intently, during my strange tale.

"So you had some sort of premonition years ago and you got a tattoo, to help you remember it?" Asked Tori.

"No, not quite. I was told it was going to happen."

"By who?" Replied Tori with a puzzled look.

"I can't remember."

Tori then paused for a moment. "People and the press, will ask how you knew. Not that I doubt you and I don't but perhaps let's say you heard the warning and then that made you suspicious enough to look. You saw something wrong with the stage rigging, realized there was danger and then ran to tell me. Is that ok. Sometimes the simpler explanation is the better one. Let's keep the rest between you and me."

I couldn't disagree with her logic, not to mention I had no desire to explain, my feeling of déjà vu to anyone else.

"Sounds good. Hey Tori, did you get the name of that college student? I wanted to thank him."

"Yes. I got his name and number, before the put me in the ambulance. I'm going to send him some front row tickets or something. Maybe help with his education a bit. His name is Jeremy Ryerson."

Hearing that name rang a bell in my mind. It was far off and indistinct, but it I heard it.

"What's wrong?" You looked funny all of a sudden.

"I don't know. It's like I've heard that name somewhere before. I just can't place it."

Tori shrugged. "Perhaps you have encountered him before. But back to you. I spoke to the doctor and he told me that you'll be out of commission for a few months, but once the casts are off, all you'll need is, a bit of exercise and some physical therapy. Then you'll be back to your ganky old self."

 **End flashback**

 **No One's POV**

Jade eased Tori up on the bed and kissed her. "I didn't' die, that's for sure. Granted I was pretty busted up and spent a month and a half making the hospital staff miserable. I heard they threw a, we're finally free of Jade, party after I left."

"I'm glad. I didn't know to think when I saw the scar was gone. I've been so used to seeing it. I'm never going to see it again. I can't believe it."

Jade chuckled, got up and flipped on the light. Only then could Tori see Jade clearly. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. But the most noticeable thing was the 5 inch long somewhat jagged scar on her upper right leg. "I wear the scar now. It all healed, but the gash in my leg, left this little beauty. I think it's rather impressive. I usually just tell people I got it in a knife fight. "

At first Tori was horrified to see the scar on Jade's leg. But before she could really start to feel guilty, she suddenly remembered that Jade actually took pride in it. She got it saving her wife and considered it a mark of devotion and love. In films of course she would cover it with make-up, but the rest of the time she wore it as a badge of honor. Not to mention she thought it looked cool.

Tori walked up and ran her fingers up the length of the scar. "I remember. It's funny how all this stuff is coming back to me. You consider it a testament to your devotion to me."

Jade nodded, with a smile. "Do you remember what happened next? Let the memories come to you."

Tori thought for a moment and suddenly it became clear. "You and I sued Jed Thorn and his record company for damages. We proved that the stage equipment was old, damaged and put in place by non-qualified personal. Jed Thorn was cutting corners to save money and this time his luck ran out. We settled, the case. I was released from my record contract, I was given all the ownership rights to my songs and retained custody of all recordings I made when I was under contract, plus payment of medical bills."

"We could have cleaned him out, but in the end got just what you wanted. After that, the other major record labels practically fell over each other to try and get you to sign with them. You signed with Pacific Records a few months later. Their jerks at times, but all in all, they treat you like a friggen queen. Limo's, first rate hotel suites and a lot of ass kissing. Just as long as it's not your real ass, because….." Jade smirked. "That's my territory."

For a moment Tori looked out the window at the rain, then turned to Jade with a perplexed look. "These memories are different, but they feel like…I don't know."

Taking her hand, Jade led her out in the hallway. The hallway was much like before, with one exception. Instead of some random artwork, the walls were covered gold records for Tori's albums and posters from Jade's movies.

"I've made more than a 14 movies since the day of the accident, directed 3 of them. Granted my first was a turkey, but I've learned. You've had no less than 10 hit albums, 2 concert albums and 3 compilations of your hits. You've had….."

Looking at a gold album from a few years ago, Tori finished the statement. "14 number one songs and 21 top 40 songs. I'm a huge star, I still am. You've broken out of indie films and starred in a some big ones. You're a huge star too."

Jade nodded. "Things are better, at least from what you told me originally. Your sister Trina, due to the fact that I threatened to beat her up if she was lax in her breast cancer prevention efforts, found her cancer earlier and survived it. She's married to Robbie and they have a daughter. Cat is a friend again. More importantly, we're happy. Granted life isn't perfect, we have fights, disagreements from time to time, we also still lost the baby. That didn't change, but I think the grief we both felt, brought us closer."

Jade then took her around the house showing her pictures and moments of their life together. With each one Tori discovered new memories. She remembered singing the national anthem at the super bowl 4 years previous, she remembered recording all her music, going to movie premiers with Jade, spending weekends in bed at their cabin in the mountains.

By the end of Jade's tour, Tori suddenly began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Said Jade as she sat Tori down and took her hand.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm happy, we're happy, you still love me, I can still sing, you have a wonderful career, my sister is alive. Our life is beautiful. It wasn't always like that. As I remember all these new things that old life, those arguments, my injuries, those old memories, are fading. It's like, I've suddenly woken up from some horrible nightmare."

Jade sat back and pulled Tori in close. "If it helps, think of it that way. All that other stuff, that other timeline, it was just a bad dream you had one rainy afternoon. For reasons I don't understand, I remember what you told me about that old life, but to me...it's…just a story someone told me…no different than any other story. This is our life, this is real. None of that other stuff, you not being able to sing, my career hitting a rut, the divorce; none of it ever happened. No need to apologize for something that never occurred."

"You called me fat ass." Grunted Tori after a moment.

Jade rolled her eyes. "That I was hoping you'd forget. Oh well."

Tori thought for a moment. "Isn't it odd, how it was that Ryerson Kid that was the one that helped alert you to the danger."

Jade nodded. "Yeah, we save him and years later he helps save us. I'm not sure if I would have been able to put it all together without him. Perhaps when you and I, set across that ocean of time, our course was guided by some unseen hand. Put you and then me, just in the right place. "

"But that version of you vanished."

"Not really, she loved you, even after all that happened, she wanted me to believe in you. I am her now. I love you from the top of your head, to your beautiful fat ass of yours."

With a quick frown, Tori slapped Jade's midsection. "Someone's gained a few pounds since I've last seen her. So you should talk. And your hair, it's unacceptably too short. Not even down to your shoulders and where is that streak of color you always put in your hair. Not to mention, you're wearing grey shorts and a brown t-shirt. Not one speck of black clothing. You're sorely lacking in Gothiness. I'm sorely disappointed in you."

"Vega, stop being a nitwit…. Gothiness isn't even a word. And are you implying that I am no longer sexy…." Retorted jade with a scowl.

"Sure you are….you're the 2nd sexiest woman living in this house."

Jade shot off the couch dumping Tori to the floor. "You want the gank back, well sister.,..you've got her back…..I'm the sexiest, gankiest and gothiest woman in this house and that's that…"

"Gothiest isn't even a word Jade." Spat Tori back in mock anger. "And you're full of crap! I'm the sexiest woman here."

"FUCK YOU VEGA!"

"NO, FUCK YOU SCISSOR FREAK!" Taunted Tori.

The next thing Tori knew she was pressed up against the wall as Jade suddenly began licking and kissing a certain sensitive spot on her neck.

"Believe me, Vega. I plan to…..I'm going to drag your FAT ASS, upstairs put on my best and sexiest, piece of black lingerie and light you up like a Christmas tree."

Tori scoffed. "Light me up like a Christmas tree, talk about lame sexual euphemisms. That's the worst dirty talk, I've ever heard…..LAME..LAME…LAME!"

Jade let up from Tori's neck and hissed evilly. "I'm going to break you!"

Grinning in return, Tori said. "Come on lover….let's go!"

 **Several hours later.**

 **Tori's Pov**

From my memories, Jade and I have a healthy sex life. Today, only reinforced that point and it was reinforced a number of times . I'm proud to report, that today I managed to tire Jade out. I think perhaps, I still have a bit of youthful energy left over. She will of course vow revenge and probably ravish me in the shower tomorrow. I look forward to it.

It's late now, the rain has stopped and Jade is snoozing peacefully next to me. In the light of the moon streaming in through the window, I can see her chest slowly rise and fall with each breath. I do so as I slowly run my fingers up and down her leg, making a point to trace her scar each time I encounter it. She's just as beautiful to me as the day I first met her.

I have so many happy memories now, I feel so much love, so much happiness. I know Jade feels the same. I see it in her eyes. Even during our most passionate and wild bouts of sex, I see the love she has for me. I can still dimly remember some of the old days, the other timeline, what But now I have to really concentrate to bring them back. I'm not sure if I'll ever totally forget though. I was given a great gift, a chance to live life over and erase some mistakes, plus make a few new ones. If I totally forget, I'll take this life for granted. I don't want too. It's far too precious.

The only sound, besides Jade's breathing is the dull roar of the ocean outside. It reminds me of that great ocean of time. I still don't know what it all means, or the why or the how! All I know is that we crossed it and saved ourselves.

I will do my best to make the best of each day and be thankful for what I have, what I got back. I can sing, I have my wife, Jade has a wonderful movie career.

A bit tired myself I crawl up and tightly wrap myself around Jade, causing her to make a soft moaning sound in her sleep. It's one of her happy sounds. I think I'll lay here for a while listening to the ocean. It's a relaxing sound. Actually, since I still feel pretty good, I'll rest up for about half hour, then wake the poor girl up and tire her out some more. Then, she'll really want to get me back. Ha ha...

I had a second chance at life, but again thankfully, I made the right choice. In actuality, there is no other choice.

There's only Love…..

 **The end.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the story. Thanks for the nice reviews. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
